


Highs and Lows Of Life

by Rebel21



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: Brotherly Love, Family, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 52,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel21/pseuds/Rebel21
Summary: The Jonas family are trying to find there footing as the three oldest are trying to make there mark on the world with there music. Nicks starting to act out he moody drinking tone of water. It feels like he lives in the bathroom he has no energy what's going on. Is it just a teen thing or something else.
Comments: 32
Kudos: 45





	1. Start of it all

He felt so thirsty this was his third water bottle this morning and could not get this dry gross feeling that was caking his tongue. He gently licked his dry lips he could hear Joe talking to one of their official band members about something as he could overhear Kevin behind him as he hit a wrong cord.

“Kevin for god sake stop that! Is it possible? He snapped out.

Kevin looked up at his youngest brother as he cautiously raised his eyebrow. “You ok Nick?” They had been in the studio for three critical days frantically trying to record some new stuff they were all starting to get little stir crazy.

“I am perfectly fine he snarked back“I need to use the bathroom.” Stomping out the room.

“What his problem.”Joe quickly chimed in he was playing with some cables with his foot.   
Kevin’s innocent eye lingered on the door where Nick stomped through “Think we all are feeling a little tired I don’t think Nick slept soundly last night.”

Joe sighed He snapped at mom on the phone about something earlier.”  
Kevin nod as continued to practise some cord to one of their new songs Joe started to sing along the other members of the band quickly added on.

This was the fifth time in the last 2 hours as he had to run to the bathroom. He ran down a narrow hallway and up a flight of stairs to get the men’s bathroom fling the door open. Quickly doing what his body was urging him to do. He sighed with welcome relief as he could feel his pent-up anger he experienced a couple of minutes ago vanish looking at himself in the mirror allowing himself to smile. Brushing some unruly curls out of his eye before making his way back to the group. 

“Oh my god Nick we just left a rest stop 45 minutes ago and you have to go pee again! Garbo spoke enthusiastically from the front seat of the big van he was driving carefully down the highway.

“Maybe he needs to stop drinking so much water” Kevin looked at the large drink Nick had beside him. As he promptly took it from the cup holder to find it was essentially empty.

“Hey give that back Kev!!!” Nick quickly snatches it back from his brother. Acting like if he didn’t have this right next to him he would keel over and die.

Garbo sighed as he observed Nick and Kevin from the review mirror Joe was in the back seat playing with his phone. “Nick, how badly do u need to pee?” He was already switching lanes, so he could pull over.

“I have to go so badly you have no idea." Nick's legs were tightly locked around themselves. He could see they were slowly pulling over he pretty much unbuckled before the car even stop.

“Ow! Nick don’t step on me all open the door hold on its stuck” Kevin unbuckled he hastily tried to unjam the van door as his brother was instantly pushed up against him wanting desperately to get the hell out.

“Hold on Kev allow me” Joe was now trying to help out it would have been a hilarious situation if Nick's bladder wasn’t so persistent. They ultimately got the door open Kevin had tucked his leg onto the seat Nick flew out of the car not caring who was watching. Everyone heard the sound of pee bouncing of the paved road.

“He indeed had to go", Joe, spoke to Kevin in a hushed tone not feeling like at this present time it wasn't a good idea to make any hilarious jokes at his younger brother's expense. They both gave each other knowing looks. Nick hopped back into the car as they stared back on the road again they were all ready to spend two days back home until their school tour started maybe they just need a little break.

The van slowly turned into the driveway of the little red brick house Kevin and Joe quickly unbuckled. The rest of the band unpack. Nick had reclined his adjustable seat an hour ago on the long drive home and was naturally passed out his chest rising and falling gently. The band didn’t possess the heart to wake the young teen at the moment.

“You guys are home" A soft voice spoke from the front door as her face lit up as the mom of four ran to hug her two sons.“ I missed u guys so much u have no idea." She quickly hugs Kevin then Joe. "Frankie has been asking none stop about when u guys would be coming home."

The two older teens felt a weight lift from there tired shoulders whenever they came home from stress full week having your mom give u a big hug made everything better.“Where's Nick?" Their mom asks she was surprised her third-youngest wasn’t helping pull stuff out of the car. No one was allowed to sit out when everyone else was working.

“Sleeping,” Everyone said simultaneously. Joe pulled back the car door where Nick was sleeping. 

The sound of an old car van door being slid open jerk the poor teen awake. The sleepy thirteen-year-old blink the pleasant sleep from his eye stretching his limb as the familiar face of his dear mom came into view.

“Greetings, sleepyhead sleep well as she voluntarily gave a gentle kiss to her beloved son's head."Come on its late everyone want to eagerly eat and then go to bed.”

Nick didn’t have the energy to complain, so he smiled at his mom and help unload the car. His body felt sore and achy he could instantly feel a slight headache gradually creeping into the front of his sulk. All he desired was to promptly get a big glass of water and go to sleep for countless hours.


	2. 3am chit chat

“Hey that was my pieces of Pizza” Nick angrily spoke out at his older brother Joe. He had been eyeing the piece. His brother just ruined that for him as his stomach felt like it was eating itself even though he had eaten almost half the box.

“It does not have your name on it, Joe, interjected as he made sure he was making the obnoxious amount of noise just to piss off his brother. 

Nick rolled his eye as he got up to get another glass of water from the kitchen. His headache was building and he was not in the mood to deal with his stupid brother and his obnoxious behaviour. He let the tap run for a couple of seconds so he could have his water nice and cool. He was to busy to notice his mother was watching from the kitchen doorway. 

Watching her son take a swig of water. He almost emptied the whole thing in one go.“Nick, you're going to throw up if you drink that much in one go she quickly interjected.”

Nick stopped mid drink as he smiled at his mom as he waved her off quickly down the big glass he put it out down on the counter. “ I think you're wrong about that." He spoke with a little bit of cocky ness in his voice. But there was no attuited or snark so Denise didn’t feel the need to scold the teen. 

She slowly walked in the doorway “ Did you have fun recording music all this week dad said you guys were having a lot of fun when he came down on Tuesday.”

“We were able to bang out two-song this week he quickly spoke up in excitement" It was so much fun thank you for allowing us to do this. I know that dad can’t be there all the time cause he has church stuff to do and you're looking after to Frankie. But it would be awesome if we could do something as a family soon.”His eye turned sad for second his eye turned to picture on the far wall.

Denise followed her son's eye smiling at the picture “ That picture always makes me laugh." Its picture of the whole family in the living room with a big Christmas tree as present piled high. going over to her youngest teen, giving him a hug "How about we think about that after coming back from the school tour ok.”

Nick wrapped his arms around his mom rest his head against her shoulder as he sighed “ I missed you mom and am sorry for getting upset last night I was just tired.” No other words needed to be spoken as mother and son sat down in the kitchen. Nick told her about all the fun things that went down in the past week. Joe and Kevin come in shortly after the evening was spent sitting around the fire sharing stories. 

“Hope you don’t drown in your sleep Joe remarked behind him as he was brushing his teeth. Nick gave him a look before walking out of the small guest bathroom.

“Night Joe." He sighed feeling arms wrap around his body from behind.

“ Night little bro," Joe mumbled in his hair. “Are you ever going to cut this mop of hair? Running his hand through messing it up.

Nick tried to move away from his brother “ Joe seriously am tired I want to head to bed.”

“ Alright alright,” Joe gave one last tight hug before watching his brother head into his room.

He quickly climbs up his bunk bed his dad had just finished putting the four-year-old to bed. He pulled the covers back and slid inside.

“ So you had fun this week.” calm voice of there dad spoke as he brushed small hair out his son’s eye.  
Nick nodded his eye was already closing.

He said a short pray before kiss the child’s head and slips out of the room.

It felt like he had just fallen asleep when he woke up to the horrible feeling that he had to go. He quickly throws off the covers as slid do. Making it just in time sighing with relief. He also noted that he was incredibly thirsty to the point where his tongue felt very dry quickly chugged some water. His stomach growled moment after maybe nighttime snack was in order sneaking down the hall the wood floor creaking under his feet he paused at his parent’s room. Hearing nothing continuing his way down the hall.

Frankie and Kevin where both very deep sleepers which gave his mom a heart attack every time she woke them. Joe was the problem it like he had a sixth sense when Nick was up and about. He tried his best to make it down the stairs the trees made creepy shadows on the windows. He felt goosebumps run-up and down his arms. Slowly making it into the kitchen to grab some cereal from the cabinet

“So who was going to tell me that there was a party down here.” The soft voice of Joe coming into the kitchen. 

Nick picked up his head and waved at his older brother “ I was hungry, so I wanted something to eat.”He looks back down at his already half-empty bowl.

“Do you want to go to church on Sunday?” Joe asks out of the blue.

Nick picked up his head quickly “of course I do we haven’t been there in weeks we need to be there for dad.”The church has been there home for as long as Nick could remember. 

“Don’t u think it odd that dad won’t let us tell anyone about us starting a band. Joe sighed his hands busy playing with napkin tearing it up into little pieces. He watched Nick go to grab more cereal and pour some milk in before sitting back down.

“ I don’t think it’s odd it’s a little annoying. Nick slowly agreed with his brother. " But we are sons of a pastor we need to be the best we can be for the congregation.”

Joes rolled his eye. “I mean yeah I understand that but don’t you get tired of it, people thinking where perfect. Even mom and dad get into argument every once and a while we get grounded we are only human.”

To be honest, Nick had never really thought about it quickly chow down on the cereal the way it crunches in his mouth was beyond satisfying.

“I think we just need to act like nothing wrong because there was nothing wrong with what we are doing.”Nick put his bowl in the sink.

“I guess your right so are you planning to eat the whole kitchen.” Joe hugged his little bro he felt Nick stiffen then relaxing and leaning into the comfort.

“Everything will be fine,” Nick whispered they slowly walked out of the room to head back to bed no other word where spoken.


	3. Nook His Ass

He threw himself on the couch down in the basement he was tired Frankie was playing in there bedroom he didn’t have the heart ask the kid to leave. The weekend had been a lot of fun, and he loved to hang out with his whole family. But he felt like he been run over by a truck. He was dwelled on about this tour they were going on. He was beyond excited but also he couldn’t help but get pissed off at every slight turn. He just hoped this feeling would pass maybe he was getting cold he felt himself drift off to sleep. 

He woke to someone gently shaking him.

“Hey, Nick you ok”

Kevin's voice broke through the haziness of sleep. Nick turned eagerly on his side to see Kevin kneeling down looking thoughtfully at him.

“Church wiped you out eh. Joe and I were wondering if you wanted to play some play station with us.”He knew Nick was turning into the teen when he started to snooze more than normal he can remember when he was Nick age. Little catnap was the best in the mild afternoon.

“Sure all play with you guys as yaw escaped his lips. Stretching. The nap seems to have help little with tiredness that was weighing him down halfway through services this morning.

“Awesome let go” Giving Nick helping hand up off the old couch as they both ran upstairs to play some games before dinner.

“Hey, why would u do that am on your team don’t shoot me? Joe's booming voice rang through the house as they were playing a three-person shooter game. 

"Sorry, bro but I need the point more than you." Kevin let out an evil laugh slowly crept closer to Joe's key position. He and Nick had secretly teamed up to take down Joe. Unfortunately, his team member had run to grab a drink and was missing the impressive takedown he was about to complete. “ Nick hurry up am about to take down the longtime enemy.”

“Wait I'm not the enemy." Joe instantly started firing at random in a panic. He was having an impressive winning streak.

“I'm coming he ran in with a big glass of water in hand nook his ass NOW!!!”

Kevin throws a grenade hitting Joe's character he went flying throw the air the screen flashed LOSER.

"YES"!! Nick Kevin high five in delight.

Joe throws down the standard controller in defeat “darn your dumb team-up” His eye-catching the big glass of water next to Nick suddenly grabbing it dumping it all over the winners.

“HEY!”  
“JOE!”

Joe started laughing the look on their faces was priceless as he rolls on the ground. He could barely breathe he was laughing so uncontrollably.

"JOSEPH ADAM JONAS."

All the members in the room froze there heads turned to see there mom in the doorway her arms crossed her eye narrowing at all three of them.“I not happy with the three of you there is 4 years old in the house which has three role models who are swearing up a storm right now.

The three boys gave each other look as their eye turned to the floor as echos of sorry were spoken in the room.

“oh really and then I see you Joe chuck water at your two brothers this room is carpeted do you want to pay for water damage?”

“Joe slowly sighed "no I am.” He hated when he made his mom unhappy he knew how hard she typically worked and he shouldn't make it worse.

Denise walks into the room “ Joe.” Now her voice softer but still held stern undertone.” You will grab the vacuum and clean the water do you understand.”She watched her sons nod Joe left the room to grab the vacuum. She promptly turns to the other two who were soaking wet part of her genuinely wanted to laugh at how silly they looked. They look like drowned rats. But she kept firm and clam.

“If I hear anymore swearing in this household, I will make u write lines.” She watched Kevin nod in understand but Nick looked ready to backtalk her.

Kevin sensed it he placed a gentle hand on Nick's shoulder delivering a gently Squeeze “ we understand mom we won't do it again.”

“yes, we are sorry,” Nick spoke with clench teeth not meeting his mom's eyes he was trying so hard to keep his cool.

Denise nodded “well get dried off then come down for dinner.” she observed the two leave the room slowly looking up to the ceiling “ Oh God give me strength.”


	4. Signs Are Right Their

The stars shone bright int the moonlit sky when the oldest of the four brothers gently woke by his shrill alarm that read 4 clock PM. They needed to get ready for the start of this new school tour. He allows a yawn to escape his lips as he slammed down on his alarm which was blaming an early morning radio station. He could hear light footsteps he recognized his dad was up getting ready for the day. He gradually got ready they had packed up the night before they would not be home for another week. He leisurely walked to the end of the hall to brush his teeth and go to the bathroom. Seeing that the light was on lightly knocking

“ Morning whos every in here.” The faint drowsy voice of his second youngest brother could be heard. 

“ All be out in second.” 

He didn’t need to bother Nick had been starting to get into the teen years and he was starting to get little of the teen attuited. He didn’t need to start the day like that. His eye scanned the wall of the hall wall as there were many family pictures lined up. One of them made him smile it was Nick and Joe they were running in the snow with snowballs in there hand. They were going to hit the person that was holding the camera and it just so happened to be him. 

“Hey, I'm done.” Nick slowly slipped out of the bathroom his hair wet from a shower.

He slowly slipped past Kevin a towel was wrapped around his waist. Kevin's eye lingered on his brother back as thought gross his mind was his brother looking little thin. But he didn’t think much of it when he felt need to pee as he quickly ran into the bathroom and thought was out of his head.

Nick was the first one to make his way down for breakfast his mom was in the kitchen cooking some pancakes for them. Frankie was still fast sleep it was way too early for him to be awake. He could hear his dad now telling his mom she didn’t need to wake up to cook, but she always smiles every Monday morning she was there to make breakfast and say her goodbye.

“Morning he hugged his mom as he slowly sat down at the kitchen as a nice plate of pancakes was placed in front of him. 

“Morning honey how was your night did you get up to go to the bathroom last night.” She had woken to the sound to one of her sons heading to the bathroom more than once. She went back to the stove to make some more food.

He quickly dug into his food he was starving this was exactly what he wanted. “ oh I went to the bathroom couple of times last night.” stuffing more food in his mouth. As he flips through the sports section of the new paper as he read some high lights from the games this weekend. 

Joe quickly slipped downstairs with Kevin closed behind everyone said there the good morning before digging into the food. The newspaper was flipped back forth between everyone at the table as not words, where spoken everyone, too tired.

Nick quickly slipped away to go to the bathroom he went 4-time last night and now was on the second time in less than an hour. It didn’t help he had chugged down Orange juice. He was on his third glass and felt the feeling like he needs to go but his tongue felt dry and he didn’t want to drink more water. The sweetness of juice felt so good when it hit his tongue and the next thing he knew he drank three glasses worths. Now his bladder was complaining to him.

“Where did Nick go?” Joe spoke up as they packed up the van 20 mines later as their band members had come into the house to help get ready.

“Oh, he needs to go to the bathroom again” everyone rolled their eyes," if this was how Nick was getting out of helping he was doing a good job no one need to go pee 20min after they just did Kevin thought to himself. Like clockwork, Nick had come out right when everyone had just finished packing up. 

“ Sorry I really had to go."He smiled at everyone but no one paid any attention as they filed into the car. Nick shrugged his shoulders as he throws his bag into the car quickly said goodbye to his mom as kisses and hug where exchanged. They slowly rolled away as Nick sat down buckled in slow thought crossed his mind he really needed water he should have grab water.  
“wait can we stop.” 

As everyone groaned as echos of “ what now.”It could be heard around the car. 

Nick rolled his eye "I want to get water we didn’t even leave the driveway." He argued back as everyone sort of agreed that brings water was good on the long road trip. Nick quickly grabs water bottles for everyone to kiss his mom for the second time before slamming the old van door as they finally headed out on the school tour. The energy changed as everyone was now excited this was might actually be the break they needed.


	5. Long Drive

They had been on the road for 3 hours Nick was snoozing in the back seat soundly Joe was looking outside as he was tapping his foot. Music was playing in his ears as he hummed some sort of tone.  
Thye had to pull over half an hour ago when they had made Nick hold his pee and by the end of it he had made such fuss that they felt bad and they had to pull over and dint help their guilt when they heard the sound of a lot pee his the pavement.

They now would pull over whenever the boy said that he needed to go they didn’t need the poor boy having an accident. 

Kevin watched as Garbo drove into rest stop it was around noon and they were all hungry. He saw Nick stretch as the ven found a big parking spot.

"Oh, we are at a rest stop" Nick spoke sounding half-sleep rubbing the sleep out if his eyes.  
"You enjoy your nap" Joe and Kevin spoke at the same time giving each other high five.

"Hey, anyone hungry I am starving." Ignoring his brother's comments. His mind started to play all the amazing food choice he could pick he was carving Pizza hut maybe there was fast food restaurant here that serves pizza that was something that would hit the spot right about now.

They all head into the place it was Monday and early in the morning so there really weren't a lot of people there might have been a couple of people who might have been on the job doing truck driving across the states.

The only restaurant was Mcdonalds which was the not what Nick wanted and he was making sure everyone knew as he sat down on table resting his head on the table.  
“ok what does everyone want “ Kevin spoke 

Everyone quickly spoke what they wanted. Nick mumbled what he wanted at this point he was so hungry he didn't care He could see Joe raise an eyebrow at his behaviour he turned his head away his eye watch the freeway. Everyone else was talking. He slipped away from the table he needed to go to the bathroom. Kevin needs to hurry he was dying of thirst. 

"So you going to tell me what wrong," Joe spoke up as he watched his brother washed his hands.  
"There nothing to say?. 

Joe sighed he leaned on the wall crossing his arms " look if there anything bugging you am here for you I can listen. 

It was true as wild as joe can get he was the best listener and he was closet to Nick. He smiled at his brother  
" Am sorry if been cranky this morning I think I am just a little hungry and thirsty he spoke as honest as he could."

Joe nodded in understanding " well lucky for you food and drink are ready I need to use the washroom."  
Nick quickly made be line out of the room feeling a little better and now happy that food was finally he. So his stomach would stop telling him what to do.

"How much longer till we head to the hotel," Nick spoke up as he stood up to get another full drink of coke.  
" about two more hours garbo spoke up. " so if anyone needs to go before we go pleases do looking at Nick.  
Everyone started to laugh at the comment. Youngest member rolled his eyes smirking. 

" Hey, my phone dead does anyone have cigarette charger port so we can plug my phone in," Kevin spoke from the back seat. "Do mean hey my phone at 50% and that causes me to have a mental break down." Joe poke at brother.

" He was panicking when it said 80%nick charmed in as he was doing homeschooling in the middle seat his laptop on his lap. 

Kevin sighed as he unbuckled his seat belt pass it jack who plugged his phone in without making comment.

" so what are you going to do without your phone" joe smirk.

"Ow!! Nick gasp out as he grabs his leg he had been experiencing crap in his leg for a couple of days on and off and likely sitting in the car wasn't helping as he rubbed at the sore spot as the feeling quickly went away.

" Everything ok? Joe spoke up as he taps his brother on the shoulder so he would turn around But he got a shrug not so much as a glance.

" Am fine don't worry about it" He took a sip of water as h continued to work on his schoolwork he was fine he really wished people would get off his case he thought to himself no one died from a little cramp.


	6. We Never Fight

Nick smiled as crowed cheered as he sang the last note he felt the weight of Joe's arm around his shoulder Kevin's breathing heavily next to him as he felt them grab his hand as there and went up.  
They bowed his breath feeling deep in his chest as he gasps out as he wanted this moment to never leave him as the light go deem as they slowly excided the stage. That was an hour ago and here he was standing in the hotel room yelling at his best friend his brother about something stupid.

"Nick we have to make sure everything perfect around you all day all am asking is if I can take shower first ok," Joe yelled back as he sat down on the bed. 

"Fine go.".

Joe looked up he was surprised at his brother's words. They had been fighting about this for 5 mins. Just like that Nick gave up the argument. 

" Thanks, I won't be long ok." About rest, his hand on the teen but nick took a step away.

"Go". Nick's voice was sharp

No words spoken as he grabs his clothing quickly head into the bathroom as he felt like he could finally breathe again. When was he was scared to breathe in front of his brother? 

Nick watches Joe leave his fist was clenches as he slammed a fist into the pillow as he felt the impact of his fist hit the pillow sending the wind out of his chest. His head felt dizzy slowly lowering himself to the floor. Breathing heavily his stomach hurting. It had been bothering him since coming back from dinner they went to Chinas restaurant he had big bowl noodles and beef. 

He wanted to go to the hotel to take a shower when joe asks him he snapped. Everything word he spoke he wish he could take back every swear he spoke. It was such an amazing night the crowd had such energy 100 people cheering them on sing clapping it was so much fun.

But now all he wanted to be home under his bed sleep for as long as he wanted. Even if it was for eternity  
He took a deep breath slowly pushing himself off the floor the dizziness seems to have lifted little he could hear shower turning off. Grab his Pj from his suitcase. Grabbing water they bought a big case of 20 bottle water as crack one open drank the whole thing.

Throwing it in the garbage with the rest of them. He needs to curve his attitude but he wasn't sure how to do that. He watches his brother slip out not looking at him. He felt shame it hit stomach like the tone of bricks as he couldn't find any words so he just slipped into the bathroom closing the door behind him.

Joe watched from the corner of his eyes he loved Nick but sometimes the kid was like a tight seal about everything. He knew something was up he just didn't know what just yet. He quickly put on his night time clothing before heading to Kevin's hotel room. 

“ Hey what up men I heard you fight with Nick as he was softly dipping some tea on the bed he was scrolling on through the Tv when his brother came in. he quickly turned it off when he noticed the look on joes face. Joe and Nick never fought about anything. The only thing was more about sock he knew Nick had a thing for people stealing his socks and wearing them even though they would come straight from the clean laundry pile. I honestly didn't matter to the kid he like his own socks.

“ He just came back from the room all upset and I wanted to take shower first and he lost it on me and guess just had enough with his boss like attitude like he was a little upset that we didn't go too fast food restaurant that he wanted. We are not made of money and we were on a tight schedule today.” joe spoke up as he slid on the bed beside his brother.

Keven nodded “ well I did talk today about Nick's behaviour today and she said something like he 13 he becoming teen and he just getting back into the swing of thing being on this school tour and whatnot.”  
he sips at his green tea letting the warmth of it soothing his throat it was dry in the hotel and his throat felt like it was getting scratchy he was hoping he wasn't getting sick that would suck. 

He looked at his brother to see if maybe that talk might help him feel a little better. He spit some tea out as he laughs as joe was hanging off the bed his feet were doing little dance right next to him “ Joe your going to end up falling he wipes drool from his face putting his tea on the nightstand before grabbing joes leg. “ we don't need to go the ER tonight bro.” He dragged him back on the bed. He put Joe in chock hold as he messed with his wet hair he never got to be on high ground very often and he was going to take advantage of this moment.

“Hey wow, bro, not the hair.” as he tried to get away but it was no use Keven had really good upper body strength something about him training to be a gymnast for while. “ ok ok you win bro I yield.” he felt his breath come back to him as he rests his head on his brother's stomach as he looks at the popcorn ceiling as they both lay on the bed. They flipped through the channels waiting for Nick to come back from shower they always made sure they had brother time every night but 30 min came and went still no Nick.

“ We should check on him Joe sighed as they flick off the TV off as they quickly went into the room as the light where off in the room They could hear soft snoring sound coming from the right of the room.

“He fell asleep? Joe whispered as he made his way to the bed he believed Nick had fallen asleep. unfortunately, it was pitch black and he didn't see where he was doing as he tripped on the suitcase he had left in the middle of the floor as he crashed to the floor. as pain shot up in his big Toe.

“ Joe you ok.’ Kevin ask in concern 

Nick shot up in bed quickly turning on the bedside lamp “ what the hell you guys are doing as he sees Joe on the floor holding his foot in pain and Kevin crawling on the floor. He quickly got out of bed and kneeled 

“ You good bro I should have clean that up before heading to bed sorry I was just so tired. You think you broke it as his heart started to pound if he hurt his brother it was going to eat him up for the longest time and they might have to cancel this tour and be his fault. 

“ Let me see bro.” Kevin sat next to the left of joe the kid had two left feet why they thought to go through a dark room without a flashlight was just beyond stupid he just wanted to smack himself

“ Am fine guys I just stubbed my toe bad I don't think it broke as he rested his hand on his youngest brothers knees “ hey am ok we were just coming to check on you make sure your ok and I end up being the center of attention.” he tried to make eye contact with the kid.

Nick lick his lip “ oh yeah I was just really tired and after I the way I treated you early I thought it would be better if I just headed to bed and not bug you any more or caused any more issues. I was being a brat and I guess I just wanted to say I am sorry you didn't need that tonight.” his eye slowly locking his eye with his brothers. He felt joe wrap his arm around him as his body sunk into the physical contact as he buried his face joe shoulder as he began to cry.

Kevin put his hand on the kid shoulder he squeezed gently “ No one thinks your brat we all doing this we are in this together for better or for worse.”

joe let go “I forgive you ok kissing the top of his brother's head now can I get some ice pleases my toe hurts.”

Nick let out little chuckle he slowly got up from the floor “ of course danger.” smiling at his brother's nickname before leaving the room feeling strangely better it just came at cost of his brother's toes.


	7. Demands

Chapter 7 Demands

" I need it." The youngest member of the band spoke up from the back of the stage. He was packing up some equipment from the early morning school show. 

"You don't need anything," Kevin spoke sternly at his brother. He grabs some wire for the amp system. " you have been drinking all morning and now you want a big thing of coke." Looking at his brother in confusion the kid would not stop drinking. Peeing drinking peeing drink that all the kid did they barley made through hour school show. Nick ran as fast as he could off stage once they were done.

" Am dying of thirst and am tired of drinking water." The young teen slam the guitar case closed not looking at Kevin. " I need it." He mumbles to himself as his hole mouth felt like sandpaper and he just was craving sugar he wanted something sweet. He wasn't going to die from having some sugar.

“ I know there is a mall couple street down we can maybe get some lunch in the cafeteria,” Joe spoke up trying to change the energy and maybe make his brother feel better. They where are feeling hungry and he didn't think fighting over how much liquid Nick was drinking was worth it. He was drinking more water what was the big deal that he wanted something a little sweet

They all quickly pack up and put everything into the van and it seems that going to the mall had everyone excited this was the first day where they didn't need to do a show tonight and they could spend time hanging out. 

Nick was feeling better he was munching on so fries and he had a big thing of coke with him as they walk around the mall. “ oh my god look at that Jacket Joe that be perfect with jeans.” 

“ Black jeans that I happened to forget to pack.” as they headed into the store as they headed to over to the men's side to look at the jacket. Joe slowly look at the jacket then he saw the price it was over 200 dollars as he quickly put it back they did not have that type of money. 

“ If we every get super big then remind me to buy it ok but I don't think that will be happening anytime soon.” Joe smile “ come am sure there other things to look at a different store.”

They had spent an hour walking and around and Nick was getting tired his limbs felt heavy every step felt like he had a heavy brick on his feet. “ guys I think I am going to seat out on this store.” He made a beeline to sit on the bench everyone else went into the CD store Not taking much notice of the teen level of fatigue that seems to plague the teen the last couple of days 

He rested his head in his hand his head was pounding he needed to ask if anyone had pain killer when they came out of the store. He went to take a sip of his drink to find he had finished it. Quickly sent a text to his brother that he was going back to the caf to refill his drink. But then he changed his mind when the thought about how long that walk would be. So he just waited for the guys to come back as his eyes grow heavy his head lolled to the side and he was out in seconds sleeping in the middle of mall people walking around his body exhausted.

“ Is the kid sleeping on the bench.” as Kevin peak around CD stand they were waiting for Joe to finish up paying for a CD when Kevin notices Nick snoozing on the bench. “I didn't think we were taking that long he joked.” He slowly walks to the teen he never understood how the kid was able to sleep anywhere. He slowly kneeled trying to gently shake the kid awake.

The kid was dead sleep not even shaking was going to wake him. The kid was deep sleep he knew that he always scared his parents when they went to check on him as a small child. He tried again to wake the teen as he rubs his back “ come on Nick we are done and we are going to be heading to the car.” that seems to have some effect he watches his brother eye look up at him in confusion before letting out a big yawn and stretch not saying anything. groaning as the stretch hit the spot.

Kevin shook his head as he helps the kid up Joe walk up to them “I guess you are tired lucky for you we are heading on another two-hour car ride so you can sleep then not in the middle of a mall.”

“ Shut up nick smiled rubbing his eyes “ he felt joe clap his shoulder as they slowly walk down the mall. He went sip his drink sadly remembering it was empty.

" Don't worry have some water in the cooler in the back of the van." Kevin turned to Nick as he heard the sound of Nick trying to drink through a straw that had no liquid.

"I don't want water I need another coke that what would hit the spot right now." He spoke in a harsh tone he was craving it so badly. He didn't want another sip of water. His dry tongue slid across his teeth as he swallows little saliva he had in his mouth.

Kevin sighed " Look Nick we are on a tight budget we can't keep spending it on drinks epically when we have a good supply in the van." His eye met the teens as Nick looked pissed.

" I NEED IT WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!!!." he screams out as the whole band jerk from the yelling teen as people walking in the mall look at them.

Joe's mouth hung open this was not his brother they know how to act. They were not raised to throw a fit when they didn't get there way.

" Let just get to the van Garbo quickly spoke up getting in between the two boys as he watches the young teen turn around not saying anything. It seemed that the little outburst had exhausted him. He was going talking to Nick's father about this was getting out of hand. 

" Yes am coming in two days do think I should come earlier." The soft clam voice of Kevin sir spoke on the phone. He leaned back in his office chair. " ok thank you for letting me know have good night." He hung up the phone that was not a phone call he wanted to hear.

He slowly got up from his chair making his way kitchen it was late in the evening Frankie had gone to bed an hour ago he watched his wife cleaning dinner dishes as he grabs a cloth to help dry.

" So that was Garbo he started to talk to me about Nick his behaviours getting worse." 

Denise stop what she was doing putting a hand on her hip. " what is he doing that so terrible this Nick we are talking about." 

" You be shocked if I told you." He put a plate in the cupboard before facing her. " He has been very demanding moody he starting boss everyone around." 

She knew Nick definitely had his way of doing things and sometimes could sound like bossing. But demanding and moody was not her child. He was always so happy confident an old soul people would say when they spoke to her about him. " How about you take a day off at the church and go up early to surprise them maybe there just missing there dad." Has she slowly walk up to him as she wraps her arm around him.

He rests his head on hers" we are doing the right thing. What every going on with Nick its just teen thing they are home in a week." 

In the back of her mind told her there was something wrong with her son. But other thoughts changed her mind every time. She was being worried for nothing it was the early morning and late-night nothing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for Kudo and comments am so glad you guys are enjoying it don't worry I am not abounding this story am just taking my time with it I have chapter already written out now am putting filler chapter in. I am sorry if my grammar is not the best I have learning disability and grammar spelling has always been problem. But I am using Grammarly to help me and think it made a big difference.   
> hope like this chapter


	8. Hard Living The Dream

He smiled gently as he thoughtfully watches his boy rock out another late-night performance. It was an intimate place to perform enough people showed up. To naturally make it seem worthwhile. He had barely entered the ideal time to eagerly watch his boys play as his level of pride slowly increased with every personal song they played to the modest crowd cheering and singing with them. 

His eager eye wandered uneasily to his third youngest as he seemed like his boundless energy was not there tonight they had done 3 songs and the kid was starting to fade. Which was not like the child his eye raised in concern as the boys seem to have been watching Nick energy slowly drop they had a high bar stool he could sit on if he requested it. They slowed down to calmer song Nick seemed more at ease he sat on the stool.

Joe seemed to have instantly assumed more active leadership roles for a sec as he was running joyfully around the elevated stage instantly trying to hype up the enthusiastic crowd. To carefully try to give Nick time to build up his strength. Which made his heart warmed he undoubtedly knew his incredible kids maintained an unbreakable bond and they always knew they would support each other forever and always.

The incredible night drew to close as his children performed the ending song the crowd cheered as the curtains closed as the light deemed as the boy came backstage hugging and cheering with the rest of the band.

“Dad you're here as Joe took notice of his dear father standing comfortably against the wall clapping as he walks over as he gently wraps his eager arm around his doting dad.

He felt his two other boys come and hug him his heart becomes light he missed them so much “The show was a great boy" He claps them each on the shoulder. 

The boy grinned at his worlds " ok let's clean up and head to the hotel and I recognize all of you are tired. " He observes his boy acknowledged his word.

"Oh am just heading to the bathroom" Nick spoke up a little sheepish look on his face. He watches his to brothers roll there eye but nudges him toward the bathroom laughing.

He smiles at his father as he ran off to the bathroom.

Kevin sir watched his son run off shaking his head at the inside joke that he seemed to have missed with his children. His eye follows the band hastily packing up it was done with such ease everyone accepted a task to achieve. No complaining he saw Nick exit the bathroom grabbing water before heading to help out waving at him as he waved back. 

An hour later they place the last thing into the van. Nick was seated on the curb the child's face was pale. Sipping his third bottled water. He seems like he was itching to get in the car.

"Nick go to the bathroom before we leave" Kevin spoke to the teen. Shutting the van door.

The kid head shot up in anger "I am not a toddler I know when I need to go."He yelled out. Before stomping off to go to the bathroom.

"See this what we are talking about Kevin spoke to his father. He fine one minute the next he yells at us for something we think is no big deal." 

"Did you think he didn't appreciate it when informing him to go to the bathroom like toddler how do you think you would feel? At that age, Kevin sir spoke casually to his son. 

"If I don't, we are going to have to pull over in 10min cause he has to pee," Kevin argues back. " You haven't endured this whole week you don't know what he been like." Pointing in the direction Nick went.

Joe sat in the back of the van holding himself he hated when his family fought. " Kev…Please just leave it."

"I am not going to leave it." He spun around his eyebrows raising at his middle brother " He was rude demanding we are all tired yet he seems to think he exhausted."

"Wow, bro didn't think you comprehended what was going in my own body." Nick was leaning against the van his arms rested across his chest his eye staring dagger at his brother. " How about you be in my body for an hour!"

"Ok, enough I will not allow my boy to act like this." His voice spoke stern not shouting but firm. Making the three teen stop and turn to him. " we promise that if we fellowed are dream we would always put family first. We promise that if your dream didn't bring each of you boys joy we would stop."He slowly walks to his son as hugs them." some time living the dream is hard, and things don't go to plan." He kisses each of his son's head " now do you want to continue the dream or drop it all now. Your mom and I will love you guys with anything answer you choose."He could see the gears turning in each other boy heads.

"Well... I don't want to stop achieving this."Joes was the first to speak up." I love performing with you guys. Your my brothers and I don't desire this to stop."He felt tears slip from his eye as he wipes them away.

"It isn't going to stop bro Kevin clap his brother on the shoulder."I am not prepared to give up altogether yet. Look am sorry two of you. He looks at Nick."Look bro I think I been blaming you for a lot of stuff that we all have been going through. I think I also need to check my attitude with you. I am sorry bro will you forgive me."

Nick looked at his oldest brother showing a faint smile. As he fists pump his brother " yeah were cool am sorry too I know you guys r just looking at for me. I don't want to stop all that we have achieved. Just starting to feel tired I guess this tour was harder then I thought."He slowly brushes his hand through his curls. 

The three brothers held each other for a moment.

"What do we say, boys? Their father spoke loud enough for the whole band could hear.

"LIVING THE DREAM, WE ARE LIVING THE DREAM!!!"


	9. Cramps

The street light cast an eerie glow as they zoomed down the local highway. There was a soft clam in the car everyone had passed out long ago. They had made a decision that they drive overnight to the next places. Garbo Kevin and Kevin sir had talked about switching off every couple hour. Kevin sir had taken the wheel for the last two hours. A cry of pain broke out from the back seat. He instantly felt his heart jump out of his chest. His head whip around to the back nick was curled in the middle seat he was gripping his right leg.

"Dad, watch the road we have this back here" Kevin's voice spoke up. As he grabs nick arm " Hey what wrong you have to communicate to us what wrong."Their, father did his best to keep his eye on the road as he was trying to get over to the shoulder to pull over. 

"my, leg it...cramping...it hurt...it hurt." Nick was sobbing his whole body was tight his teeth clenched.

At this point, everyone was very much awake confused as was unable to help as they are speeding the highway.

"Can you try to rub it out" Joe spoke up as he tried to get to his little brother but Kevin pushes him back in his seat.

"Joe put your seat belt back on. I can comfort him from my seat you cant just sit tight. Nick, can you try to stretch your leg out to me"? Kevin spoke with calmness to his voice.

Nick shook his head " no it hurts too much." 

The car slowly made its way to the side of the road as the four ways were put on. Their father quickly came around to open Nick's side door. " Hey kiddo what's wrong." His eager eye inspected the teen he was gripping his right leg. " here let me see it just cramp we just have to massage it out know big deal." He slowly tried to move his son's hand away.

His oldest son took nick hand" just hold my hand Nick just allows dad to help you just have pinch nerve." 

"It… hurts…The poor child sobs out his body jerk in pain as his father dug his finger right into the muscle as he let out a choked sob."It burned it felt like his leg was lock and was trying to dislocate.  
He couldn't believe how tight the muscles were he finally could feel it release. As he could undoubtedly hear his son sigh he slowly stretches out the kid's leg.

"Does that feel better? Carefully looking at his face, the teen had instantly relaxed his fac.e "Think you need to come out of the van and walk around." The young teen wanted to do no such thing but one look at his concerned father and he knew. He had no choice in the practical matter he slowly unbuckled himself. Shifting his legs over.

His father had a hand on his arm making sure the had good enough balance to keep himself upright. He could hear a car on the other side of the van passing them. It was a cold late October evening. The fierce wind hit his face tingling his cheeks.

"I think I can walk my leg feel better" He mumbled look at the black ash fault. His father nodded as he slowly walks the length of the car. His muscles hurt little but nothing like before.

"stop and stretch ok." Merely preventing his son from getting back in the car. He couldn't see very good in the dark, but he could just imagine the eye roll that got directed his way.

Nick bending down to gently touch his toes it felt good to stretch they were on the road for 4 hours. " I think am feeling better." He smiled up at his father as he extends his hand above his head.

"Nick, have you been consuming a lot of sweets? He got a whiff of his son breath it was this strong fruit smell. 

"Um... I have been drinking a lot of water and when I am not drinking water it usually Coke we typically get from a rest stop or small convenience store."Shrugging impatiently.

"I think you should try to lay off the soft drinks ok." Smiling gently down at his son, he saw the little eye roll. " you need to relive your self we have two more hours"

"Yeah, I have to go" He hastily went to the side of the road he could feel his father standing near him observing the car as he urgent did his business.

"Hey, I think you should sit with me in the front to stretch your leg, so the muscle cramps don't happen again." Leading Nick to the side of the car opening the door as Garbo switched with the young teen.

"You feel better" Joe carefully pass him water. He had instantly switched with Kevin he desired to be close to his little brother. " If I accurately recall you say that cramps have been waking you up last week or so."

Nick nodded appreciatively taking a swig of water before answering. "Maybe it just a long car ride seating for so long." 

"You could be also going through a massive growth spurt." Their dad spoke wearily as he started the car. 

Everyone felt the pent-up energy in the car changed. Joe observed the cars pass the window in the back of his anxious mind he knew something was wrong with his little brother. His eye looking at the front seat as Nick was passed out against the window.


	10. Home Coming

She was so delighted her boys were coming home today. She missed them she knew They had been through tough times the last couple of weeks they were ready for this tour to end. To be able to start being family again. Denise knew in the next two days they would be heading on a little family trip for a week. Paul had a church conference and thought it would be fun to do a little family trip. 

So she was busy packing for that. She recognized that the amount of laundry that was going to have to be done for the boy tonight was going to be a lot. So she thought if she got half the family stuff ready first then when the boy came home. It wouldn't be so overwhelming plus the boy can do there own laundry anyway.

She tossed the dark load in the dry as she turned the machine on as her phone buzzed she flips it open to read it they were off the highway and was dropping off some of the band members than would be home in 15 she quickly sends replies back. Grabbing a basket of clean laundry making her way upstairs. 

She peeks in Nick and Frankie's room to see the young boy was playing with some cars. She knocks on the door not to straddle the child. She waited for him to pick his head open to look at her.

“Mommy.” Smiling up at her as he drops his toy cars running up too her as he wraps his arms around her. 

She slowly kneeled down hugging the 5-year-old. "Guess who coming home any minute." Whispering in the child's ear. The look on his face melted her heart.

"They're coming homing!!" As he started to run around the room in excitement. He stops in the middle of the room. " I can show them the cards I made them." He hastily went to his pillow taking out the homemade cards he had stashed under his pillow.

"How about you head downstairs and prop them on the dinner table and wait for them on the couch." She slowly picks up the laundry as she watches the kid speed downstairs.

"Oh feel so good to be home Joe yawn as stretched they slowly pulled into the driveway. Smiling when he watches the front door open. There little brother runs outside jumping with joy.

" He so funny" Kevin waved at them as he unbuckled the car gradually approached the garage. He slowly opens the old sliding van door. " Hey, little bro as he picks his little brother up and hugged him.

Nick slid out if the front seat hugging his mom "Hey mom as he wrapped his arms around he was so elated to be home.

"Oh miss you so much sweetheart did you grow a couple of inches." As she gave tight hug sway side to side.  
Nick let out a little chuckle " I been getting that a lot lately maybe I am."He steps back to allow his brothers a chance to say hi. As he high five his youngest brother. They quickly gather their stuff from the back and headed inside Nick made beeline for the bathroom. No one took any notice anymore. 

"Oh, Tank is that for us Joe pointed to the card on the table. The 5-year-old ran to the table and grab them.

"I made these for you." as he handed the cards out. " Joe opens you first as he jumps up and down smiling widely. Nick smiled as Frankie gave the card to him. He peaks over Joe's shoulder to see what the kid wrote inside the drawing was colourful.

"It you and me play wrestling in the family room. It says I love you."He pointed to the messy writing at the bottom of the page.

"Wow, this awesome Frankie thank you I love it soo much. He hugs the little kid bestowing him a big wet kiss.

"Eww." Frankie gently pushes his brother away. Wiping the wet kiss from his cheek. " your turn Kevin."

"How about you read me what you wrote kiddo." He went down on his knees allowing Frankie to sit on him. The boy happily compiled. " you're playing guitar on my bed helping me go to sleep keeping all the bad dreams away." Kevin couldn't help but smile at the kids drawing " this is one the best drawing I have from you."I'm keeping it in my guitar case, and every time open it all absolutely think of you."

Frankie beamed with pride snuggling into his brother's arms. " I miss you Kevy."  
"I missed you too," Kevin whispered in the kid's ear. His fingertips tickling the small child the kid screamed in joy.

Frankie crawled away laugh as he hid behind Nick"Save me the monster after me." 

"Who the monster," Nick spoke bending down trying to pick the 5-year-old up. His arm shook under the weight."Wow, you are getting big I can barely lift you." He tucks his arm under the kids' legs. Frankie wraps his arms around his neck.

"Kevin, the tickle monster." The kid laughed as he hid his face from his oldest brother.

"Can you pass the card, Joe? Nick adjusted Frankie in his arms. " Frank, can you show me what you wrote for me? Trying to get the kid back to the cards. Frankie took the card " look it your playing basketball and am on your team."Nick pointed at the picture he assumed was him and his brother." Are we crushing Kevin and Joe?"Frankie nodded.

"That was super sweet," Denise spoke up." I Am going to start making dinner can you guys start going through your laundry."She could hear groans going all around." It won't take a long plus we have something dad and I have surprise so hurry up so we can share."  
As that seemed to lighten up the mood as the teens. Quickly grab their laundry bring it into the small laundry room. to start sorting.

"JOE KNOCK IT OFF!!"

Nick could be heard yelling from across the room. Denise could feel the floor shake little as Nick came running in the kitchen. She slowly put down her knife. " ok what going on." Look at the teen as he had run past her and was now in the dining room Joe was not far behind. What looks like a dirty sock in his hand. 

"Joe, you put that down my shirt I swear." Nick was on the other side of the table his eye staring daggers at his brother. 

"Boys come on let's try not to antagonize each other." Slowly walking around the small island to pull Joe back away from Nick.

Joe rolled the sock into a little ball and chucks it in Nick's direction as Nick quickly dodged. The smelly thing but not pay attention. He tripped over his father's laptop charging cord. Which was plugged into the wall, and the computer was on the dining room table. He felt his body hit the old hardwood floor he quickly turned to see the laptop crash to the floor. His heart quickly sank trying to unravel the cord from is feet. 

"This is why we don't run around the house." Denise scolds her son to pick up the laptop from the floor. " Better hope its not broken young men." 

Nick slowly got up from the floor."It not my fault." He argued back looking at Joe. " Why isn't he getting trouble? Walking over to the table to look at the laptop.

"No one person is to blame for this." Denise calmly explained turning on the old think pad. It slowly started to boot up nothing seems to be broken thankfully. 

She slowly looks at her two sons " You both know better. I know you guys just came home. But I will ground anyone of my boy if feel they are not following the rules." 

"Sorry." 

Two teens spoke up at the same time smiling at each other. Before hugging their mom. Their mom hugged them back kissing them on the head. " Now get-go wash up for dinner. Pushing them towards the bathroom. She turned away as see the rolled-up sock on the floor slowly picking it up smiling softly. Boys will be boys she wouldn't have it any other way.


	11. Exciting News

"So your mom and I have some exciting news to share with the family." Kevin sir spoke from the head of the table. 

"So your mom and I have some exciting news to share with the family." Joe put down his fork. Looking at his parents his eye wide with excitement.

"No." Denise wipes her mouth with a napkin putting it on her empty dinner plate.

" Oh wait we won the lottery," Kevin spoke up. 

"Why don't you stop talking Nick snap at his two brothers as he slid his chair back to fill his glass for the 5th time?

"Nick sits for a sec you can wait for another drink." Their mom waved her hand to signal her son to sit back down. " Joe Kev shh listen pleases." She nodded at her husband to continue. Resting her hand on Frankie's arm to try and get him to calm down he was bouncing enthusiastically in his chair.

Their father cleared his throat as he tried again. " I have a week-long conference to go this week. I thought since you guys where off for the week the whole family could go for a little family vacation."

"We would love too," Kevin spoke up high fiving Joe." I know I been missing this family time when we were on the road."He saw his two brothers nod in agreement.

"Is their a pool," Nick spoke up

"I believe so." make sure you all bring your swimsuit. " But remember this conference is very important for the church and my job. So try to be on your best behaviour understood."His kids nodded around the table." Ok then go start packing we live in a day," Denise spoke out as she watched three older kids face turn from joy to disappointment. They slowly realize they would have to start packing again. Groans slowly echoed around the dinner. 

"Come on guys lets start Joe sighed cleaning his plate from the table "thanks for dinner mom it was good." he went into the kitchen to wash his plate then head upstairs to start packing. The young teen sat on the floor he was gradually going through his clothing. He felt his stomach growl. He had eaten less than an hour ago and was starving.

"Hey, Nick which shirt should I take." Joe poked his head in holding two articles of clothing. 

"Um...the red one."He slowly pulled out some jeans and put them next to him. He pulled himself off the floor. He felt his center of gravity go one way as his head swam another way.

"Hey, good." He quickly went over to steady his brother. Slowly transferring him over to their little brother's bed. 

"I'm ok just got dizzy." Nick shook his head the feeling past as fast has it had come. Joe grabs the water bottle that was sitting on the nightstand unscrewing the cap and handed it to his brother. He took it and drank the whole thing in seconds wiping his face after. " Thanks, bro." He softly spoke not really knowing what else to say. Looking down at his socked feet.

"You really haven't been feeling well have you." Joe rubs the teens back as he took his hand away in shock when he could feel every vertebra on the teen's body.

"Joe, I'm good. I am confident this brief vacation will just be what the doctor ordered."He tried to sound confident as he flings the emptied bottle of water in the trash can with the rest of them.  
He tried to sound confident as he throws the empty bottle of water in the trash can with the rest of them. "You sure you ok." Not wanting to leave his brother's room if he was going to find him passed out on the floor 2 min after he left.

"Yes am sure." pushing his brother off the bed "Now go finish packing go bother Kev likely he hasn't started." 

"Ok…" joe slip off picking up the two shirts off the floor he had dropped. " so you like the red one correct shaking the shirt.

Nick nodded throwing up a thumbs up he watched his brother slip out of the room. He slowly layed down on the bed taking a deep breath. Feeling his stomach growl again. He slowly sighed making his way off the bed. Pleased that the world didn't seem to spin. Swiftly making his way down to the kitchen. He was craving some protein opening the fridge.

"What are you doing? The voice of their mom spoke behind him. The voice of their mom spoke behind him. She was not unfamiliar with teen boy ravenous hungry.

"Yeah, I was looking for something to eat do we have steak?" The teen carefully started to shift things around in the fridge.

Denise raised her eyebrow at the odd requests. " No, but we do have some yogurt if you are looking for some protein." Slowly opening the draw that housed the cheese and yogurt handing it to her son.

Nick look at the yogurt he really wanted to have some steak his mouth watered with the image in his head. She handed him the yogurt.

"What with you and demanding food." The teen face changed into embarrassment. 

Grabbing a spoon from the draw," Who told you about that?"

"Everyone said you been acting little off on this tour is that fair to say." Walking over to the teen cupping her hand on his cheek. 

"You could say that, but I am sure it's nothing." He places a spoonful of yogurt in his mouth allowing it to sit on his parched tongue.

"Well, I am proud of you I hope you recognize that. She gave her son a hug. Putting down his cup of yogurt as he wraps his arm around his mom he was so fortunate to be able to have such a supportive family.


	12. Your Never To Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to do two chapters 11 and 12 tonight since they where both pretty short hope you enjoy.

Rain lighting tap on clear glass window the wind picks up. Gently pressing on the house naturally making it creak and groan. The adolescent teen was tossing and turning. His emotional part of his brain wouldn't stop worrying about his little brother. He clenched his fist around the used covers the feeling of his hand against his innocent little brothers back as a flash of images of people who been starved kept flashing in his mind. 

"Hey, Joe u ok," Kevin spoke from his side of the room." I can hear you moving around."He slowly turned on his lap on the nightstand. Slowly sitting up. He could see his little brother curled up under the covers his eye blinking conscientiously trying to get used to the sudden brightness of the lamp. 

I am just thinking about Nick tonight."He spoke in whispered tone making sure they didn't make to much noise it was nearing one in the morning. Their parents had gone to bed an hour go Nick had naturally gone to be early.

Kevin nodded thoughtfully " I would be undoubtedly lying if I didn't think about him. But mom and dad don't seem worried."Lays down on his back looking up at the ceiling. 

"They haven't been on tour with us they don't know how bad it got." Joes voices came out harsh. Gently rubbing his tired sunken eyes. " I mean dad came near the end but nevertheless I don't think they're taking this seriously." Sitting up in bed looking over at his brother.

"Joe, you do know you also have a tendency to be a little bit of a hypochondriac. When it traditionally comes to sickness. Kevin tried to reason with the teen about Nick's behaviour and symptoms.

"The young teen couldn't argue with that comment But he didn't feel Nick back. A shiver instantly ran down his spine. He was brought out of his dreadful thoughts by the distinctive sound of the toilet being flushed and faucet started to run.

"That is 7th time to the bathroom tonight and it only 1 in the morning." Kevin sighed gently turning his head to the bedroom door Nick's feet gently patted across the hall back to Frankie and his room.

"That can't be normal," Joe earnestly argued his hand running through his dishevelled hair in grave anxiety. Pulling back the cover to get out of bed.

"Joe." Instantly giving his concerned brother a determined look " Maybe try merely talking to mom and dad tomorrow not now. No one really going to process any of this right now." watching his brother sit back down in frustration." You need to try and get some rest."Thought slowly crossed his mind" Would you like to sleep with me tonight it might help ease your mind." 

"Wasn't he too big to run to his big brother for something like that? But the more that he considered it the more he wanted comfort. 

"Hey bro you coming in." Throwing the pillow at his brother breaking him out of his mental monologue. 

"Don't make this weird bro when I was your age still ran to mom when I was having a bad night." Sincerely trying to get his brother comfortable to the novel idea. He didn't want to push, but he knew his brother responded better to physical contact.

"I'm not that much younger then you bro Joe jokes back grabbing the plump pillow Kev had allegedly thrown. Before he could talk himself out of it he instantly ran into his brother's arms. 

Kevin smiled covering them both," I promise everything will work out in the end."But his words didn't seem to help the situation." Did something happen between you and him I don't know about?"Facing his brother trying to get feel what going out.

"Nothing happened if your thinking of argument. I came into his room tonight, and he got up from the floor. I just watch his face go pale."He slowly cleared his throat as he could feel he was about cry. He felt a hand rub his back calming him little. " I instantly drop everything and was able to steady him." Slowly looking at his beloved brother. " I legitimately thought he was going to pass out Kev he scarid me so badly."

"I wish you would have called me or mom and dad." He instantly felt his voice raises. That, not something we should conceal." Making himself very clear.

"I was able to get him to the bed, and he said was fine. Looking at his hand, "He seemed ok I thought he had maybe just stood up too quick."He heard Kevin hum in understanding" But when put my hand on his back oh god his back his ribs I felt every single vertebra under his shirt." Finally, he couldn't hold it in anymore as he instantly felt his breath hiccup in his chest.

Kevin carefully pulled his brother into his arms. Rocking gently rubbing the teens back. He didn't realize how bad Joe's anxiety had gotten when it came to all of this.

"Hey, Joe look at me." He gently pulled the boy out of his embrace, so they could see each other, "I promise we will talk to mom and dad about this tomorrow."He grabs some tissues from the nightstand giving them to Joe smiling softly.

"Thanks." He blew his nose wiping his tears. He felt Kevin promptly pull him down on the double bed blanket enveloping them he snuggled into him. He just needs a feeling of safety someone to ground his mind.

"You feel little better Kevin spoke softly into his brother's ear he got a small shake of the head yes

"Night bro," Joe spoke softly into the pillow.

"Night bro" Kevin echoes back slowly curled around his brother hold him tight letting him know he was there for him.

The unmistakable sound of the prevailing wind and gentle rain slowly lulled them to sleep.


	13. Family Vacation Starts

"Hey, mom dad can we talk to you." 

Denise picks up her head to find her two sons standing in the kitchen doorway. It was eight in the morning. She was surprised to see both boys up this early.

" of course Joe." She tentatively set the morning paper down."She sipped her morning coffee she watches them sit down at the small kitchen table.

" what going on." Their father closed his laptop watching them look at each other before they begin to talk.

" It about Nick." Joes slowly look st his parents. " Whatever going on I think it's getting worse much worse."He felt his hand start to sweat as he wipes them on his pants slowly breathing in deep.

Denise crosses her hand in front of her leaning forwards " Joe sweetheart am sure whatever Nick going through. Is nothing to be worried about."

" You guys haven't seen him every single day." Kevin promptly broke into the conversation. " He, not the same person he was a month ago."He didn't understand why this was so hard for them to understand. 

" When I was that age I went into big growth sprout and I was skinny as you can be but was still healthy." Their father walks thoughtfully around them gently resting a hand on his two boy shoulders. " I genuinely think it great you guys look after each other it warm my heart but there nothing wrong." He passively watched his son look at each other still not believing there own parent's chosen words.

" It not just being skinny it more than that." Looked up at his father " The drinking the bathroom I swear he went to the bathroom 12 or more times last night. The leg cramps the demands his mood I am losing my own brother. Joe spoke the last words barely above a breathless whisper.

He could see his mom gently shake her head at his words "You're not losing your brother I promise but this week will make sure we keep an eye on him." If I feel like something wrong will bring him to the doctor." Reaching across the table squeezing her son's hands. The teen shook their heads in understanding.

" Now can you go wake up the youngest members of the house we are leaving in about an hour." Denise smiled wryly. She watches them get up from quickly leaving the room."I am certain its nothing sweetheart." Kevin Sr sat down next to his wife instantly bring her into an affectionate hug gently kissing her head. But her gut was telling her something different.

The Jonas kids were waiting eagerly for the dad to get them checked into the local hotel. It was really nice place lobby was massive. This was definitely one of the nicer hotels they had been at.  
It beat the motel and dilapidated building they had been sleeping in on the month tour. Nick was laying across the couch shoes and all hoody was over his face. He had a pounding headache is little brother was full of boundless energy. 

Joe was running around the luxurious couch chasing Frankie making silly faces at the 5-year-old. Not helping the situation. "oh you missed "Joe spoke riling up the kid. 

" Boys," Denise spoke up looking at her family Kevin was sitting on the opposite couch from Nick. A small coffee table separated them. Frankie was running around the two couches. His big brother not far behind again. She gently let out a sigh.

" Boy". She tried once more this time speaking a little louder. She steps in front of the 5-years puts a hand out to get him from running the little monkey looked up at her smiling. Joe sat down next to Kevin who was texting on his phone.

"Nick, can you shift your feet, so your brother can sit next to you while we wait for your dad? She knocks on the kid's feet to coax him to move.

" Why can't he sit next to those two." pointing to his brother. Snapping angrily at his mom. She been pushing his button all morning and throughout the 3-hour car ride here.  
"Because am asking you too." Crossing her arms tapping her foot. " It rude to have your dirty shoes on furniture that really not your Nicholas I won't ask again.

The teen gave huff grumbling under his breath but swung his leg off the couch. Propping his elbow on the armrest resting his hand on the side of his head. He felt the couch dip in his mom slowly sat down pulling his younger brother on her lap.

"When we are here some rules, have to be followed." Looking at her children making sure they were listening attentively. "I appreciate you three are old enough to be without your father and me. But I want to make sure you know where each other are at all time." 

"that seems reasonable." Kevin looked at his brother to naturally see that they agreed with the plan. Nick Joe nodded in tandem.

" The second rule is wanting you guys to be in your room at 11:00 pm. That doesn't mean you can't stay up late with each other."She watched the eyes of the three light up with sense mischief.  
"Third rule." she looks at Nick when she spoke earnestly " If I see any behaviour that I think is not acceptable. Make no mistake I will take privileges away."Speaking slowly and clearly." That goes with backtalk and swearing. Do I make myself clear? 

" yes mom," the boys spoke around the there little family meeting.

" oh before I forget rule number 4 wants us to still partake of family dinner together we will meet in the dining hall every night at 6:30." Breakfast is from 7:00 am till 11:00 am lunch is 12:00 till 2:30. Everyone understands." She observes them nodding "well let's go to the room and start this vacation."Everyone slowly got off the couch. 

Joe slowly made a move to aid his little brother up from the couch who looks dead on his feet. Hey, you feeling ok." 

Nick took it gratefully he slowly stood " just tired mom won't allow me to breath every word I say is a problem." 

Joe swung his arm over the kid's shoulder. Bring him in close " I am not intentionally trying to pick a fight."He spoke in a low voice" But you been a little rude just say sorry and am sure it will blow over." 

Nothing else was said as the pulled there luggage behind them they all made it into the massive elevator. Nick took note they were going to the fifth floor. The floor shifted as they slowly went up he felt his head spin for a sec gripping the gold handrail for support. Letting out a deep breath he ignored the look his brothers gave him before looking at each other. It was a quick ride as the ting of the elevator let them know they were on their floor. On the right side was a massive window looking down at the main bustling street below. The rooms were on the left. 

" We are in rooms 505 and 506 there father spoke up." He handed his boys their Keys. " Please try not to instantly lose them ok." They all slowly walk down the hall. Frankie was running head looking at the numbers on the door stopping instantly at 506.

Nick grinned at his little brother " thanks for helping us find our room buddy." He carefully slid the card into the slot and waited for it flashes green before going inside. Dragging his luggage behind him the small bathroom was on the right it had one sink a bath and toilet. He throws his bag on the bed on the left-hand side closest to the bathroom. A nice window at the far end on the right was tv sitting on top of the dresser with a desk beside.

There was a door next to the desk that slowly opened " good this open."Their mom poked her head in their room." if you want you guys can come and hang in our room."Smiling at her boys.  
Nick looked in his parent room to see they had a small sitting area with a couch and tv with a double door which he assumed went into the master bedroom. 

" so where are u sleeping?" Kevin asked only to see that Nick had already put his stuff on the first bed. So he throws his stuff on the other bed. " Joe you want to sleep with Nick like what we been doing on tour."

"I am cool with that." Joe stretch and yawned " Nick you want to share a bed with me?"Watching the teen grab a cool water bottle from the mini-fridge guzzling the whole thing in less than a minute. 

" Um, do u mind if I have the bed too myself and you and Kevin share." Wiping his face placing the bottle on the desk to fill it up in the bathroom sink later. Looking up at his brothers sincerely hoping they mutually agree with his plan.

" sure am ok with that." Kevin sat down at the end of one of the beds. " Joe you ok with that promise I won't hog the bed or the blankets." 

Before Kevin could do anything Joe jump right on top of him putting him in a headlock. " Joe really off me." He tried to gain some leverage but then Nick joined the light play fight. Crawling on his two brothers, the sound of laughter was carried around the room vacation had fully started.


	14. UTI Urinary Tract Infection

"I have to pee." Nick's voice properly spoke he hops off the bed quickly running to the hotel bathroom. Denise walked into her son's room. The four boys were passively watching a movie well Joe had passed out an hour into the animated movie. 

" Is your brother going to the bathroom again." She watch the teen ran past her.

Kevin looked at his mom his parents had no idea half what they had been experiencing this past month. Nick poked his head out of the bathroom making his way back on the bed crossing his legs looking over to see what he had missed in the movie.

" i was hoping that we could get ready for dinner in 15min." Denise look at her watch.

" Can we have steak for dinner am craving big juices steak. Nick spoke looking up at his mom. Smiling big at thought of food.

"Well if the hotel has a steak, you can have steak at the buffet." She was not convinced there would be such a thing. But she didn't want to have to fight over what specific type of food they were going to have.

"Can we go now? Nick looked at the clock seeing it read 5:30 "I'm starving." Grabbing some chips in a bag that was laying next to Kevin.

"Hey Nick out that not you're." Kevin Slapping his brother's hand away relocating them to the bedside table. He didn't grasp how the kid can eat and eat all day and they still claim he was still starving.

Nick grumbled slipping off the bed sitting on his own bed throwing look at his brother from across the room. He didn't seem to notice which seem to piss him off even more. 

Denise watches the boy interaction ignoring Nick's behaviour she wants to have a conversation with the teen but she was worried the kid might throw a complete fit. She didn't think she had the mental energy to deal with it right now."I think we can leave to go down in 15min. She tried again to get the teen moving. "Can you guys change into nicer clothing?"She could see some of eyes rolls she shook her head. Waving Frankie so he could get dressed. The kid hop of the bed running under her arm into their room. " Thanks for listening kiddo." she called out to him." Raising her eyebrow at her other three.

"ok, we're going," Kevin spoke up rolling out of the bed nudging Joe awake. He was drooling all over the pillow that was defiantly now his " Come on we need to get ready for dinner. He spoke softly not to startle the guy.

Joe waved at his mom rubbing his eyes letting himself stretch out his limbs. " It feels so good to stretch I wonder why that is." He watched his mom shake her head at him.

"What!!"

" she looking at your cause your massive dork." Nick spoke up he pulls out black jean and blue cotton long sleeve shirt. " mom you think this will work?"He presents the articles of clothing on the bed.

She slowly walks over to take a look," I think it fine. She made a move to hug the teen, but he moves away to maintain a distance from her. 

" You all right?" She gave her son a surprised look.

"Yeah, I'm fine he smiled taking a sip of water." I have to go to the bathroom putting the bottle on the bed he snuck behind her. He could feel eyes on him ignoring them he closed the door behind him.

Denise grabbed the almost empty water off her son's bed " He went through how many today?"Turning to face her two older boys. She let her self-let out an exasperated sigh.

"We been telling you but you guys didn't listen to us." Joe flip opens his suitcasing looking for top and pants. " we were not kidding when he said he drank and pees all the time." Pulling out pants he thought would be alright to wear tonight.

"Besides it normal like dad said" Kevin snark back he was angry that their words didn't seem to be good enough. Getting off the bed crossing his arm looking down at the trash can. 

"I counted 10 Kev. That just us being here for 3 hours."Joe spoke looked at his mom. He didn't want to be in the fight, but he also wanted his mom to understand they're not crazy.

"Look, boys." She throws the water bottle back on Nick's bed " All talk to him just have fun spending time just being brothers." She smiled patted them both on the shoulder she hears scream on her side of the hotel." I have a deal with your youngest brother."She closed the door behind her.

"Did mom leave? Nick came out of the bathroom. 

"Yeah, she left Kevin to look up" my turn in the bathroom he ran into the bathroom " oh god Nick did you make number two in here god it stinks." 

"Maybe." Nick laughed he slowly zips off his sweater and pulled off his shirt as he heard a gasp behind him. He turns to see Joe staring at him as every single vertebra could be seen on his brother all his ribs. He looked like a skeleton he had no fat on his body. To this day Joe never comprehended how he didn't faint at that moment in time.

"Can you slow down done sweetheart." Denise raised her eyebrow at her son. Her second youngest was wolfing down food. " Did you forget your manors? Raising her eyebrows 

Nick picked up his head " sorry I really hungry." he gave her a small smile he grabbed his drink beside him chugging down the coke like it was water.

"Oh ok, that enough Nick." she took the empty drink from him the teen." I told you this was your only drink for dinner."If you're still thirsty, you can have water. Slamming the cup down harder then she meant. The rest of the family looks at the awkward interaction between mother sons.

"I have been drinking water all day wanted something different." Nick put his hand on side of his head he started to play with the bean that was on his plat letting out a sigh. 

"Then stop drinking so much water honey no one asking you to drink so much. Looking at her son, he was wearing a baggy sweater. They had gotten for his birthday. It occurred to her that she thought the sweater seemed to hang off the teen much more than it normally did. 

"I can't stop drinking the problem," Nick argued back dropping his fork on the plate as it made a clattering sound. " You think I want to drink 100 litres all day!" His fist clench in anger. " Don't get me started with me having to go pee every 20min." He stood up from his seat.

"Where do you think you're going? Denise was surprised her son was being this assertive.

" I'm going to the bathroom for the million times." He spoke not caring anymore if he was getting grounded. He spun on the spot marching to the back of the restaurant without saying another word.  
In the last couple of weeks, he felt like anytime he had somewhere to go. He needed to know where the washroom was. Just in case he felt a strong urge to go.

He pulled down his fly hearing the urine start quickly flowing he couldn't help but let out sigh his bladder relaxing once again. he looks down to see his pee was bright yellow and foaming little bit. He knew he should inform his parents. But what teen wants to participate in that conversation. He quickly finishes up heading back to the table to find everyone had left. His heart sank little he felt bad now about the way he had acted. 

His phone buzz he quickly flipped it open to see a text from Joe saying they were meeting in the main lobby for family game night. Made his way over his mom made eye contact with him she made a signal that she wanted to talk to him in private. He tried not to roll his eye so he nodded fellowing her couple of couches over sitting down facing the fire

The warmth of the fireplace next to him help to calm his frazzled nerves. He slowly turned to face his mom who always seemed so put together. She slowly smiled at him he knew this conversation was going to be much calmer than one they had a moment ago. His shoulder shagged with relife 

"So you want to talk about what been going on lately." She crossed her hand on her lap. " people have talked about these odd things that you have been dealing with. But I have never seen it in person. So am sorry that snap at you all day."She rubbed his arm waiting for him to speak.

He slowly looks up at the woman who raised him "It's hard to explain really." He slowly began. "But the two main things are I been drinking and peeing a lot."His head turns back to fire the flame looks so full of life unlike him who feels like his fire been extinguished.

"It could be UTI." His mother spoke calmly.

"What is UTI." He stumbles over the letters his heart now racing. He looks at his mom for some sort of reassurance. She pulls him into a big hug.

"Sweet it's ok UTI stands for Urinary Tract Infection. She rubs his back the sweater hiding how sick the kid really was. " It very normal we will keep an eye on it all trying to make an appointment sometime this coming week to are family doctor" She felt her son relax.

" Do people pee a lot when you have UTI?" He just wanted all these symptoms to make sense. If his body was fighting some sort of infection then that could explain the horrible exhaustion that he been feeling lately.

"Yup." Answers her son's question letting her hand run through the kid's curls " make sense why your thirsty am sorry I shouldn't have taken your drink from you."Changing the topic suddenly. 

"It's ok." The teen mumble " now we have some idea whats going on."Feeling like his heart was a little lighter grabbing his mom's hand. They watch the fire for a little bit longer. 

"You want to play some games with family." Looking down at her son as he looked up at her.

"Sure."

They slowly got off the couch made their way to the rest of the group. He found a spot in between Joe and Kevin he was happy that he might finally have answers to some of his symptoms. It didn't seem so scary he grabbed a pile of cards that his father handed to him everything was going to be fine.


	15. Dont judge a book by its cover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer chapter i hope you guys enjoys.

" Are we all ready for a morning of exploring the little town." Kevin sir spoke to the family. They all sat around the breakfast table. Their couple of grunts from teens of the group of the family could be heard.

"Where are we going?" Joe spoke grabbing the orange juice. Pouring himself a glass setting it back on the table.

"Their nice church just down the road from here in the quiet little town thought we walk around this morning then we come back and relax." Their father spoke with excitement to his voice.

Nick sighed he was exhausted he didn't sleep soundly last night he didn't feel like he had the energy to do anything. " Do think it ok if I sit out of this one."He mumbled.

" You aren't feeling great sweetheart." Denise felt her son's forehead " your not warm or anything."She looked at the teen face to see he had big bags under his eyes." what time did you head to bed?"

Nick shrugged his shoulder " I went to bed at 11 but woke up a lot to use the bathroom. I don't think I slept for more than 2 hours." 

Denise looks at her husband before looking back at her son. " If you're not feeling well enough you may stay back if you wish ok." She watches her husband nod in approval.

"Thank you I hope you guys have fun." Take a sip of his chocolate milk " maybe if am feeling better this afternoon Kevin and Joe we can go swimming."He saw his brother's face light up with that idea. They hated being apart especially when one of the brothers was down and out. After breakfast, they all made it to the looby to say their goodbye makes a plan to meet back in this spot for lunch.

"Hope your feeling better." Joe spoke hugging his brother tight " will bring you back something ok smiling at his exhausted little brother. 

"you don't have" Nick looks at his two brothers " just have fun with rest of the family." He was going to be snoozing in the hotel room.

"yes, we will make sure it really cheese." Kevin clapped his brother on the back turning him around to receive a hug. " It is our job to make you cringe." They both waved goodbye as they headed out for their morning trip.

Nick stood in the lobby waving goodbye. His eye wandered to the little convenience store that was attached to the hotel. He was craving chocolate milk. The one he had for breakfast was just not enough for his taste buds. He had a little bit of money on him and little treat wouldn't hurt him.

Making a beeline to the back of the store where they kept the refrigerated food items. He grabbed three chocolate milks before getting in line. There were a mom and daughter standing in front of him not making much attention to them.

"Mom how many carbs are in the bag of chips ." Nick rolled his eye why was the girl worried about something like that. She didn't look more than a year older than him. She was tall and skinny.

"15 the mom spoke up not taking her eyes off her phone." remember you were running a little high this morning so just take that into a count ok." 

Nick couldn't help but look up at the family. What type of mom was allowing her daughter to smoke? He saw the mom look at him in the corner of her eyes he quickly dropped his eye down to the floor. She uttered a clicking noise with her tongue almost annoyed at him. They promptly paid and left. 

He felt his face heat up in embarrassment. Placing his thing up on the counter pull out his wallet trying to forget about the bizarre encounter altogether. 

"Would you like a bag for this?" The woman asked Nick nodded pulling the amount he needed placing it on the counter grabbing the plastic bag " thank you."He made his way out of the store to head back up to his room completely forget the mom and daughter's conversation completely. Ready to satisfy his overwhelming craving.

"Mom Nick Joe and I are going for a swim.” Kevin's voice carried through the intimate hotel room.  
He swiftly closed the joining rooms doors to give Nick some privacy to change. It seemed the morning nap had done the kid some good. When he had come down for lunch to meet the family, he seems to have a little bit more energy.

"Nick said he would meet us down there," Joe spoke from the couch towel over his shoulder. flipping through TV channels.

"Guys can I talk with you,” Denise spoke they walk into there parents' room.

She placed her book down with her reading glasses on top. " you fellow the rules look after each other keep an eye on your brother. I think he is coming down with something."The two teens nod.  
"I also don’t want to get a call about Joe needing a hospital trip we been so good this year.”

Joe put his hand to his chest with his mouth open “ What me!!! I would under no circumstances do anything dangerous.”

“Oh please," Kevin rolled his eyes "there a reason you nicknames Danger.” Gently pushing his brother.  
Denise rolled her eye at Joe's antics putting her glass back on flip back to the page she was reading. " please be safe love you." Echo of loves called back to her as her two sons ran out of the hotel room.

His black curly hair was the only thing that had some life and energy on him. His swimsuit hung so loose around his bony hips he had to fasten them so tight it looked stupid. Slowly runs his hands down his ribs everyone stuck out like he was those girls that had an eating disorder. He tries to make a muscle in his forearm, but there was nothing.

His tongue was dry swollen in his mouth he downs some water to get moister back for a little bit. The chocolate milk was so delicious he had finished all three of them this morning. It was nice to have changed from the water he couldn't wait to have more at dinner.

Wrapping the rough hotel towel around himself trying to hide from the mirror his tired mind and body didn’t want to swim. But the youth inside him wanted to so badly. Before he could talk himself out of it he grabs his key card and opens the main door off there room heading downstairs 

“What’s taking him so long,” Joe spoke from the deep end of the indoor pool. He was slowly completing laps while Kevin was on a chair texting some friends from school. The sound of the heavy door being opened across the room Nick unruly mop of hair could be seen slowly coming through.

“Finally men.” the two older teens spoke up. 

“Sorry." His voice strained by fatigue He slowly dropped his towel on a chair next to Joe's stuff.

Kevin felt his breath get caught in his chest as his brother looked like walking skeletons his skin scratched across. It looks like his skin would rip off if he shifted the wrong way.

Nick seemed like he didn’t notice the way his brother was examining him he jumped into the deep end. Wanting to forget about everything for a couple of hours. Unfortanly, that image will be imprinted into his older brothers for the rest of his life 

"You weren't kidding." Kevin mouths to Joe who nodded solemnly.

Joe was pulled out of his thoughts by Nick try to drag him under the water. He quickly dropped under the water Nick and he started rolling in the water.

Kevin rolled his eyes as he watched the two young teen antics “hey watch it!!!” a huge splash hit him and his phone. Quickly drying his precious phone with a towel. He turns to see Nick and Joe slowly coming closer to the edge of the pool evil looks on there face. “ what are you to doing? His wet feet pitter-pattered away from where he was sitting second ago.

Before he could move far enough huge wave water hit him right in the face. He quickly started to run around the deck of the pool trying to escape from this cruel attack.

“Maybe if you would just get your lazy ass in the pool, we wouldn’t always attack you.” Joe tried to explain. He quickly throws another wave at his poor brother who was trying to dodge the water.  
He was doing a funny dance on the pool deck his hands dancing widely. 

“ I will get in ok promise stop." Kevin quickly hid behind a plastic deck chair.

Nick rolled his eyes” That's a lie and you know it grabbing a pool noddle that was free-floating around and try to reach out to poke Kev with it.

“Hey, all get in the pool." Slapping the dumb pool noodle away.“ just give me chance jeez.”His brothers seem to finally give up. Nick dove under the water Joe crosses his arm pouting the tiniest bit tap his foot under the water eyebrows raised waiting.

Eventually, Kevin was able to get himself into the cold pool. Joes was trying to do a handstand at the deep end while Nick was trying to stand on Joe's feet and balance.

“ Joe if you could stop shaking then I will be able to get on better,” Nick spoke as swam to edge the pool to rest for a sec.

“ Why don’t I try to hold you up Nick so you can get your balance,” Kevin spoke slowly swim to the 7-foot deep end.

Joe and Nick nodded in agreement Joe held his breath and dove down sticking his feet up. Nick quickly but his feet on his brothers trying to stand. He felt Kevin slowly hold his weight. While he got his balance.

When he felt Nick have a handle on his balance he let go.“ yes you're doing it Nick but before Nick could really stand Joe let his feet go dropping him into the water.

They quickly broke the surface to give a high five“ that was so awesome Nick excitedly spoke shaking his head as a spray of water showered around him. They tried that for another couple of minutes But every try it seemed like Nick was breathing harder than the first go around.

" you ok." Kevin, grabbed his brother bring him to the edge when it looks like he was struggling to stay above water. 

Nick wipe some water from his face a wave of exhaustion washed over him in second after only playing in the water for less than an hour he felt like he needs to lay down.

"I'm just feeling a little tired." Not looking at his big brothers. His bladder was also felt super full but he didn’t think he could make it to the bathroom He quickly swam away from his brother to allow himself to relieve his bladder. He was breathing super heavy he felt little lightheaded. He slowly stood up in the shallow end.

“Hey, guys think I'm done.” Nick's voice echoed off the wall. Joe and Kevin turn to him look confused on there face. 

“But we just got Kevin in the pool and you want to get out." Joe jokingly spoke. 

Yes,” he spoke making sure he was being very clear turning away from his brothers and climb the ladder of the pool. 

Kevin and Joe could see every vertebra of the teens back when he was slowly climbing out of the pool. Nick's swimsuit was so tight it looks like he was wearing a bathing suit that was 4 size too big.

“Ok”. They echoed back as those words seem to hang in the air far too long the only thing that could be heard was the sound of the gentle waves of the pool.


	16. Too Much Of Good Thing

The sun was slowly setting over the trees as the Jonas family was heading to dinner. Joe was chasing Frankie to the elevator Kevin was talking to his dad about some current cords he wanted to try on the guitar when they got back home.

Nick was away behind everyone his feet dragging his eye watching the odd hotel carpet pattern has he walked. His brain felt fuzzy his limbs felt heavy. He could feel his mom looking back at him concern was written on her face, but he didn’t have the energy to smile at her he was tired of acting like everything was fine. 

They all made into the elevator he leaned heavily on the gold handrails he felt the elevator slowly go down as his word began to spin horribly. Closing his eye tight breathing in deep letting much-needed oxygen into his tired lungs. Just as the dizzy spell came, it went and they were all filing out into the lobby. He felt someone wrap their arms around his shoulders. 

“ You tired had a busy day swimming at the pool.” His mom spoke quietly in his ear.   
He nods at the comment licking his lips his tongue was too sore to speak as his mom steered him to the hotel restaurant. He quickly went to grab a plat he was starving as he started to cram as much food on his plate as he could. There were pasta pizza chicken pork potatoes anything you could ever want. Once he was done slowly made his way back to the table that his family had sat down at. As a waitress came around asking about drinks 

“Chocolate milk," He spoke up when it was his turn. That craving never went away. It seems that protein was something that he could not stop thinking about. Chocolate milk was something that was easy to get to at the hotel. It was a quick fix to his craving for the time being anyway.

They dug into their dinner Frankie was talking about some TV show but all Nick could only think about was the next bite. Quickly swished back the milk and before he knew it 1 glass turn into 3 then 5 then eight glasses at the end of the meal. He had gone up three times to refill his plate.

"Nick honey you're going to get sick pleases slow down." His mother grabbed his hand to stop him from putting food in his mouth.

" I'm hungry he argued back." shovelled more food in his mouth.

Denise sighed allowing her son to continue eating The kid must be going through a growth spurt. Not allowing it to bother her. It was totally normal thing for a teen to go through why was she so worried. 

The family sat down for there even card game an hour and half of playing card with the family Nick felt like he needs to use the bathroom his stomach kept cramping badly. Even after drinking all that milk, his tongue was hard he couldn’t close his mouth his stomach cramping again. 

“ I needed the restroom," he mumbled the Bathroom was right next to the front desk quickly getting up from the couch. But it was too late as he felt bile rising in the back of his throat. He faces going greenish-white as he made a gagging sound before everything coming up. He felt himself projectile vomited at the front of the help desk. His eyes where watering throat burning he felt like he couldn’t breathe at some point trash can had been placed under his face. Feeling someone rubbing his back people where mumbling around him t throwing up the 5th time but this time nothing came up.

“ We need to get him to are room his father spoke quick 

“ i…think I am done he spoke his throat was raspy. Someone wiped his mouth.

“Come on kiddo let's get you to our room,” Joe spoke in his ear slowly helping his brother off the floor Nick's legs were shaking so badly leaning on him They both slowly walked to the elevator. Joe slammed his thumb on the upper button. “got you, bro,” he mumbled.

His head horribly spun his stomach knotted so badly he thought he was going to throw up all over again. Letting bunch off the air into his lung to try and lower his chance of throwing up all over the elevator. Slowly feeling his stomach clam down. Shivering his shirt was wet from sweat. He could feel Joe bring him close to give some support.

“Nick you doing ok you think you're going to throw up again. Trying to get the teen to look up at him.

“I think I am ok." The elevator door slowly opened as they made their way to their room. He basically throws himself onto the bathroom floor as he throws up bile nothing more.  
Joe quickly grabs a washcloth that was next to the sink and soaked in warm water as knelt down to his brother.

“ Hey let me wash your face as his brother fell into his arms and began to cry.” catching him off guard Nick never cries he just held his little brother. Not taken notice that his brother wasn't producing any tears that how badly dehydrated the poor kid was.

“Can I wash your face, or you want to take a shower”? Softly speaking into Nick's hair as the raspy voice of his brother spoke up little above whisper,“ I think all wash my face and head to bed.” He grabs the cloth from his big brother It felt nice on his hot sweaty face. “can you help me stand up as his leg felt horribly shaky and weak? Joe didn’t even hastate as he helps his brother up.

Joe could hear the sound of the main family bedroom door being opened. “ you think you're ok if I leave you alone for a sec I want to make sure mom not going to start yelling at you or something.”  
His brother nods quickly yes before he made his way out closing the door behind him taking a slow deep breath. Has he made his way into the small living room area?

“ Hey, mom Nicks ok he just cleans up in the bathroom.” His mom looks up she didn’t look mad she looks more scared than anything. His dad was sitting on the couch playing with his wallet he smiled at his son. 

“ Thank you for looking after him while we took care of things downstairs.”He walks over to his son and gave him a firm hug. He wrapped his arm around his father as he could feel tears running down his face he was so scared and he just wanted his family to tell him everything was going to be ok.  
Denise quickly made her way into her son's room the lights where still on in the bathroom as she could hear running water. 

“Hey, Nick honey can I come in, please. Water stops her son's head poked out of the door. Looking very pale his eyes had glazed look to them. He steps out of the bathroom holding a glass of water. He had put on his PJ pants. She felt her breath catch in her throat her brain couldn't register what she was looking at her son's body. He looked like a prisoner of war. She just throws her arms around her son bring him to hug tears streamed down her face.

Nick just leaned into his mother he started to cry all over again " mom what's wrong with me I feel like am dying."He choked out as she hushed him they stayed in the doorway just rocking back and forth.


	17. No Sleep For The Weary

She was woken to the bed shifting. Slowly opened her eyes glancing at the clock that read three AM There was a figure stumbling to the bathroom. Her great clench with worry Nick had been going to the bathroom all night none of them were getting much sleep tonight. They had made decisions that nick was to sleep with her tonight while her husband slept in the room with the two older boys.

She looks to see that Nick glass water was gone likely to refill it once more she knew she had to make the call to the doctors tomorrow first thing in the morning. Allowing her self to sigh listening to the stillness of the night. The water ran in the bathroom light was brought into the room as her son open the door turning the light off making his way back to her. She watches the silhouette of her son pass the bed to sit in an armchair in the corner of the room pulling his leg up close to himself. 

"Everything ok." She whispered to him slowly sitting up in bed to face him. " you want the light on, so we can talk."

Nick took a sip of water placing it on the desk beside him. " I thought you were sleeping." His voice is raspy from exhaustion and the fact his whole mouth was dry not even water could fix it now. 

"No sweetheart I was awake I heard you every time you get up to go pee or get a drink." She slowly pulled the covers off swing her leg over to turn the lamp on. Getting better looks at the poor children. He looked so pathetic sitting in the chair. 

"Sorry, I been keeping you up taking another drink letting it sit in his mouth. Watching his mom come over sitting on the end of the bed looking at him soft smile on her face.

"Don't say sorry you're not feeling well." Patting him on his boney knee. " All be calling the doctor first thing tomorrow." 

"So I guess we'll be leaving early." He felt his heart sink. He rounded all of this for his family. " This was going to be such a good vacation." Looking at the ugly dark hotel carpet. His eye fellowing a pattern.

"No baby you didn't mess anything up. Her voice firm making sure her words came clear none of this was his fault. " we want you to start feeling better and if it means we need cut our trip short so be it." Bringing her son close to her gives him a soft hug. She notices her son seems to breathe very slow like every breath was hard. Also she could smell fruity smell on the teen's breath.

"What's wrong mom." He felt her stiffen looking up at her she seems to have frightened look on her face. " mom everything ok." He grabs her hand that simple act seems to bring her out of it.

"Yes am fine I want to bring your dad in and talk with you." Swiftly getting up grabbing her housecoat from the chair. " All be right back ok she nodded at him closing the door behind her.

Leaving Nick alone his eyes look towards the only source of light in the room. Grabbing his glass to take seep to only find that it was empty again. Looking towards the bathroom, his legs felt heavy he didn't think he could walk the routine for the 20th time tonight. Flopping back in the chair in frustration. 

He was brought out of his foggy mind to his mom and dad coming back in. He just looked at his dad trying to smile but it came out more of a grimace.

"Mom can grab more water please."Handing her the glass his tongue smack against the roof of his mouth. He watches her turn and walks to the bathroom to get him more.

"Your mom said she thinks your getting worse." Nick's eye followed his father as he sat on the chair next to him he just shrugged his shoulders. 

"Can you close your mouth kiddo?" He notices his son's mouth seem to be hanging open a little bit. He observes his son shake his head.

"It hurts too much I can't close my mouth my whole tongues hard." Nick tried explaining. 

His father was taken back he made a motion to get him open his mouth so he could understand.  
He slowly opens his mouth his dad shown flashlight in his mouth. His mouth was red and irritated. His tongue was comprised he had an impression of his teeth around the edge and the top was indeed very hard. He got the same fruity smell that he had noticed on and off with his son for a couple of days.

"Mom coming with water would you like me to go get some ice cubes from the ice machine down the hall." Turning off the flashlight looking at his son in concern.

"I would like that pleases." His eyes turned to the sound of his mom coming back. Handing him a new glass of cold water. He chugged it down in seconds. 

"Thanks."

Putting it down on the desk looking up at his parents. Feeling very exposed like he was dressed full nude in front of them. The worried look on there face made him squirm in the armchair feeling very uncomfortable. 

"I need to get him to ice it might help with dryness on his tongue. His father spoke quietly.

"Oh there hotel key in my purse." Denise pointed to the small back bag that was on a chair near the front door. She sat back on the bed facing her son. She didn't know how to help her son at the moment. This was not something she could grab bandaid and fix.

"Mom all be ok." He felt like he needs to comfort his parents. Maybe he was just being overdramatic. But he felt so drained his head pounded with every breath he took. Curling himself in the chair resting his head on the armrest.

"Sweet you are far from ok. You want some pain killers and then try head back to bed?"Watching her son nod for the request of pain killers.15min later Nick was back in the bed snuggled up to his mom, a couple of ice chips in his mouth. The pain killer was slowly working through his system. 

"Night mom."  
"Night sweetheart."

The light where slowly click off mother and son tried to get back to sleep but none slept that night. Worry filled the room like a cloud of smoke chocking its victims.


	18. Leaving Early

"So your father and I have made a decision." Denise's voice was soft and calm. She didn't want to speak too loud has Nick was still sleeping. Joe Kevin both looked at each other in worry they wanted what was best for the little brother. Even if meant cutting short the family vacation.

"There two options." Their mom started up again. " Nick and I head out today while you guys stay the extra two nights." Or we all leave as a family today and will all be able to be home around 8:00 tonight." 

"But I want to go swimming," Frankie spoke up walking over his mom.

She slowly reached out to him placing him on her lap. " I know but right now your brother super sick and want to get him to the doctor early tomorrow morning." Rubbing her son back hoping he won't start throwing a fit.

"I would rather just go home if I am being honest." Joe sighed." he been making me worried if we stay here all I been thinking about is him.

"ditto." Kevin nodded. 

Their dad smiled at his son brings them into a hug " You guys are such good brothers."He felt Joe wrap his arms around him the teen began to sob." Oh Joe it's ok we are getting him help."He rocks him rubbing the kids back.

Kevin allowed him to have that time with his father. Joe was definitely the most emotional out of the three of them. He caught his mom wiping her eyes. He gave her a reassuring smile they where going to get Nick to help it was time to get to the bottom of this.

Nick came out of the room around 10 feel a little better than the night before stretching his hand above his head letting yawn escape his mouth.

" You feeling any better," Joe spoke from the small couch in the main living space. His brother looked very pale dark bags under his eyes. Clothing that fit perfectly a month ago now hung off him. 

Nick made his way over sitting next to his best friend. " I feel a little better I'm hungry ready for breakfast." He heard his brother laugh felt an arm wrap around him pulling him over. 

"No Joe don't!" Nick tries to fight for his brother's attack he felt a flare of anger run through him as he landed a sharp elbow to Joe's ribs. 

"Ow." Letting the kid go Nick may be skinny but the kid had pointy elbows they could do some damage. Rubbing his side. " I was merely playing men no need to get aggressive." His tone light but Nick gave him a look that let him knew that now was not the time.

"Nick, can you help me clean up your clothing please? Their mom called from the room he shared with his brother for three nights.

"Coming." Not looking at his brother has left the room.

The Jonas family had finished their complimentary breakfast before piling into the van. Ready for long drive home Frankie was fussing Nick had snipped at everyone at least once. He just wanted to listen to music till he fell asleep. 

20min in and both Frankie and Nick had fallen sleep in the middle seats. They had to make many stops on the side of the road for Nick to relieve himself the trip that was supposed to take 3 hours took 4 half. When they finally made it, home everyone just wanted space from each other.

Nick made a beeline to his room flinging his bag on the floor. Looking up at the ladder up to his bunk bed. His heart sank his body had no energy to make it up. All he desired was to lay on the floor. 

That exactly where Denise found her son hour later he had pulled down his pillow and little blanket and was sleeping on the floor. Her heart hurt for her sick child she slowly shook him awake. 

" Hey, sweetheart I was wondering if u wanted to come down for dinner dad brought home Chinese food." He slowly moved under the blankets nodding at her words.

"Did dad buy the normal order? His stomach let out a growl. He gave a cheeky smile he was starving he had eaten anything since lunch. Looking up at the worried eyes of his mom. 

"Yes he did if you feel up to it you can wash up for dinner and come down. Slowly get up from her crouched position she felt her knees crack. " why did you not go up to your bunk to take nap." gesturing to lump that was her son.

"I was too tired to climb up so just slept on the floor." Slowly getting up when he felt his world spin. He felt his mom grab him laying him back on the floor.

"sweet Nick Nicholas her voice was starting to sound frantic." She was watching her son's eye-roll around his head for a second his face got very pale. Slowly laying him back down which seemed to help immediately.

" I'm fine just got dizzy." He mumbled his hand rested on his forehead. His mom slowly stops spinning he let out a slow breath. 

"I'm going to get you some water you slept for an hour might be dehydrated." Rubbing his chest before quickly leaving the room.

He could hear feet run into the room Kevin and Joe peeked there head in the room. He waved to them shamed at how weak he felt as they came over and sat with him till his mom came back with a full water bottle with it handing it to him. He chugged half it down.

"what happened?" Joes ask with worry Nick look like he was getting worse every hour. 

"I just got dizzy am fine." Closing his bottle and set, it downs next to him. Crossing his leg hoping he could make this scenario less awkward he loved being center of attention to some degree. But he didn't like this sort of attention this type made him feel embarrassed. 

"That not normal." Kevin look to his mom for some sort of reassurance but she looks as lost as he felt right now. Clapping his brother on the shoulder trying to give some level of comfort.

"You just need to drink and eat some." Their mom spoke up finally we got the water thing down so now have got some food in you.

"yeah." Joes grab his brother around the waist. "Let's get some food in you." Slowly lift him from the ground Nick helps little. His leg shook under him but at least his head didn't spin so violently this time around.

Kevin grabbed the water bottle off the ground as everyone took note that Nick didn't take his arm off his brother. It seems like he really did need the physical support and for Nick to show that was significant.


	19. Urine Test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought to do chapters 18 and 19 get them out since they're both short they will get answers very very soon. maybe chapter 20 who knows oh wait I know I am writing the story.
> 
> Thank you for the kuddos and the support of this story. Keeps me focus and make me happy people really like this story.

He woke to the birds chirping outside of the window. He tosses the big comforter over his head. Trying to go back to sleep. Nick had made the choice to sleep downstairs on the couch he didn't have the energy to make the track up last night. He didn't have to get up for another hour.

Slowly began to slip back under the sweet bliss of sleep but his bladder alerted for the need for the bathroom groaning for the umpteenth time. Slowly pulling back the cover. His feet hit the cool hardwood floor let shiver run through his back. Reaching down for his glass of water slowly sipping. Before making his way to the bathroom. His limbs aching with every step leaning against the wall breathing heavy. Giving himself time to suck in much-needed air before walking down the narrow hallways again.

Finally, he made to the washroom relieving himself. Deciding to brush his teeth while he was in her kill two birds with one stone. He had to be careful about his tongue it was horribly sore and swollen. He had to use water to swish around in his mouth he didn't have any saliva in his mouth to be able to spit out his tooth past. After everything was done and taken care of he made his way back to the couch. Slipping under the blankets his heavy eye fluttered close he slips away from the word for another half an hour.

"Nick let go." Denise had her car keys in her hand they were running late. Looking at her watch. Letting out an exasperated sigh Nick was in the bathroom for 10th time this morning. It was starting getting on her last nerve.

"I'm coming." She could hear him call back opening the door walking out grabbing his wallet on the side table with his trusty water bottle. Slipping on his running shoes.

She hands him a light jacket her eye flash to the date of the newspaper. NOVEMBER 17 2005. Folding the paper up handing it to him. So he could throw it out in the recycling bin.

"You want me to throw this out." Looking at the paper the sports section catching his eye. He didn't get reading the sports highlight this morning.

"No Nick we don't have time for this." Grabbing it back opening the front door pushing her annoying teenager out. She heard him grumble at her ignoring it giving him the key, so he could unlock the car and get in. Walking down to the end of the driveway. To throw out the newspaper making but the wind caught it throwing it halfway across the line. 

Nick quickly got out of the car grabbing the paper balling it up and throwing it in the car garbage. " today is not our day." Turning to his mom handing the car keys to her. Closing the car door buckling in.

"I would agree." Starting the car, they slowly drove off. She looks at the clock to see they might be able to make it on time if the traffic was light. They had 20 minutes to get there. 

Nick watched out the window they passed some signs that were outside of building JDRF run. "Mom, what does JDRF? Stand for."They passed the building to fast for him to read all of it.

" I don't know." She turned to her son to see what he was talking about, but it seems they had past whatever it was.

Turning on the radio they drove the rest of the way to the doctor's office in silence. They were both not morning people, and talking seems to be too much effort this morning.

"Is there time for me to head to the bathroom?" Nick spoke up they slowly pulled into the parking lot. The doctor's office was in a tall building on the right-hand side. 

"You think you can wait they want you to do a urine test." Slowly backing into a spot throwing the car into park 

"I guess."Nick shrugged unbuckling himself opening the door they made there into the building. Fellowing his mom into the elevator, he watches her press 4. " Will you talk today about the appointment" Nick looked at his mom sheepishly. The elevator slowly ding She nodded in acknowledgement. The door slowly opened he could feel his heartbeat pick up a little bit he didn't understand why it was so nervous all of sudden.

Letting himself take a deep breath before slowly heading into the doctor's office. It was a small office there was little play area in the corner with little kid toys. He made his way to the front desk.

"Hello." The receptionist picks up her head looking at him. " Do have an appointment. She looks up at Nick giving him a soft smile.

"Yes with Doctor Lee he handed her his health card." 

"oh ok." She typed in some information to the computer. " can you pee in this cup, please? Handing him a small plastic cup with screw-on lid measurement printed on one side.

" oh...ok…" he felt him stumble over his own words he blushed a little in embarrassment.

" oh, it's ok" she handed his card back to his mom. " Everyone does it." Trying to give the teen a reassuring smile. 

Making his way to the back of the office to where the bathroom was. Opening the door, the only thing good about this is he really had to pee. Setting the cup down getting himself ready when he had everything easily accessible he unscrewed the lid and lowing himself over the toilet to pee in the small cup. Making sure he wasn't spilling it everywhere. Once done he screwed the lid back on. Feeling like the hardest part of this whole appointment was over. Washing his hands quickly left the bathroom feeling proud of himself handing it off to a nurse that was at the front desk.  
Sitting next to his mom letting out a sigh.

"How was that," Denise spoke quietly to her son.

"fine." They both gave each other a cheeky little smile. 

"Nick Jonas." The same nurse who took his pee was standing in the doorway. Holding clipboard which he assumed had his medical info waves them back.

Slowly standing up he felt his mom gently lead him. Fellowing the woman to one of the many exam rooms. Looking up at his mom leaning against her, he was glad that he was finally going to get an answer. They slip into the room the door closed behind him. When they open the door again their life as they knew it was going to be forever changed he could never go back.


	20. Diagnosis

Nick sat down on a black plastic chair his mom sat down beside him he watched the nurse sat on a wheely chair chart in hand smiling at him. She had jet-black hair it was gathered up in a bun in the back of her head. Her scrubs where bright pink they match her nails. 

"so I'm just going to ask you some question take your height wight temp then the doctor will be in." She slowly explained.

Watching the teen slowly nods in understanding. She stood up to grab the thermometer from the desk pressing some button before walking over lightly putting in the boy's ear. A couple of seconds it beeps " oh good no fever throwing out the plastic earpiece. " Do think you can stand on the scale for me. Just take off your sweater ok."Writing down numbers on his chart.

Nick slipped off his sweater setting it on the chair " Are we doing to height or weight first."

"How about we check your height first then your weight. Turn to face me ok."Putting the chart down allowing the teen to take off his shoes watching him step on. She came in front of him getting the measurement needed. " Looks like you grow a couple of inches the last time you were here." 

"Oh, how much," Denise spoke up wanting write it in her book she had.

"You grow." looking at the chart. "About an inch and half-Ok, now your weight. You can turn the other way for this if you want."Helping the teen, she slowly starts moving things above his head. 

"Oh." She was taken back by the reading. " no sorry that can't be right she slowly starts moving the metal pieces. But she came up with a similar number. She frowned in concern not making eye contact with either of them writing down the info.

"what was his weight." She could hear the mom ask a concern in her voice. "He lost some weight. All hand this over to his doctor and she will inform you ok." Smiling at young men in front of him. " nice to meet you two." Leaving the room.

Nick slowly steps off the scale throwing back on his sweater. " What was that about? He pulled himself up on the exam table his legs swing back and forth.

" I'm unsure." She spoke honestly. " But it makes sense you lost some weight after what I saw last night." Looking up at her growing son who looks dead on his feet 

"Least I grow." Smirking at his mom trying to lighten the mood but it didn't seem to do much. His eye turned to look outside watching the car flying down the highway. Both of them jump when the heard soft knock on the door. 

"Hello." The young woman slowly opens the door smiling at the two-member of the Jonas family. She had long blond hair she had it down for this visit she was slim in her mid 30.

"Hello, Nick and Denise closing the door behind her. Shaking Denise's hand then Nicks sitting down on the chair the nurse had sat down in moments before. Turning to the teen 

" So why have you come to see me on this windy cold November day."Trying to get the teen comfortable. She been seeing Nick since he was a baby.

"Um...for the past month, I have been starting to drink and pee a lot." Nick rubbed his sweaty palms on his sweat pants. Looking at the linoleum floor licking his dry lips.

" We saw mood changes in him as well." Denise started to carry the convention giving her son time to compose himself again. " we believe it was teen hormones starting to play up." Slowly sighing at Nick's pediatrician. 

" Well am glad you came to me." Looking up at Nick."Whatever going on Nick I want you to know that I am here for you and so is your family." Resting a hand on the teen's knee trying to give him some level of comfort. 

"How much have you been drinking?" Trying to get more info out of him. She had a feeling she knew what the child had but she needs to make sure the symptoms match up to her idea. 

"At first it wasn't a lot it was more the feeling of dryness in my mouth." He tried to explain. So I would drink but one drink turns to 3,4,510,."Running his hand through his hair in frustration. 

"So in turn with all the liquid came peeing." The doctor spoke up helping the story run its course "can I look inside your mouth do you feel thirsty right now. Getting up and grabbing her penlight from her lab coat.

Nick nodded his head he had forgotten his water bottle in the car that all he could think about.

"Open your mouth." Pointing her light inside the teen's mouth to see that teen was in a horrible stage of dehydration. His teeth had clear imprint alongside the tongue. She gently presses on the tongue with a tongue depressor to find it was hard. The tongue was not healthy pink it was more whitish.  
She moves her fingers to the back of his neck near his ear to check his tonsil and lymph nodes they seemed normal.

" How do you feel your energy level have been" Grabbing her stethoscope that was around her neck putting them in her ears.

" I feel horrible all I want to do is sleep my body feel slow my brain feels like it been in fog for the past week." Nick looked at his mom to see she had a very worried expression on her face.

"What about eating do you find eating making you feel ill. Slipping the metal piece of stethoscope under the teen shirt. " Take a deep breath please I know its cold. "His lungs and heart sounded good but he seemed to be trying breath in more air than normal. It sounded like it took a lot of energy to breathe.

"No, he eats everything in sight it like he can't get enough food he always asks. He keeps demanding food like a pregnant woman having cravings."Denise let out a tiny laugh Nick blushed in embarrassment.

" he did throw up last night at the hotel we where staying at But that was just because he had drunk eight glasses of chocolate milk in one sitting."Denise quickly spoke up.

" That seems like a lot to drink in one sitting doctor Lee spoke up" 

Nick watching her set a blood pressure cuff around his right arm it slowly started to squeeze his upper arm. He starts to feel his blood pulse at the uncomfortable vice.

"I been craving a lot of odd foods and chocolate milk was one of those things." he tried to explain to his doctor.

"Your blood pressure little low." Slowly letting it go unvelcroing it from the teen's arm setting it back on the wall. Sitting back down writing the vital numbers on her chart. 

" I can definitely see how it's hard to resist craving sometime we all have them." Doctor Lee look up at the teen before going back and reading the teen height and weight.

" I pee about 20 times yesterday if that helps with any info your missing." Nick cracks his knuckles feeling very nervous.

" That is a lot quickly writing that down in her chart " you also lost 15 pounds I'm guessing 2 weeks." reading off the numbers.

" I'm sorry he lost how much weight." Denise needed to hear that again she couldn't believe it.

" 20 pounds." Doctor Lee sadly spoke up. Both of Jonases look very alarmed by those results and rightly so. Nick was in no mean overweight at this point he was way underweight base on his height and weight as a growing teen boy.

"Ok, I have one more test to do." She wheeled over to a small cupboard in the corner. Grabbing three things, it was out of eyesight of Nick, but he had a feeling he knew what it was. Joe hated this test his brother had a little bit of needle phobia.

When his doctor turned around, she had a small handheld device with something that he knew prick his finger. He could feel himself physically cringing. Subconsciously curling his finger under his hand. She also had a white cylinder container that made a popping sound when she opened it up.  
He watches her pull out a paper strip that was the only way he could explain it really. Out of the cylinder container, she gave him a reassuring smile.

"Ok, Nick you ready." He slowly nodded flipping out his ring finger on his right hand. He feels her take his finger cautiously resting pricking devices on the finger pressing button as made a fast clicking noise. He felt his finger sting he jerks in surprise letting out a little yelp of pain.

"Sorry sweetheart." The test trip sucked up his blood. It was sitting in the slot of the handheld device. She gave him kleenex to press against his finger. She put the device on the counter. Her back turned to him and his mom. He heard the device beep twice. 

The doctor let her shoulder drop slowly turning around tears in her eyes. 

"Nick, I know what's wrong with you have type 1 diabetes your blood sugars so high it won't even read on the glucose monitor. She watches the teen break down right in front of here. This new diagnosis was going to change the child's world forever.


	21. I'am I going to Die

The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. 

“I'm I going to die." the teen on the exam table spoke up he was visibly shaking he had full-blown panic in his anxious eye. Denise immediately came to her son's side. He curled around her he let out loud choking sob. He didn't want to die. He was too young to die, wasn't he? 

“You're not going to die.” Their family doctor slowly came over and places a hand on his shoulder. Wiping tears from her eyes. 

" You will be able to live a long happy life with type 1 diabetes." She made sure every word she spoke was getting through to the distraught teen and mother. 

"What exactly is type 1 diabetes." stumbling over his words. Wiping away the tears. He could feel his upset mom rubbing his back. Denise was desperately trying to register the critical information in her own mind. Didn't the condition effect people that had poor diets? Why was her son getting diagnosed with such an unusual thing?

Their doctor took in a deep breath before starting. "Type 1 diabetes, is a disease in which the pancreas does not produce any insulin. Insulin is a key hormone that helps your body to control the level of glucose (sugar) in your blood."She grabbed her chart from the desk. All the symptoms you have informed me like  
Drink a lot of water.  
Peeing a lot  
Fatigue  
Weight loss."

Nick looked at his mom's shock that they had discovered what was wrong with him. But he didn't feel calm his heart was still pounding in his chest. 

"He will have to take insulin for the rest of his life." The doctor was now more talking to Nick's mom. " He will have to take insulin injection for the rest of his life." 

" Wait what." Both mother and son spoke simultaneously. 

"He is in severe DKA and needs to go to the hospital to get treated." She spoke in a stern tone making herself very clear. " Go pack a bag and go straight to the hospital. Even better if you could just go right away. Your family can grab everything for you."

"Wait I'm sorry whats DKA and why does my son need to go to the hospital."Nick watches his mom slowly sit back down on the plastic chair. Like if she stood any longer she might faint.

" Ok listen DKA stands for Diabetic Ketoacidosis and because of that, he is losing weight peeing and drinking. Your son dangerously dehydrated and his whole chemical balance is off."She needed them to understand there was no time to waste he needs fluids electrolytes and insulin in him straight away.

"All call the hospital to let them know you are coming I would recommend New York kid hospital I know it 45min away but he will get the best care there." She swiftly places all of Nick's records back in her folder. "everything will be ok Nick." she gave the teen a hug and smiling at Denise" Be strong ok." Hastily leaving the room to place a phone call to the hospital.

Nick look at the door from where the doctor had just come from. He wipes another wave of tears away. He felt numb, or he was in a dream. The rain started to fall behind him a roar of dull thunder could be heard from far. His concerned mom aided him putting on his coat slowly open the door " I need to go to the bathroom." He slowly mumbles slipping from his mom grasp making his way down to the hall.

"Here." Denise jerks at the voice coming from her right. Nick's doctor handed her a water bottle "For the ride to the hospital."

"Nick went to the bathroom?" Watching Denise nod. Her hand fumbling around in her purse for her car key. Her action where rough and jerky ending up dropping her whole purse. Thing spilled out 

"Fuck." Denise let the swear slip out. Kneeling down to desperately try and clear the mess. 

" Denise, it's ok." Slowly kneeling down to help the mom of four. " Nick is a strong kid he will be ok." Trying to give some sort of reassurance.

" Kim, how can you tell me that? You just told me he was going to have to do injections for the rest of his life. Looking at up at her family doctor and her friend. Slowly raising back up letting out a sigh. Securing her purse back on her shoulder key in hand.

"I am diabetes educated for kid and adolescence. As well as normal pediatrician. All be seeing overall of Nicks care and I am telling you this, not a death sentence. Giving her friend a tight hug.

That seemed to ease some of Denise's anxiety. She broke off the emotional hug wiping tears from her eyes. They could hear footsteps. Nick rounded the corner snuggling up close to his mom.

"You ready to go." Denise looks down at the young boy. He slowly looks up at her giving a nod. Licking his parched lips not sure if he should say anything to his doctor. But in the end, he decided to say nothing. His mom leads him out of the doctor's office. He felt rain pelt down on his uncovered head. He didn't have any energy to care slipping in the car. 

"I need to call your Dad, so he can meet us at the hospital." Anxiously watching her son look out the window he made no indication that he heard any of her words.

"Nick!" Her voice growing in concern snatching her son's hand. " Nick look at me pleases."

"What do you want me to say? He snaps back at her jerking his hand away. He felt anger boil up inside of him. Looking out the window, his whole world was flip upside down. 

"Don't get mad at me please I'm scared to." Tuck some hair behind his ear. " you don't have to talk to dad but still need to call him." Digging in her purse pulling out the water bottle."If your thirsty all place in the cup holder for you ok. Sliding it in before pulling out her phone ready to make the difficult phone call home.


	22. Ignorance Is Bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys thank you for sticking with this story I been having a lot of fun writing it. This is a short chapter today but I have many more to come don't worry.

"All be right overall all get the boy to pack some clothing for you and Nick. Kevin Sr was leaning against the counter. " Nick everything will be ok, just, have faith." He could hear the poor kid sobbing. It broke his heart that he couldn't soothe his son.

"You guys should start driving call me when you guys get settled." He nodded humming a couple of times. " ok am going to tell the boy loves you both be safe Denise. He heard the phone beep letting him know the phone call had ended slowly setting on the kitchen counter. 

"Was that Mom and Nick." Joe peaks his head in the entrance of the kitchen. "Are they coming home? Slowly slipping in. He could sense something was wrong his dad's eye where watering. Stopping dead in his tracks, he felt his heart drop into his stomach.

"Dad what wrong with Nick"?

"Your brothers heading to the hospital." Slowly looking up at his son, he didn't know a lot of the details. He just had the name of illness type 1 diabetes. He had worked with some people who had diabetes. He really just know the term more than anything 

"Can you get Kevin so we can talk more in the living room." Leading the teen to the staircase gently pushing towards them. He needed a moment to try and register the info watching Joe run up the stair in his sock feet.

His little brother was going to the hospital he couldn't fully understand what was happening Is it cancer would Nick have to be on chemo. It made me sick to his stomach just thinking about it. Was he going to die he stumbles grabbing onto the railing?

"Joe? Hey, buddy come back to me men you look like you seen a ghost."Kevin found his brother stand in the hallway gripping the railing of the staircase. He was horribly pale he tapes him on the face which seems to bring him back to reality.

"Joe you ok did dad receive news about Nick." Stepping back giving his brother room. To try and shake off whatever spell he was under. 

Clearing his throat looking at his big brother. " Kev Nick is going to the hospital." Moving away from the railing wiping his sweaty palm on his pants. " Dad wants to talk with u downstairs."

"Ok, we can do that." Leading them both downstairs. Not letting go of Joe's shoulder. It didn't look like he was fully all there yet. They didn't need Joe to take a spill down the stairs right now.  
" Go to dad all get something for you to drink." They went their separate ways for a minute 

Joe took a sip of his water waiting for his dad to speak. Grateful that Kevin had thought of the water his throat felt super dry right now the anticipation was killing him.

Kevin Sr took a deep breath. " As you know Nick and your Mom went to the doctor's office this morning. In the process, he was diagnosed with a condition called Type 1 diabetes." Taking a sip of water clearing his throat.

"what does that mean," Joe spoke up panic was filling him his hands where shaking? He felt his father grab his hand. 

"All I can tell you is Nick needs to take insulin I believe." He was trying to remember any form of diabetes information. He might have gotten being a pastor, but he was coming up with nothing. 

" What is insulin? Kevin spoke up "I know learned a little bit about diabetes in science class." 

"What have you learned? Joes pick some lint off his jeans. " I mean heard the term used around. But never met anyone with it." Looking at his brother who was sitting on the floor next to him.

"Something about how it caused by eating to much sugar and being overweight or something like that." Kevin couldn't help let out a snort. He could not imagine his little brother being overweight he was far from it.

"wait but Nicks not even close to that." Joe laughs along with his brother. It felt good to let out an emotion that wasn't crying. 

Their dad shook his head at his two boys silly antics. Sipping some water slowly getting up off the floor. " boys do you think you can help me grab clothing for your mom and activities for your brothers to do."

They quickly nodded they wanted to make Nick hospital stay as comfortable as possible. The two-member of the Jonas household smiling at the image of their brother being overweight. Not knowing their brother was going to have to face those ignorant jokes and comments about his disease for the rest of his life. In turn, they will have to face the hard reality of stereotyping.


	23. Hospital Admission

The sound of the radio being abruptly turned off brought Denise back to the present. She could all most make herself believe they were just heading to a theatre for early morning rehearsal." Everything ok." She turned her head to the teen sitting beside her. He was supporting his head on the window. He looked extremely pale his breath seemed to slowly get worse.

" Have a headache and the radio was making it worse. He mumbled grabbing at his water only to find he finishes it.

"You want to mine it in my purse." She turned on her flicker slowly changing lanes. The traffic was slow they were in the middle of morning rush hour.

" Pleases." He unzips his mom's purse and pulled it out. " What do think going to happen when we get there." He was a bunch of nerves he had never had to stay over at a hospital before. Joe was more of a hospital magnet in the family.

"I can't say." Trying to be as honest as possible for her son. " Do you want to do pray or anything it might help your anxiety." She slammed on the brake quickly some driver thought cutting them off was a bright idea.

" Ass hole," Nick yelled in anger 

" Nick sweety pleases I know your anger but don't take it out on a stranger." She quickly did shoulder check pressing little on the gas she gradually made it onto the shoulder so she could get off the highway.

"No, I definitely don't want to pray or anything like that. The teen spoke up what was the point in praying it wasn't going to alter anything. Right now he just wanted to drown in his self-pity. Unscrewing the water taking a swig of water. 

" why me." Wiping his face on his sweater. " what is Diabetes it has to die in the name." You can't tell me that everything going to be ok." The hospital was slowly coming into view.

Denise grips the steering wheel " Well I'm as lost as you right now. But what I do recognize is that we are going to get you feeling better." Her eye scanned the street trying to find a place to get into the hospital parking lot.

" I believe it on the right mom." Pointing to sign that read Emergency entrance parking on left. He could feel his stomachs going into knots taking another sip of water. Letting it sit in his mouth before slowly let it slide down his parched throat.

The car slowly stops in front of the parking machine to allow them in. He watches his mom pay for the ticket before allowing them to drive in. He could see the big red Letter saying Emergency.   
They slowly went around the first floor of the parking garage looking for a spot. They finally found one it had to be the farthest from the entrance. 

" Do u want me to grab you a wheelchair or you think you can walk." Putting the car in park. Turning so she can have a clear look at the teen. He was looking paler every time she looks at him.

" No all be ok." Reaching out to seize his mom's hand for some sort of support. He felt he was treading water, but the waves were trying to drown him. The smell of gasoline filled the air but. It didn't seem like they even took notice. They both need to try and compose their thoughts.   
Nick was the one who slowly letting go nodding let his mom know he was ready to go in. Grabbing his water and wallet opening car door. Letting out deep breath fellowing his mom to the entrance.

The sliding door opens to the main waiting room. He could smell the strong disinfectant that hospital where know for. There were not many kids in the waiting room. Likely cause it was early in the morning in the middle of the week. The walls were covered in colourful paintings of butterflies and flowers. Likely to help kids feel less nervous he was too old to be fooled by the images.  
He allowed his mom to do the talking this time to the triage nurse. Sliding his card to her when she asks for it. 

The Nurse looks at the card then the computer quickly looking at him and then back on the computer. Before standing up and making a beeline around the corner.

They didn't have to wait long till the nurse and doctor came around the nurse had a wheelchair with her. The doctor was male with short brown hair with the glass he looks to be in his 30.

" Hello, am Doctor brown you must be Nick and Denise Jonas." He shook their hands. " Nick if you don't mind nurse Mary will wheel you to the back." 

Nick slowly sat down setting his feet on footplates. Looking up at the nurse, she was wearing scrubs that had Disney character on them. She had long blond hair she smiled down at him.

"Hi sweet, we are going to bring you back to get u ready Doctor Brown just want to talk to your mom for a sec ok." She reaches over to give his mom a handshake.

" All be right their ok sweetheart. Kissing her son on the head, she slowly watches him quickly wave before they wheeled him back. She let out a shaky sigh. 

" Come I would like to discuss little more about what we are going to do your son." Doctor Brown spoke calmly and softly leading them to a private room. The room had to small couches in it a lamp that added a dim glow into the small space. Trying to help with the clam atmosphere.

Denise sat across from the doctor sitting up straight. Her hand rested on her purse she played with the strap. She wanted this to be quick, so she could go back to her son.

" We got a call from Jersey Kids medical office saying they think your son might have type 1 diabetes. The doctor spoke softly. He wrote notes down on his clipboard. Slowly looking up at Denise.

Denise look behind her all she wanted to do was be with her son right now she didn't have time for the doctor to talk about what they thought her son had she wanted a clear diagnosis. “ with all due respect I would like to be with my son right now.” she could hear herself snap out inpatients.

Doctor Brown didn't bat an eye at Denise's words. “ I know you're worried but want to tell you what are options are with your son it will be quick I promise.” he waited for her to nod in understanding before he slowly continues. 

“ We are going to get your son on fluids and a mix of electrolytes. While that goes through his system, we will get some vile of blood so we can get number to make sure diagnostics are right so we then can start him on Insulin,” he spoke like it was just an everyday thing for them. 

“ May I see my son please.” She couldn't understand anything that the doctor was telling her right now all she wanted was to be with her son.

“ Of course all get a nurse to bring you back.” he slowly stood up leading her back to the nurse's station. “ when I get the test back, all come and talk with you ok Mrs. Jonas." He shook her hand as a nurse lead her to the back.

Nick was scared he had chang into hospital gown there were three nurses around him who all seemed really nice but he just wanted his mom right now. He was sitting on a small bed he was shaking. He had two IVs in his arm they had but plastic clip thing on his right ring finger that was giving them some info behind him.

“Nick, your shaking would you like a warm blanket.” one of the nurses turned to him she had taken some blood from one of his IV excess points. He nods his head yes he watched One of the other nurses went into a cupboard pulled the blue blanket that looks it was going to be itchy but he was too cold to care. She slowly lays it on him. 

“ Do you want anything else,” Mary asks she was writing something on the clipboard she turns to look at him.

“ Is it ok if I have some water.” he clicks his dry lips sinking down in the uncomfortable bed. He fidgets to try and get comfortable.

“ All get you some ice chip ok your mom should be coming soon.” the nurses slowly left 

He could hear the beeping behind him. He let out slow breath turning on his side where all medical equipment was hanging so he could have as much slack as possible. His eye slip closed he didn't want to be here he wanted to be home with his brothers.

“why me,” he spoke out loud looking up at the ceiling he could see that there was a different type of mobiles above his head there was some sort Disney character spinning around he could feel his eyes cross with dizziness. Turning his head away he felt his heart get a little lighter when his mom walks in with one of the nurses that had a cup of ice chips for him.

“ Mom.” He choked out, but there were no tears to be shed anymore. 

She came over giving him looking around at all the different things that were hooked up to her son. It felt like a dream was he really that sick that he needs so many machines at one time. 

“ When will I be able to go home.” slowly sitting back up he had only been here for half an hour and he was already tired of it. 

“ We will have to see what the doctor says ok.” rubbing a thumb in her son's very pale cheek pulling him close to her.

“ We were able to get blood once we get the results then we can take the next step.” Nurse Mary gave Denise the ice chip to give to her son. She looked at the machine frowning at one of the numbers. “ Nick, do you feel like your having trouble breathing,” she spoke calmly she didn't want to freak anyone out?

He felt his heart speed up little “ I feel like every breath is a little hard yes but I don't feel like I am going to stop breathing altogether.” he took any ice chip and slid it into his mouth slowly sucking on it.

“ That alright is it ok if I put this on.” she holds an up thin tube with too little nubs stick out in the middle. “ will just sit this under your nose it might tickle as air flows out. “ the teen nod at her she slowly placed it under his nose and behind his nose. He could feel the air slowly going in his nose. 

“ You feel a little better.” Mary wrote some other things done.   
Nick nodded he jump when he heard a kid near his curtained room scream out in pain or fears. His mom hushed him. Taking another ice chip not knowing what else to do guess he would have wait for the news from the doctor. 

“ I will be back with the doctor in a little bit.” Mary clips his info on the front of his bed as she walks out of the room allowing mother and son to there own thoughts.

“ why not you try to sleep for a little bit you look dead on your feet.” trying to get her son to relax pulling the light hospital blanket over him. Pushing him down gently in the bed so he was laying down. She watches the teen eyes slowly close shut. She rested a soft kiss on his forehead took out her phone text her husband let him know they had been taken back.


	24. Waiting Game

“ Do you think he wants his laptop for school,” Joe spoke from his younger brother's room. He turned to his dad who was standing in the hallway he had a small suitcase out.

“ I don't feel the need to make Nick do any school when he in the hospital. But bring him is I pod I'm sure he would love to listen to his music it helps stay calm ” Walking into the room his eye lingered on the window a bird was perched on the roof and was sing a sweet song.

Joe followed his father's eye he let out a sad sigh. “ Do think there right about there diagnosis." Throwing pair socks into the suitcase. 

" I don't know much about Diabetes Joe. I'm sorry I can't be much help with this." Sitting on the bed next to the small suitcase. Looking inside to see what Joe pack for Nick. " really you put Harry, Potter, in here." Flipping through the book.

" of course." Joe smirk " It the best book series." Joe had been trying to get Nick to read the series forever. But nick was not much into reading. But if you had scripted or song lyrics he analyzes that shit front to back knowing it by the end of the day.

" He not going to read it you know that." Setting it back in the suitcase. Slowly getting up from the bed clapping his son on the back.  
His son turns around and wraps his arm around him. The poor kid starts to cry again. " hey... it's ok he going to be ok." Pulling the teen close rocking him back and forth as he began to speak soft private pray.

" Hey, Joe do you want….." Kev stopped as he saw the interaction happening in Nick's room. It broke his heart to see his brother so distraught. He slowly closed the door to give them some privacy.

" We are going to the hospital." A tiny voice spoke from behind him. He turned to see the youngest member of the Jonas family stand in the hallway holding stuff animal.   
Kevin slowly kneeled to speak to the 5-year-old " Yes Frankie we want to see Nick." They had told the boy that Nick was sick and need to go to the hospital. That was all they could explain to him at the moment.

" Do think I can bring him a stuffed animal?" Slowly walking over and sitting on Kevin's lap. Snuggling close to him.

" I think that's a great idea maybe we can buy stuff animal at the gift shop." Hugging him tightly slowly picking the kid up in his arms. He could hear the soft giggle that came out of the boy's mouth. It made his heart a little lighter least for now. " Come on let's make dad and Joe some lunch." Slowly walking down to the kitchen.

" Can we have peanut butter and jelly sandwiches,?" Frankie spoke in Kevin's ear.

" I think that great idea." He quickly spoke back. Walking in the kitchen placing the kid on the counter. So he could help. " So what do we need to make this lunch?" Putting his hand on his hip looking around the small kitchen.

" We need peanut butter and jam." Frankie spoke like it was common sense giving cheek smile. " oh we need bread." hugging his stuff animal.

" Right…." Kevin smiled grabbing plate above Frankie's head. " you want to get the jam and peanut butter from the fridge. 

" yeah." He slips off the counter running to the fridge opening it up scanning the shelves. 

" Frankie check on the door ok." Trying to give him little tip here and there as he grabs the knife from a drawer to speared when it was time.  
Frankie grabs the jam setting it on the counter next to Kevin. " Thanks, bud can u reach the peanut butter or its too high for u." Looking down at the smiling boy.

" No Kev I got it." Running back grabbing the peanut butter his eye looking up at the butter that was way up top. He tried to reach but he was just too short. He saw a hand reach up and grab it passing it to him.

" Teamwork." Kevin closing the lid keeping the other butter from falling out. Not know that butter was going to have to be moved.   
Nicks insulin was going to be put there. His lifeblood liquid gold sometime people call it. The small vials that would have to keep him alive for the rest of his life. Kevin closed the fridge without a second thought. " can grab the bread." Pointing to the bread on the far end of the counter that was in the bread box. 

" Yes." Frankie ran to grab a bag that housed the bread setting it next to his brother. Standing on his tiptoes to watch his brother. Prepare the family lunch. Kevin handed back the items when he was done watching his little brother look very proud as he putting everything back without help. Well, except the butter.

" Did u guys make lunch." Joe walked into the kitchen with his dad not far behind. 

" Yes, we did." Frankie ran into Joe's arms giggling when he felt his feet lift off the ground as he got spun around a couple of times.

" Well thank you Kevin and Frankie that was super nice of you." Their father spoke up grabbing a plate from Kevin's hand sitting down at the small kitchen table.

" It was no problem." Kevin shrugged his shoulder placing Joe plate on the table as he was busy getting Frankie into his booster seat for lunch.  
" So what time will we go to the hospital." Kevin broke into the tough conversation. Taking a bite into his lunch.

Joe gave his father a sad glance taking a sip of water. He was not feeling super hungry. He had a pretty bad knot in his stomach. He wasn't sure if he was going to be able to eat. Looking down at his lunch.

" I'm waiting for your mom to text back. They said they were in the back and they had taken blood to run some test." Their father spoke calmly 

Joe could feel his hand getting sweaty the thought his brother getting a needle and getting blood draw was making his head feel woozy.

" Joe, you feeling ok?" Kevin grabbed his brother's right arm bring him out of the dizzy spin he was in.

" Yeah...I'm fine just all the medical talk making me feel gross." He could see all eyes were on him. He didn't want to be the center of attention. His eyes look back up at his plate the sandwich was still whole. Slowly picking it up and take a small bite.

" Joe we are not making you go if you don't want to. Keven Sr looks up at his son with concern he didn't want to sick son right now. 

" No all be fine." Joe wipes his mouth with a napkin. " I want to be there for Nick he would be there for me." Trying to make a good argument for himself. Both his brother and father look at each other not convinced.  
" So we just have to wait for mom to call back." Trying to shift the conversation back onto his brother and mom. " Do you know how long that be." Taking another bite of his lunch.

" No." His father spoke slowly " We pack all things we think they will need." Sitting back in his chair looking at his watch. " I just don't know how long they will stay in the hospital." 

Kevin spoke up " That's fine Joe and I can clean up and you can get some work done before we have to leave." Joe nodded taking his half-eaten sandwich to the sink so he could clean up.

" Thank you, boys." Their father spoke unhooking Frankie from his booster seat to allow the kid to go play. Bring his plate and Frankies to the counter kissing his son on the head before leaving the room.

" You think everything ok with Nick," Joe whispered putting his hand in his pockets. 

" I think he in safe hands." Kevin knew that wasn't the best explanation for his brother's question but right now it was just a waiting game.


	25. When It Rain It Pours

Nick was woken by the feeling of someone touching his hand. His eyes slowly opened his head was pounding and felt like he needs to go to the bathroom. The nurse had a big bag of some sort of IV fluids he didn't fully understand why he had to bag already up as another nurse was on his left side with a long needle in hand.

He let out a groan he didn't want to have another IV in his arm he heard watch the doctor come in quickly. Something told him something was up did they fully knew what was wrong with him. His mom sat up in her chair looking around she must have fallen asleep as well she grabs his hand in worry looking up at the doctor. 

" Did you find out what wrong with my son," Denise spoke her voice cracked quickly clearing it. " Does my son have Diabetes." Her eye watches the two nurses prepare another IV catheter now to Nick's left arm.

The Doctor Brown slowly nodded " Yes we can confirm your son indeed has Type 1 diabetes." It was never easy to have to share that type of diagnosis to family. He slowly sat down on a chair so he wasn't towering over the family. They were brought out of there thoughts when Nick let outcry of pain one of the nurses had tried to put the IV in his arm.

" I'm so sorry honey his veins are small." She looks up at the doctor " his so dehydration." The doctor nodded in understanding. " sorry honey all try again." Trying to be nice about the whole thing but all she got was tired scowl from the teen." Just look at your mom ok." The teen turned his head away she slowly tries to get the needle in as this time she was able to side it in and out perfectly. The kid flinches little but didn't cry out so she thought that was a win. " you're doing awesome Nick." she smiled down at the kid. 

" So why is he getting another IV," Denise spoke up not pleased the nurse hurt her child. 

" Well, your son's blood glucose level is very high." Slowly explain best he can. The teen cocked his head to the side trying to understand. Best his tired mind would allow." Normal blood sugar is 70 to 120 give or take. We do allow little flexibility but your son's blood sugar was over 800." Brown allowed the information to slowly sink in. 

Nick looked up at his mom so it was confirmed he had type 1 diabetes and theses glucose levels where high " I'm I going to die." He didn't know why that slip out of his mouth the second time today. 

Brown smiled down at the teen " You will not die Nick. We will get insulin into and you will start to feel better in the next couple of hours." 

" But what does this all mean for his future." Denise still wasn't fully understanding any of this. " If he didn't get insulin would he have died. She bit her lip the doctor look right in her face. His face changed to a serious look on his face. 

" Yes, your son will die without Insulin." He spoke with no hint of weariness to his voice. He wanted to make this very clear. He has had parents deny treatment and the child died a couple of days after leaving the hospital. He never has seen those types of numbers before "We need to run tests to make sure the child's organs are not shutting down." He spoke to the two nurses in the room to let them know he wanted blood drawn.

" What." Denise gasp out in shock she felt horrible. How could she have been such horrible parents that she didn't see the signs? Her baby could have died and would have been all her fault.

" We have insulin now hook up so everything all uphill from here." Doctor Brown spoke softly smiling at the teen. The poor kid looks terrified and the mom looks like she was having an inner battle with herself.  
Nick look at the IV that was in his left hand his eyes slowly going up to the bag hanging. It was clear and he looks at the other bag on his right arm the bag look the same. He did remember when they started the first IV he felt the light taste of salt in his mouth. Nurse Mary did tell him it was normal.

He was broken out of his thought as he realizes he forgot about the fact that he had to go to the washroom. But he wasn't sure if he would be able to make it without help.

" Mom." His hand played with the blanket in his hands " I have to go to the washroom." 

" Oh, ok honey." She rested her hand on her son's shoulder looking at the equipment. She wasn't sure how he was going to go to the washroom.  
" Oh will get him bedpan its ok." Nurse Mary spoke up " It better if he stays in bed. Trying to make it sound normal she could see the embarrassment that creeps into the kid's pale cheeks giving him little colour for the first time in a while.

" Will be moving him to the ICU in a couple of mins." Doctor brown spoke up. " That will give you and me to have small talk. While the nurse gets Nick settled for the day and night.

" Wait I have to stay overnight," Nick spoke up. " He thought he gets some meds and feel better and go home. Denise hushes him shaking her heading him know now was not the time to argue. He sunk back in the bed putting on a sulking face. If he could cross his arm he would have but his arms were preoccupied with IVs "I was looking forward to steak for dinner." He mumbled 

" Steak?" Denise let out a little laugh " why did u think you were getting steak tonight."

" Because I been craving it since I woke up." He snapped back now he was really in a bad mood.

Doctor Brown hummed listening to the conversation. " It very common to have craving when you have high blood sugar." 

" You didn't tell me what does this all mean for his future." Denise quickly spoke up "I know he been thirsty and moody and peeing a lot we already know that is a family doctor told us this." 

Doctor brown raised his hand letting her know he understood her. " for his future he should be able to do everything that normal kid can do." "Type 1 diabetes, which was formerly known as Juvenile Diabetes, is a chronic autoimmune condition that makes the body unable to produce insulin, which is the hormone that regulates blood sugar. Without insulin, our bodies cannot use the sugar in our bloodstream as energy, causing people to experience Diabetic ketoacidosis (DKA)." He sat back allowing the information to slowly sink in.

" Our family doctor said he was going to have to take insulin shot," Denise spoke up making sure she heard her family doctor right.

" He will have to take multiple daily injections or MDI for short" doctor brown corrected he will be on long-acting insulin which he will take at night and in the morning. That will run in his body in the back around."   
" Wait why do I have to take multiple." Nick sat back up surprised " Thought take one and done." He could feel his heart start to pound again. Yet again he slowly started to break down his mom crawled into the bed holding him she too let out phew tears.

" you will have to take fast-acting insulin for when your blood sugar too high and whenever you eat any carbs." He slowly explained as best he could there was going to be a Diabetes educator coming to there room tomorrow to help them learn all they need to learn.

Nick was trying to understand the information that the doctor was trying to tell him but he just wasn't understanding anything anymore.

Doctor brown waited as the family in front of him slowly calmed down If you want we can set your son up in the ICU allow you to have a couple of hours of rest and then we can start his diabetes treatment plan tomorrow." He grabs a Kleenex giving it to them.

" Thanks." Nick blows his nose as the realization struck him that he didn't feel like need to pee anymore. He slowly made the horrific connection that he peed himself when it rains it pours.


	26. Medical MoboJombo

Denise left the room her whole body was shaking. She felt fully drained the life that she knew this morning was shattered. It felt like this morning was a blur.

" How about you call another family member." Doctor Brown spoke behind her they left the room to give Nick privacy as he got cleaned up and the nurses were going to move him up to the ICU. 

" Yes...of course," Denise spoke up she didn't know what she was going to say to her husband. She just wanted him here she wasn't sure if she could do this on her own. Denise felt her self get lowered into chair nurse had to water in front of her. Doctor Brown sat next to her look a little worried.

" Thank u." She spoke slowly taking the plastic cup. Allowing herself to breathe. Drinking down the water she could feel her brain slowly clear. Flipping open her phone she could see her husband contact flash on the screen she had texted him an hour ago and now she was calling to tell him that their son was fighting for his life. Her thumb press the recall button lifting to her ear as it rang 1 2 3

" Hello." The voice sounded worried 

She let out a sob. " Paul it is confirmed he has type 1 Diabetes. His lab work came back and it was way higher then it should be." We have to stay over for a couple of nights." The words left her lips. So fast she wasn't sure if she would have to repeat herself. There was silence on the other end of for.

" Paul did you hear me?!" Her voice rose a little in anger.

" Yes, I heard you." Kevin Sr quickly spoke up. " Is there anything important you want me to bring. He was trying to wrap his head around the information. He just wanted to be there for his family.

" Just extra clothing and thing to keep Nick entertained." Denise stumbled over her words. " He being transferred to the ICU." 

" Do want the boys to come today or hold off tomorrow." Kevin thought about how stressed the two where and he wasn't if today was a good idea.

" I think you guys can come just for a couple of hours. Nick, and I need some distraction. Might make us feel a little better. Denise quickly spoke. She started to doodle on a small note pad she had on her lap. Trying to get some anxious energy out.

" We will be there in about an hour." Kevin Sr slowly spoke " Thank you honey for keeping me posted. We love you and will be there very soon.

" Bye." Denise's voice quivered. " Love you too." Wiping away tear from her eyes pulling the phone away from her ear quickly hanging up.

" We are about to move your son up to the ICU would you like to say bye," Mary spoke up.

Denise looks up from her lap as she saw Nick was laying in the hospital bed slowly coming out of the curtained room. She got up from her chair coming over making sure she was not in the way of the medical equipment.

" Hey, honey." Leaning over the safety bar giving a soft kiss on the kid's forehead. He looks so small in the bed he was the same colour as the hospital sheets.

" Mom." His voice was weak barely above a whisper. " Are you coming."He didn't want to be left alone. Looking up at the ceiling. The sound of the medical device sounded so loud behind him. 

" All be up in 15min they just want to set you up ok," Denise spoke with as much energy as she could. Running her hand through the teen messy hair. Letting smiling slip out trying to be brave for her child.

"You will see your mom soon Nick." Nurse Mary spoke. Looking at them both. 

"I love you," Nick spoke giving tearful look before he felt the bed slowly start to move. His mom warm hand left his head. He waved to her he could hear her call back the same message. He slowly shut his eye the bright light hurt his head. The ride up to the ward lulled him to sleep.

" Mrs. Jonas are you willing to have a conversation before you go see your son." Doctor Brown spoke behind her she had forgotten he was even their. She slowly sat down feeling numb. It was such odd feeling it was like she was in a different body different world not her own.

" yes." Even her voice sounded foreign to her. Her eye looks down to see he had drawn something on his note pad. To her, it looks like random doodles but years later it lay in the drawer beside her bed untouched to much pain around it to even open it.

" I what to explain more about your son's new medical condition." Turning towards her resting his hand on his lap. Trying to be as empathetic as possible. But also being clear when giving any medical knowledge. You could easily get lost in complex terminology and anatomy.

"I know this whole thing is scary." He slowly begins. " But is my job and the nurse to make sure you leave here with as much info as possible." Feeling confident in your self that you and your family will be able to do this."

Denise nodded her head slowly taking a deep breath. She felt a little better the doctor in front of her truly wanted to help her through this.

" If you don't fully understand what I'm going to tell you that ok. You can stop me anytime all be happy to explain. He pointed to his drawing it was a rough drawing of a human organ called the pancreas. 

He slowly went through telling her about what the job of the pancreas was in the human body. "It produces insulin and enzymes to help with absorbing food in the digestive process. Insulin is a hormone made by the pancreas that allows your body to use sugar or glucose from carbohydrates in the food that you eat for energy or to store glucose for future use. Insulin helps keeps your blood sugar level from getting too high."

"Beta cells (B cells) are a type of cell found in pancreatic secrete insulin and amylin. Beta cells make up 50–70% of the cells in human islets. In patients with type I or type II diabetes, beta-cell mass and function are diminished, leading to insufficient insulin secretion and hyperglycemia."

Denise stop anytime she got confused or didn't understand. It was a lot of information to absorb. Doctor Brown told her many times that she would be sent home with a lot of information and if she forgot things she could go back and read.

" So what you're telling me in my son's body his immune system attack the beta cell in his pancreas which helps make insulin. In turn, his body couldn't convert carbs into energy anymore and his blood sugar raised making him sick." She looks down at the rough drawing in her hand.

" In the short term yes." Doctor brown confirmed her explanation. " But now he on insulin and in a couple of hours it should come down quickly. 

"So he will have to be on insulin all his life day and night." Her voice broke as the doctor nodded at her. She felt her hands shake she let out a sob. Her son was now living with a chronic disease that had no cure. She wasn't sure how she was going to deal with this. Her whole life changed in the last two hours.


	27. Wolf Pup

Joe and his two brothers piled into the van. Nick and their mom had taken the small car to drive to the clinic early this morning. He watched their father clip Frankie into the car seat beside him. Kevin was putting the last bit of luggage into the back of the van.

" Ok, I think we are set." Kevin slammed the trunk closed making his way to the front seat sliding into the passenger's side of the car.

" What time do think it will take to get there." Joe clip his seat belt in getting himself situated. Looking out the window they slowly pulled out of the driveway. 

" If the traffics was good it should take less then an hour." Their father spoke up. " But it is the middle of the week so I have feeling it might take an hour." Turning onto the main road out of there development.

" So they took Nick and mom up to the ICU." Kevin sip some coffee sitting it back in the cupholder. Watching the cars pass them.

" Yes, they have been up there for 30min now," Kevin spoke up taking look at the rearview mirror making sure Joe and Frankie were doing ok.

" ICU is bad right." Joe looks up at his father. " "it means he really sick right." He stumbled over his word fear sneaking in again.

" It not bad or good." Kevin Sr tried to keep level head about what was going on." It just means he getting the best care he can get right now." trying ease the anxiety that was raised in the car.

" You said they had put him on fluids and insulin?" Kevin tried to remember the medication. Looking at his father he got a slow nod back. 

" Hey, look isn't that spot we normally have to pull off for Nick whenever we have come back home. Kevin let out a soft laugh. No one seems to find it funny at the moment. His laugh slowly stops feeling shamed.

" Do think his drinking and peeing have anything to do with this Diabetes." Joe leaned forwarded watching his dad change lanes they merge onto the highway.

" Maybe." Kevin shrugged his shoulders. Leaning back in his seat closing his eyes. No other words were spoken for the rest of the car ride.

Joe was trying to catch up on some math homework. But he could concentrate on more than three problems. Butting the book back in his bag. Letting out a sigh he just wants to get there already. The traffic didn't have bad has predicted. They had gotten into the hospital in less than an hour around 45min to be exact

" Dad thinks visiting parking is on the left that for people going to the emergency room" Kevin verbally directed. They headed into the parking garage.

" Unless Joe needs to go to the ER for something." Kevin softly joked.

" Haha, your so funny." Joe rolled his eyes. He was not in the mood for his brother's bad jokes. His stomach felt tight he could feel his body start to shake little. He was truly terrified at this moment in time. This was becoming more real with every passing second. 

" Joe can u grab Frankie stroller think it will be easier if we just put him in that." Kevin Sr spoke up he slowly drove into a parking spot.

" Um..sure right I can do that." Joe unbuckled and slid the van door open to grab the stroller from the back.

" You sure you ok." Kevin grabbed the two suitcases out of the trunk so his brother could grab the stroller from behind the suitcases.

" Yeah just worried." Joe climbed into the back quickly pulling the collapsible stroller out. 

" you look little pale." Kevin gave his brother look not convinced the 15-year-old was ok.

Joe ignored Kevin's concerns rolling the stroller over to his father who was unbuckling the 5 years. Setting the child into the stroller. The kid was smiling like mad. Joe wishes at that moment he was that naive. 

" Ok let go in and figure out where we are supposed to go." Their father leads the way. Through the maze that was the hospital garage. They enter through big sliding doors that brought them into massive space that had couches and chairs all around. The big cafeteria was on there left that held three different restaurant sushi place subway and pizza place. 

" Should we head to the gift shop first or straight to Nicks room." Kevin looked around trying to figure out where to go.

" I want to get Nick a present," Frankie spoke from the stroller his eye big and wide.

" We can do that." Their father gave smile down he was proud the 5 years was thinking about his brother. But he was worried that would change once they got into the gift shop.

" I think the gift shop is around the corner." Joe pointed to a sign above there heads. That had arrows pointing to a different way. 

They made there way down a long hallway and right in front of them was the hospital gift shop. It had bright happy colours at the front there was no mistaking this gift shop was made for kids. There were stuff animals different books cars trucks legos dress-up clothing for boys and girls. Joe could feel his anxiety lesson tiny bit for a sec he forgot he was in a children's hospital.

" Hey look Kev you think Nick would love that big stuffed tiger up there!! It was massive.

" Um, Joe that not going to fit in the car." Kevin let out laugh " Maybe smaller animal." He tried to reason with his overexcited brother.

" Hey look it small stuff wolf you think he would like that." Their father picks up the small stuff animal handed it to Frankie to see if the boy thought it was a good idea. 

" Yeah." The 5-year-old hugged it. " Can I get something pleases daddy"  
Kevin Sr knew this was coming. " Maybe we can think about buying a book later ok." He was thinking he could find a children's book that might help Frankie understand what was going on with Nick. It might help the whole family understand even the two older kids.

" I think the wolf's a good idea." Kevin smiled. Trying to get the little kid distracted. They didn't need a full-blown meltdown right now. 

"It's super soft a sure Nick will like it." Joe ruffled the kid's curls. He smiled when he got a little giggle. 

"Let's pay for this and then figure out where your mom and Nick are. " Kevin Sr push the stroller around going to the cash.

" Dad do u want me and Kevin to find the signs or maybe help desk," Joe asks his father he got a nod of understanding as he led Kevin out of the gift shop.

" That was a crazy gift shop."Kevin raised his eyebrow when his brother didn't acknowledge him. He was to busy looking at bulletin boards that had information about different health conditions.

"Joe?" He slowly walked over to see in bold letters TYPE 1 DIABETES FIGHT FOR A CURE. He felt his heart sink so Nick's condition had no cure at the moment. 

Joe's whole body was stiff with grief and anxiety Kevin rested his hand on his younger brothers shoulder. Turn around to see that his dad was talking to nurses.

" come on Bro dad think found someone who might be able to help." Kevin slowly steered them away from the board 

" When we see Nick I am sure we will feel better ok," Kevin spoke privately to his brother. They met back up with there day who was talking with nurses. Who was wearing pink scrubs? She was smiling big.

" Oh, Nick Jonas I am one of his nurses are you the family?" She looks at the family. Two boys looked like they were older and younger ones. She was just finishing her lunch and was heading back up to the ICU

" My name Mary by the way." she shook their hands. " So whos the oldest of the family." She talks and walks down the hall brings them to an elevator that will bring them up to the ICU.

" Oh, I am the oldest." Kevin spoke up "I am 17." Stepping in the elevator allowing their dad room.

" I am 15." Joe fellowed in behind his brother. 

" I am 5." Frankie spoke up with pride." Looking up see everyone smiling.  
Mary gave a little laugh. " it's all nice to meet you." They followed her out of the elevator they were on the third floor. She waved at some nurse at the nurse station before standing at the door. 36 

Joe felt his mouth go dry his hand start to sweat. He wasn't sure if he was ready to see his brother. But he felt selfish just thinking about it. The door slowly opened. He slowly followed Kevin in. 

He could see his mom get up he slowly turned to see his younger brother in a massive hospital bed. The white sheet covered his lower body. He was very pale. He gave wave and smile to him but Joe felt his heart full-on stop. He looks at the oxygen mask on the kid's face and the IV coming out of his little brother's arms. It made him feel sick this couldn't be real he heard the sound of his heart monitor going off every couple of seconds. 

He felt his leg lock in place and the room spin. He couldn't tell which way was up or down everything was dancing with colours swirling of lights his hearing left him. Voice around him screamed his name but heard nothing. Everything grayed around his vision he raised his arm at his little brother 

" Nick." He spoke least that what he thought he said as everything went dark.


	28. Bad case of  Vasovagal Syncope

Nick smiled when he saw his father and brothers slowly come into his room. " Dad." He spoke up but he stops speaking when he looks at his best friend looking at him. Joe was stand in front of his bed. He looked like he was deer in the headlights. He watches his brother's face turn pale his eye rolled back has his body he just dropped.

" JOE!!!." He screamed out in panic he throws his blanket to run to him. Feeling of adrenaline rush through him but the arm of his mom kept him down. His nurse quickly slammed a button next to his bed running to his brother's side.

" Mom what the hell going why did Joe." He couldn't fully speak his dad was kneeling on the ground calling his brothers. Frankie was crying in the stroller beside him. 

"Denise grab Frankie holding him close trying to clam him down. " I think your brother just fainted he going to be ok." She tried to keep her voice calm but you could tell she was shaking. 

" Mom all take Frankie go to Joe's side." Kevin reached out to take Frankie sitting beside his little brother. 

Denise felt tears roll down her face handing off her little boy as she spun around. Her knees give out as her husband catches her. 

"It's ok he going to be ok Nick." Kevin held his brother on the bed while a couple of nurses and Nick doctor check on Joe he never saw his brother faint before. 

" Denise I know it's scary but I need to know if your son has any medical issues is he diabetic like Nick." Doctor Brown spoke calmly. The nurse checks his blood pressure and blood sugar both were a little low. 

" No, he has no health issue." She held her son's hand. The nurse raised his leg above his head. The cool cloth was placed on the teen forehead. She could see his chest was rising slowly.

" Joe sweetheart can you hear me." Denise choked out rubbed his chest roughly trying to stimulate some moment. They saw his eye flicker slowly.

" Joe sweety open your eye for me." Nurse Mary taps the kids face the teen eye slowly open he let out a low mone. 

Joe slowly opens his eye his whole room spun his vision slowly cleared a bunch of faces appeared in front off him. His father and mom were looking at him. 

" What….happened." his voice felt dry. His brain was fuzzy he couldn't remember anything. Where was here why was he laying on the cold floor his head hurt.

The nurse put a straw on the side of his mouth." Joe can you drink little juice for me." Mary spoke, " you fainted on us but you're ok." Reassuring the young teen she didn't want him to freak out.

He felt someone slowly help him sit up the world spun he felt like he was going to throw up. He tried breath slowly and deeply sucking in much-needed air.

" Sweet how you feeling." Joe could see his mom sit in front of him. It slowly hit him where he was and why. Nick diabetes hospital. All these thoughts and words came flying at him. He could feel his cheek get warm with embarrassment.

" Joe can you drink for me please." Mark tried again showing the young teen the juice box. Placing the straw on Joe's lip let him know she wanted him to drink.

It took Joe a couple of seconds to register the information. His brain felt slow like he was walking through a thick cloud of fog. He slowly put his lips around the straw and slowly drank down the apple juice.

" Good job," Denise spoke running through her son jet black hair.

" I'm sorry." He mumbled he never wanted ever to do something like this. Especially take away from the fact that his little brother was sick in the hospital.

" Luckily I don't see any signs of a concussion." Doctor Brown shown a penlight in the teen's eyes his pupils didn't look dilated and the boy was slowly tracking the light his eye moving slowly back and forth.

" This wasn't your fault Joesph." Their father help him into a chair next to Nick's bed" I should have made sure you had eaten enough for lunch." He spoke with a sense of disappointment in his voice.

Nick reached out his hand to his brother Joe didn't look deathly pale colour was slowly coming back to his face. His cheek was slowly turning a nice rosy pink. Joe grasped his little brothers and pulling him into a hug as they both started to cry in each other's arms.

" Thank you." Denise and Kevin Sr spoke shaking the Nurse Mary and doctor browns hands.

" It not a problem at all." They both waved the praise off. 

"I do want to run some blood work on Joe just make sure everything fine." Doctor Brown calmly spoke. " But for right now will get some crackers for him to eat ok." 

Nurse Mary quickly nodded and left the room to grab a hard carb for the young teen. 

" All let you guys settle for an hour ok." He leaves the Jonas family to deal with horrible grief they must be feeling over having a chronically ill child and brother.

"You're in Diabetic….keto...aci...what?" Kevin speaks up as their mom is trying to bring them up to speed on what been going on with Nick for the past two hours.

" Diabetic ketoacidosis." Denise slowly speaking the medical term writing it down and showing them how its spelt." His body has to much sugar in his blood making him very sick."

Joe swallowed the small cracker that he was nibbling on. " so his immune system attacks his pancreas…..why." he wipes some crumbs off his pants.

" no one knows why it happens," Nick spoke up slowly looking at his family. He didn't like the looks they gave him he felt like they were afraid that any move they made he might break like porcelain.

"Sometimes it can be hereditary or environmental." Denise corrects her son. " Don't worry you will be feeling better in a day or two." She came over sat on the corner of the bed resting her hand on the teen leg. Giving a small smile she was trying so hard to be strong but she knew Nick could see right through it. The kid was to smart for his own good sometimes.

" I have to take an insulin injection to keep me alive." Nick ran his finger over the rough thin blanket. He could hear Joe and Kevin gasp at the realization.

" Doctor Brown said they will start training tomorrow," Denise spoke up Nick had taken a small nap earlier when he had told her the news.

" This going to suck ass." Nick scoffed angrily. No one made comment about the teens swearing. They didn't blame him for feeling anger and lost confused. They all were feeling those emotions right now.

" Why me? why did have to be me?" He felt anger boiling inside him he felt a sense of jealousy that no one else was dealing with this. Why was it him he didn't want anything to do with this disease?

" Nick." Their father slowly spoke up "Sometimes God gives us hard things Right now it may not make sense but promise God will never give us to much to handle." He looks at his son's face. He looked so broken every fibre in his soul wanted to scream out tell god to choose someone else.

" Dad." Nick's voice shook.

" Yes, son." He slowly made his way over the other side of the bed. Clicking the safety bars down so he could lay down next to his son. Nick curled next to his father. " Can you pray for us." He felt so selfish but he didn't know what else to do. He felt so helpless. Strong arms wrapped around him shielding him from the cruel world.

" I think we should all pray." Kevin Sr grabs his son's hand he saw Joe rest his hand on Nick's shoulder. Kevin grab his mom's hand Denise had Frankie in her arms. They all closed their eyes allowing the pray to wash over them. Kevin Sr spoke with sense calm in his voice. 

" How about you try and get some rest." Kevin Sr looks down at the thirteen-year-old. Once he was done the pray. It seems that there was a sense of calm around the family now. 

" All try." Nick let out a yawn.

" Oh wait Nick we completely forgot." Joe grabbed the paper bag from under the stroller. Pulling out the stuffed dog smiling with glee. He gave his little bro the stuffed animal.

" We thought might make you feel better." Kevin shrugged his shoulder looking at his hands. He stumbled over his words. Everything he said felt like empty words. 

Nick took the wolf gently trying not to disturb any of the tubes and IV line around him. He ran his fingers through the plush fur it was soft. Wolfs where one of his favourite animals. 

" Thanks, guys." He snuggled down in bed holding it close. His eyes slowly slipped closed. Letting out a heavy breath. Allowing his body and mind to finally stop racing he slowly slipped into a gentle doze.


	29. The Future

He felt someone take his hand gently not thinking much of it. Until he felt a fast sting and the sound of lensing device stabbing his finger. His eye shot open in surprise. 

Mary his nurse was standing over him small meter in hand he heard peeping noise come from the small glucose reader she was holding." Sorry sweetheart wiping the blood away from his thumb on his right hand. " the meter still reads high so all just take some blood from one of your IV lines it won't even hurt." 

Nick slowly sat up in bed he looks outside noticing it was dark outside. " Rubbing his tired eyes.

" Your mom just went to get something to eat and your the rest of your family went home an hour ago." Mary spoke with a calm tone to her voice." Are you in any pain or nauseous." She filled up a vile with the boy's blood. 

" I'm feeling really hungry actually when can I eat." He could feel his stomach growling. He could for a steak right now he was craving poutine badly.

" oh I am a sorry sweetheart but..you won't be eating tonight." She spoke slowly. Tucking a strained of hair behind her ear." It's part of protocol when you have high blood sugar we don't allow the patient to eat for a couple of hours. It helps your blood sugar to drop quickly." The boy looked at her in shock she felt horrible about it but they wanted to drop to at least low 200 to allow him to eat something.

" Do want some ice chips?" That was the only thing she could offer to him at the moment.

" No thank you." Nick sighed picking the tape on his right hand. He let out a shaky breath. " Do you think all be able to continue all the normal things that I use to do." He didn't know why those words slipped out of his mouth. He was worried that his music and acting career was now over. No one was going to want to work with someone who was sick.

" Yes, I truly believe you will be able to do everything you did before." Mary spoke she could see her words seems to slowly reach the teen's ears. " what do you like to do Nick?" She pulled his hand away from the IV site she didn't want him to have to be put it back in again trying to distract the teen.

Nick leaned back sighing resting his hands on his stomach " my brothers are in a band." Smiling thinking about the crazy school tour they had just finished. It felt nice to be able to tell someone not to keep it secret.

" Oh really," Mary spoke a little surprised.

" Yeah, Joe Kevin and I are signed by Columbia Records. We just finished almost month-long tours going to different schools small theatres and bars to get our names out there." He started to explain.

" I can tell you, Nick, that you will be back touring in no time." Mary rested a hand on the teen's shoulder before getting up from her chair. Leaving the room to get the blood work to the lab so they can figure out what the next plan for the teen was.

Nick watched her go his heart felt heavy in his chest. They had a show in a couple of days was he going to be even allowed to play. Was all this medical shit going to be too much for his family? All there hard work was maybe gone in less than a couple of hours. He wanted to just go back on stage with his brother with the bright light and the small bars that smelled of smoke and alcohol. 

He wanted to be in the van hearing Joe tell stupid jokes making the band laugh. Be cramped in a small hotel staying up late with his brother watching late-night cable. Eat junk food until he felt like he was going to puke. 

Waking up early he would never complain again if it means he could be a band with his brothers again. Was that too much to ask for slowly running his thumb over his fingertips he could feel the small needle prick on his fingers they were sore and achy. He hadn't even tested his blood sugar by himself he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to that let alone shots. Was he going to get used to the poke and prods?

How were people going to act around him where they going to not want to even be part of the band when one of there members was always sick. Would his brothers think he was going to slow their success down were they going to treat him differently. Was he able to and eat the same food as them? Was he not even allowed to play his favourite sports anymore the person that he knew before this diagnosis was he going to be different act differently. He didn't want to change he didn't want anything to change. He wanted to be Nick that was it Not Nick who had the Diabetes or the kid who was always sick.

All these thoughts were running through his mind and he wasn't sure how he was going to deal with them. He could feel his body wanting sleep he was so mentally and physically spent. He wanted to wake up and be home with his family running downstair for breakfast getting ready to climb in the car to go to a show. That all he wanted was that too much to ask for.


	30. So Many Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey It's me again I just wanted to say thank you for all the new Kudos from people means a lot. This was one of my all times favourite chapters to write love the flow of it. hope you guys like it too.
> 
> side note if anyone reading this is who are type 1 please let me knew if things don't make sense. Also maybe share some of your Lows or high or ignorant comment someone made to you so poor Nick can go through them. I think I am making this into a series. this is book one   
> book two might be when Nick really getting into having to try mange this disease and being on the road touring. 
> 
> Thanks again you all are awesome

Nick woke to his stomach growling the machine beep behind him at different intervals. He turned his head to see his mom was sitting next to him her hand in his he gave a gentle squeeze to late her know he was awake.

"Hey." His voice sounded weak to his own ears. 

" Hey." Denise smiled at her son. "how you feel you been in and out of sleep for the past four hours it seven at night." Running her hand through his thick curls.

" I feel restless and hungry." Turning on his side to face his mom. " I don't understand why I can't eat anything." He mumbled in frustration.

" Well, your dad and brothers did bring you something to keep you occupied. She slowly grabs the backpack from the couch. Putting it beside the teen who slowly sat up curiosity setting in on his face.

He unzips the bag the first thing was some extra clothing for when he was going to be discharged. He slowly set the sweater long sleeve shirt pants down on the foot of his bed.

" Oh….my god really Joe." He rolls his eyes when he pulls out the first Harry Potter book. The book was ripped and has so many crease and dog ears on almost every single page.

" He obsessed with this novel." Nick flipped through the pages before setting it down beside him.

" Why are you so opposed to reading it." Denise smiled at her son taking the book herself flipping through the pages herself. 

" I love to read." Nick shrugged his shoulders "Just never really was into the magical world I guess in the book." 

" But you will read Les Mis over and over again." Denise gave her son smirk setting the book on the bed.

" well yeah, its awesome story." Nick argues back trying to defend himself reading the screenplay is the best Sunday do on a rainy Sunday afternoon."

Well, maybe time to try something new." She raises her eyebrow playfully at her son not wanting him to think she starting an argument.

Nick shrugged his shoulders as pulls out his small handheld game boy. With a couple of game cartridges but he wasn't in the mood to play it as slide back in its case back in his bag.

His eyes turning to JK Rowling kid's book he slowly picks it up flipping to the first page. Slowly started to read not knowing what else to do.

Denise smiled her son could be stubborn she picks up her own book the title read Raising Child With Diabetes. 

Before Nick knew it he had read half the book in a couple of hours. It had helped him keep his mind off his hunger pains and help him escape from the world of the hospital.

He looks over at his mom to see she was in thralled in a book herself. But it wasn't her normal romantic novels she tended to read. He slowly read the tiled and his heart dropped. 

Denise slowly felt a pair of eyes lock onto her she slowly put her pen down to see her second youngest looking at her. " Hey sweety how was the book looks like you got through most of it pretty quickly." Wanting to quickly turn the conversation into something positive 

" oh...yeah…" looking at the book " Guess Joe was right when he said these books are pretty good." He could see it now Joe giving the biggest smile and telling him every little detail of the first book that he might have missed.

" What was the book you where reading." Rubbing his tired sore eyes from crying for most of the day.

" oh…" she looked at all her note she had been taking. " Doctor Brown had given me a package for you." She pulled over a blue bag that had a big white letter on the front that read JDRF Juvenile Diabetes Research Foundation

Nick's eye went wide with shock as a memory of them driving to the doctor's office early this morning he had seen signs with those letters. His mom and he at the time had no idea what the organization was or what it was even supporting. It was like God had told them even before they even know it made his heart clench. 

" what's a wrong sweetheart." Denise slowly put the book in the backpack slowly slipping into the bed pulling her sweet child next to her. She could feel hot tears on her cheek. She wished she had the words that her husband was gifted for he could always make a beautiful sermon from the simplest concepts and words.

So she just held her son sometimes a mother's comfort was the best that any world you could say.

" I have to pee." Nick let out a breathless teary laugh. Slowly sitting up carefully of the wires and tubing that was connected to him.

" I think getting ready for bed is a good idea." Denise wipes her tears away. " Do you think you can make it to the bathroom with help." Giving concerned look at the boy.

" With help yes," Nick spoke slowly confessed that he was still feeling pretty crapy the hunger wasn't helping.

Denise presses the call button beside the bed to get one of the night nurses to help. She didn't want to accidentally cause a machine to go off or pull a line out of her son's arm by accident.

A young warm came into the room she had black scrubs on had bright red hair and was quite short." Hello, you guys called." Her voice sounds small and petite. She slowly walked over to check Nick's chart to see who she was working with tonight.

" Hi, my names Denise Jonas." She raised her hand to shake the nurse's hand. The woman took her hand and smiled brightly.

" Hello." She looked Nick up and down. " wow your blood sugar was really high coming in today. What where you doing trying to set world recorded." 

" All really want right now is to be able to go to the bathroom and head to bed." Nick snippet at the nurse he wasn't in the mood to be the butt of some joke.

" Nicholas," Denise's spoke warning tone let him know she didn't like the attitude.

The nurse didn't seem fazed by the conversation in front of her " my name Kim and all be one of the night staff doing are around tonight." She walks over to the monitors and IVs and started to put them on stand by for the time being.

Nick watched the nurse pressed different buttons not fully understanding how she could figure out so many codes and procedures. Finally one of the monitors stops beeping it had been going on and off for many hours waking him up.

" There that a little better." The young nurse spoke turn back to them. 

"is it ok if I check your sugar again." She pulled out the finger poker Nick was now calling it cause he couldn't remember what the medical name was.

Nick nodded his head yes slowly looking at his finger it felt odd to choice sacrifice which was now his fingers. He picks his middle finger showing it to the doctor.

" Now that's I believe is a very good choice." The nurse gently set the pricker on his finger and press the button. 

Nick jerk little from the sting of the small needle jabbing him quickly. He watches as she set his finger on the test as the small meter count down as flash 499.

" oh great it's coming down fast will have to keep that in mind when you head to sleep." She quickly wrote stuff down. After she unhooked some of the machine's wires off the poor teen but the two IV line where still in his arm.

" now take it easy ok." She slowly sat him up " You feel dizzy or anything helping the kid swing his leg over the side of the bed.

" no, I feel ok." Nick felt himself sit up straight his feet touching the ground he could feel the cool linoleum floor seeping through his hospital socks. His mom stood up from her seat to allow her son room when he was ready to move. " you're doing great sweetheart." Letting her words give her son the confidence for him to take the next literal steps.

Kim set a walker next to the teen in case he felt like he needs it. " I know this all seems to be a little extreme." She made eye contact at the curly hair boy in front of her. " I just want you to have the easiest time getting to the bathroom." Slowly collecting IV line so the boy wouldn't trip over them when he stood up.

" I think I am ready." Nick let out a slow breath. He slowly moved his body forward getting his feet more secure on the floor. He rests his hand on the bed slowly bring himself up to standing. The nurse grabs his right arm wrapping her other arm around his back giving him support. " Just beath and look at your mom." 

Nick's eye slowly was brought up so he was facing her mom. His head didn't feel super dizzy. He didn't feel like his legs were going to give out of him. But he still felt bone-tired the day had dragged on for too long.

" You feeling dizzy," Kim spoke sense command to her voice now. She got a shake of the head from the teen who seems to be standing relatively ok. She places the IV pole in front of the boy. " If you want you can use this to stable yourself ok." Slowly instructing her eyes never leaving the kid position. 

Nick slowly grab the IV pole as he took a step. He was proud that he didn't feel like he was going to fall straight over. Giving a shy smile to his mom he got a small smile back. 

" I think he can go to the bathroom without my assistance." Kim turns to Denise. You may help him get ready for bed if that makes him more comfortable." Taking a step away from the two to give them some room.

Nick nodded to his mom he slowly made it into the bathroom with his mom's hand on his back. Ready to catch him if he lost his balance or pass out on her. It made Nick feel like a little child but. He understood after seeing Joe pass out and him getting his diagnosis he understood why she being cautious. He positioned himself in front of the toilet. The good thing about the hospital gown it was easy to go to the bathroom the bad thing was he felt very exposed.

" Oh shoot." His mom spoke behind him he turned to her raising his eyebrows confused.

" I forgot to grab your toothbrush do think you will be ok alone." Getting a nod from her exhausted son. She was also sure he didn't want to go to the bathroom with her staring at him. 

Nick let out a sigh he never thought he was anxious about peeing. But when his mom was standing behind he realize how awkward the whole thing was. It made him feel weak vulnerable and childlike. Allowing his body to relax as he did his business. He was really hoping the feeling of the urge to pee all the time was going to end soon. 

The thought struck him that he didn't feel so thirsty. Running his tongue along his teeth to find that it didn't have such a rough hard feeling. He actually had saliva in his mouth and it was staying in his mouth. Slowly turning around to face the sink moving the IV pole around trying not to get entangled in the tubing. Slowly looking at himself in the mirror. He still looks horrible. His eye red from crying on and off all day. His face was gaunt like and pale from the extreme weight loss.

He was broken out of his thought by his mom knocking on the door. Slowly slipping in she had toothbrush toothpaste and washcloth in hand.

" I thought you would at least like to wash your face." She places the cloth on the corner of the small counter.

" Thanks, mom," Nick mumbled rubbing his tired eyes. 

" It has been a very long day hasn't." Denise rubs the side of the kid's arm carefully where she places her hand not to bother the catheter placements.

Nick rolls his eyes " That is an understatement." Taking his toothbrush from his mom running it under the water. As his mom put some toothpaste on it. He slowly started to brush his teeth. 

" Don't forget to do your back molars." Denise couldn't help say as she watches the teen do an adequate job.

" mom really." The teen spoke spitting tooth pasta everywhere. He wasn't use to having so much saliva in his mouth. It got in the sink on the mirror on both walls beside the mirror.

" Oh god, Nick!" Denise let out a little laugh Nick couldn't help but start laughing till they were both in tears. He was trying not to fall over holding on to sink for dear life. There laughs slowly dying down. They slow were able to regain there composure.

He watches his mom grab some toilet paper and started to wipe the mirror and walls. He quickly looks away when they met eyes in the mirror he was trying not to start laughing all over again.

" That was something we both needed that I think." Throwing away the garbage " But please keep the toothpaste in the sink ok." She gave a joking finger wage at her son.

" Deal," Nick spoke he slowly washed his face for the night. The warm water felt good on his face. Just the simple act of washing his face made him feel somewhat human.

" Here all hang the cloth in the shower so you can use it tomorrow morning ok." 

He allowed his mom to take it from him as he slowly dragged the IV pole back into his main hospital room. Slowly sitting back down glad to be back in bed swing his leg up and under the covers. Snuggling down pulling his covers up. For the first time being at the hospital, he felt some sense of calm and normalcy. 

His eye slowly slips closed he didn't even notice when his mom kisses his head or when his night nurse came in to get everything back in order for the night. Slowly slipping into deep sleep his body fully relaxing in the bed.


	31. Won't Let This Slow Me Down

Brain fog is a funny thing sometimes it creeps into your mind like mist you don't even realize you have it until it the mist turn in rain a storm and drowning in your mind and you can't even see the sky anymore.

You drag your feet making your way through the storm then out of nowhere you hit the eye of the storm and everything is eerie quite. The storm is raging around but the fog lift from your mind. You can finally breathe again take in as much oxygen as you want. The heavy blanket you had is gone. 

You realize how amazing it is to have energy in your body. Even if just outreach the storm raging. You feel high like kite blood flowing through the body with ease if you close your eyes you can maybe forget that you have to go through the storm to get to the other side. 

The young boy's eyes open steam wisped through the air. The warm water rain down his sore body. His hand went to the nozzle to turn the water off. Slowly slipping out of the warm shower the cold air of the hospital made him physically shivered.

Grabbing scratchy tower to whisk the water away from his body. Drawing the towel to his head to do rough dry to his dark brown curls. His feet pitter-patter on the white tile ground to the counter. Making sure not to pull hard on the IV lines he still had in him. Slowly wiping the fog from the mirror. Wrapping the towel around his waist. 

Letting out a slow breath looking at himself letting a slow smile creep onto his face. That shower helps his body was starting to fill more energized. It crazy when your body starts slowly go downhill you forget whats it's like to be normal hee had lost who he was in the past month.   
It was such an out of body experience to look at himself now. 

He felt himself sigh he had woken around 4 in the morning. His mind racing with questions. That no one could answer him but the one thing he knew that he was not going to allow this disease to get the best of him.  
He was not going to stop doing what he loved. He was not going to allow his future to get hazed by this diagnose. He was now going to allow Diabetes to slow him down. 

Looking down at the IVs his fingers slowly ran over the tape. He was ready to move forward. He wanted to make sure he could follow his dream. Today was going to test if he can manage this disease no matter how hard it was he was going to do it without complaining about out it. Make sure he was self-reliant. This was his job no one was going to feel like he was weak or sick. 

watching the fog on the mirror slowly starts to hide his reflection. In a poetic kinda way, he thought it was God telling him that it was time to start a new life. Now it was time to look at himself in a different light.

What the young 13-year-old didn't know was there was a flaw in his new mindset. Yes, he was the one that had it to deal with it and manage it but his family was going to have to watch him have bad days and deal with scary situations and fear of loosing there son and brother in his sleep if not careful. To learn to give fast-acting sugar as he was barely able to lift his head shaking so made he wouldn't be able to talk.

Watch him be so high that he throws up or having to go throw his mood swing of being high and low all day and not being able to do anything to help. When they wanted to comfort but the teen pushes them away cause his brain can't deal with the physical touch and being high at the same time. This diseases had a way of slowly rooting its way into everyone's hearts whether they knew it or not.

He needed to let others help him for him to live his best life. It was ok to be ok to tell people when he was feeling low or high. That was going to be something that his whole family was was going to have to learn over the next coming month even years.

" Oh hey, dad." Nick was surprised to see his father in the room. " When did you come in." Slowly making over it to his father. 

" Hey, son how you feeling." He wrapped his arms around his son. He couldn't believe how good the child look today. His colour was slowly coming back. The twinkle in his eyes was finally back.

" I'm good." Sighing allowing his body to relax in his father's arms. They rock back and forth feeling a sense of calm filled the room. They slowly pulled away from Nick's slip back on the bed. Smiling at his mom or smiled back. 

" I feel so much better." Running his hand through his wet hair. 

" I'm glad." Denise nodded "I think the nurse is coming around soon to do your morning vitals." 

" Do you think all be able to eat?." grabbing some sock putting them on his feet were starting to feel cold.

" It depends on what your lab work says." She spoke slowly resting a hand on the kid's shoulder. " I think we have a busy day today with education so I hope you able to eat." Looking at her watch as read 9:00 Am.

"How's Joe?" Looking up at his father. " Sorry didn't text or call last night I was exhausted." Trying to explain himself. he stops when his dad shooks his head.

" Don't apologies we understand son." He didn't ever want his sons to feel bad when they were not feeling good." Joes more worried about you than anything." 

Nick nodded." Yeah after what happened I sort of guess that." Rubbing the back of his neck feeling his face heat up in embarrassment. The conversation stop when they heard a knock on the door. Nick was just happy both his parents where here to be his support.


	32. First Jab

Resting the lancing device on the side of his fingertip of his ring finger. Just like his nurse taught him yet he couldn't will himself to press the button. greeted his teeth in frustration why was this so hard. 

Looking up at his mom feeling dumb he needs to learn how to do this. But something was stopping him was it fear grief denial. All those thoughts fluttered in and out of his mind like an open window on a cool summer day. Expect it wasn't a cool summers day it was the middle of November he was in children's hospital. Learning to live with incurable diseases that almost took his life. 

Now anger that he was allowing invisible force to control him with iron chains he pressed the button as small needle stabbed into his finger he jerks with discomfort.

" Nice job Nurse Mary praised him " now squeeze your finger to allow the small drop of blood and put on the test strip handing him a glucose meter 

He watches the blood get sucked up by the test trip for it to count down from 3. He wipes the tiny drop off with kleenex as the meter beeped twice letting them know he was still out of range the number pop up 245.

" oh, awesome." Mary took the test strip out of the handheld device. " I think that number deserves some breakfast don't you." Smiling up Nick who smiled back at the mention of food finally he hadn't eaten since yesterday morning. 

They had taken one of his IV out so he had least his right hand free to eat his bacon and eggs that he had ordered. Looking up at his mom she had watery eyes trying to look away. But Nick had seen the look and the worry mix with proudness of him slowly starting to take charge of his new life. His dad rested his hand on his shoulder 

" Good Job son." his voice quivered little but he quickly tried to keep his emotions in check

" But his blood sugar still in a higher range," Denise spoke up she was surprised the nurse was happy with that number.

" your right." Mary spoke but it comes down a lot for 24 hours which is very good news." We don't want it to fall too quickly either cause then he will end up with hypoglycemia which is not good either.

" whats hypoglycemia?" Nick looked at his mom then back at his nurse. That was not termed he had heard yet or maybe he had and just forgot cause he was so overwhelmed yesterday.

" Hypoglycemia is when your blood sugar drops under 70." She slowly explained to the family " we always want you to be between 70 to 120." 

" so what happens if he drops under 70. Kevin Sr raised her eyebrows surprised no one has spoken to her about this problem.

" You give him fast-acting carb or something that high in sugar like a juice box." Mary could see the confusion written on Mrs. Jonas's face. " I am sure doctor Brown and the diabetes educator will talk all about today." 

" wait didn't you give my brother juice yesterday when he passed out." Nick quickly had a memory of his brother laying on the ground being encouraged to drink a small juice box.

" Yup." Mary nodded " sometimes when you faint it can be because your blood sugar drop and your liver cant spill enough glucose into your bloodstream fast enough to bring it up."

" you can also drop from giving to much insulin." She saw the scared look the two parents gave each other " Don't worry we make sure to understand everything before you leave the hospital in a couple of days." Quickly trying to ease there anxiety.

Nicks worries quickly vanished when he saw a nice cart of food get wheeled into his private room. He could feel his mouth water looking at the plate of eggs and bacon.

Denise let out small laugh food was always something that motivated her son. If he wasn't such a good singer and actor she might have thought being a cook might be in his wheelhouse. 

Mary quickly pressed some button on the many machines that were behind him. Denise placed the food in front of her son helping him open the cutlery. " remember to take your time ok." She spoke sternly but clam she didn't want him to upset his stomach and end up throwing up all his food.

He nodded with understanding as dug into the scrambled eggs take nice a big mouth full. They taste so good he wasn't sure if they were actually good or he was just so hungry that his taste buds didn't care.

" When is he going to learn how to take insulin injection." Denise poured a glass of water for her son sat down on the lap tray. 

Mary turned back around writing something on her son's chart. " He will learn maybe in an hour when the diabetes nurse and educator come up to our floor." She clicks the pen close and puts it in her scrub pants. " for right now let the kid enjoy his meal.

Denise sighed she knew the real work was coming around the corner she just hopes she was ready for all the information that was going to come her family way. But for now, she allows herself to feel happy that her son was having a delicious meal right in front of her. 

Nick was flicking through some TV channels that were on the wall when he hears his door open he turned to see his doctor and two other woman fellow after in after him. He slowly sat up turning off the tv looking at his mom.

" Good morning Mrs. Jonas Nicole and Mr. Jonas" Doctor Brown slowly walks in a smile on his face. " Did you sleep well, Nick?" He picks up his chart flipping through nodding at the information handing off to one of the ladies.

" I slept ok sir." Nick look past the doctor to the woman who had his chart she had blond hair she was wearing black high heels her foot tap on the floor. 

The other woman wasn't wearing anything that made him think she was hospital staff. Her energy made him nervous. She had short hair it was dark black and was straight it sat below her ears. She smiled at him softly.

" Good did you throw up in the middle of the night." He slowly sat down on stool wheeling over to him putting on latex gloves.

" No sir my stomach hasn't hurt in a couple of hours." Looking at his mom for confirmation. She gave a soft nod letting him know he was doing a fine job on his own.

" Good." Doctor Brown nodded. " can you lay down for me just want to do check your stomach." Allowing the teen side into lay position on the bed. His hand slowly pressed around the teen abdomen to check for any tender areas. Or to see if any organs seem to be swollen in any way everything seems to be in working order. Which shocked him from the young child's blood sugar almost 24 hours ago.

" Ok, you can sit back up Nick." He turned to the woman that had blond hair and a long white Lab coat under here dress " This is kelly Markson she is are diabetes educator and nutritionist." Who will be helping us today."

" Hi," she put down clear inclosed box at her feet and shook Nick and her mother's hand." I promise by the end of the two days you guys will have a better understanding of how to treat type 1 diabetes." Turning more to Nick as she spoke with a sense of confidence.

"We also have our lovely child service worker Mrs. Sara Jonson who will be watching of the sideline today." Doctor brown spoke with praise in his voice.

Denise could feel her face go red shaking Mrs. Jonson's hand. Why was CSW here? Did they not think she could take care of her son. 

" Don't worry Mrs. Jonas all be in the corner just writing things down. Mrs. Jonson smiled she could see the fear in the mother's face. There was so much miss information when came to social workers and just wanted to make sure the family had support. Slowly sitting on a chair in the back pulling out notebook pen in hand.

Nick looks at his mom and dad he bit his lower lip in anxiety. He could feel his hand sweating he wipes them on the sheets. Looking at the up at the woman who was going to teach him about Diabetes he wasn't sure if he was ready. 

He was going to be thrown in the world and he was never going to go back to normal life. He will never be able to look at his world the same again. He will always have to be one step ahead to make sure his health came first. It would be in the front of his mind like a heavy blanket that will never leave his shoulders.


	33. Learning The Basics

A nice round orange was in his lap small hypodermic needle in his right hand. He could feel his handshake little taking a small slow breath. 

" pull off the orange cape." Kelly slowly pulled the cape off the needle she was holding. Showing the young teen holding the two pieces now in her hands.

Denise watches the teen pull the cap off her heart sank as he glared at the small needle. She felt her self swallow lump in her throat. He was being so brave. She wished she had the courage that her young teen had.

" Awesome job," Kelly spoke with a smile on her face. " Now let just practise sticking the needle in the orange that all u have to do right now." She guild the child's hand as the tiny needle slid into the orange with ease.

"You're doing great now just pull it out and put the cape back on." She does the same to her needle.

He practises a couple of times before he and his mom felt confident. now the educator adding small glass vile. He rolled in his hand the bottle was clear.

" Now this isn't inulin it just practises tool it just a saline solution. Kelly slowly explains. She took out a small alcohol wipe she had ripping it open when you clean the site on your skin you move in a circular motion slowly going out wipe her orange.

Nick slowly copied her action " Ok…" slowly giving a small smile all three of them must have looked so odd wiping oranges with alcohol wipes. He let out a small cough the smell of alcohol was strong.

" Now take the vile and pop off the little protection cap is always on when you get new vile of insulin ok," Kelly explains. She breaks the cap off just put the plastic piece down. " now take a new wipe and just rub the top down.." she slowly did her own vile so the Jonas family had visual instructions as well as physical.

"Grab your syringe and pull back to the measurement you want. Let go to 1 unit ok showing him the 1 on the side. Slide her plunger back watch the plunger slowly get to the number 1. Then she places the needle onto the top of the vile pressing down. " We want to get the air." out she slowly explained.

Nick and his mom followed suit.

" Now flip the vile up so the vile now upside down and is now on top of the needle." She slowly showed them a couple of times. 

Nick tries his best but he couldn't quite be as smoothness and graceful.

" Here sweety." She did hand over hand for the teen. Who seemed a little frustrated with himself that he couldn't get on his first tempt. " now slowly pull plunger so you have 1 unit of the Saline in the needle." She watches the teen fellow her interactions.

" What are those bubbles." He slowly looks at the needle it didn't seem right. Or maybe it was normal he had no idea.

" Those are air bubble." she spoke, " we don't want them in so you can flick them with your thumb and pointer finger and break them." She took the vile of the boy needle to allow him to flick the side of the needle a little bit easier.

Nick flick the needle slowly the bubbles disappeared. His tongue was sticking out trying to concentrate.

" Good job. Then you can slowly give the orange your first insulin shot." She gave a nod to the boy.

Nick slowly slid the need into fruit just like before as he pressed down on the plunger the liquid slowly vanished into the fruit. He let out slow breath feeling proud that he did all of that by himself. Giving his educator and high five as well as his mom and dad.

" That was an awesome sweetheart." Denise praised her son with an odd sense of joy.

" Now you're ready to inject yourself." The educator spoke with joy to her voice.

Nick felt his heart skip a beat lick his lip looking at his mom. she looked as scared as he was right now. But he needs to do this was no option if he didn't give himself insulin he would get sick the last month of feeling sick was not something he wanted to have to go through all over again.

" Ok but first what the first thing we need to do." Kelly paused one of the nurses did say he had done his first finger test this morning. They need to do that before anything else.

Nick cocked his head not sure what she was getting at he felt his face go red with embarrassment he was already failing. His father took his hand letting him know everything was fine.

" Nick just breath everything fine if you don't know what Kelly wants you can ask her its ok this not school where you are not going to get scolded for not knowing the answer." Kevin Sr gave there educator nodded of understanding. 

"Right sorry," Nick spoke looking at his hands. 

" oh, its fine don't worry about it Kelly waved her hand she wasn't mad there was just miss understand and they can move on. " I saw that you had gotten a bag last night. Pointing to the JDRF bag that was in the corner. " think there something in there that we might need." Trying to gain the kid's curiosity.

Nick took the bag from his mom slowly unzipping it. Last night he was in no mood to even pick up the bag let alone open it up he didn't think there was anything in it. But he could feel it was heavy slowly pulling out a black case. The same case that he saw his doctor and nurse use to check his blood sugar.

He slowly unzips to see that it was indeed blood sugar checker thing he kept forgetting what the darn machine was called. " I'm sorry but was this machine have to do with me taking insulin shot." he wasn't trying to be rude but he was anxious and everything was starting to get overwhelming again.

" That back case holds you Blood Glucose Meter as she points to the device it was black with a big screen and two buttons that had arrows pointing up and down. 

Nick notice it was kinda sleek and nice it was in an odd way nice to have something that had not been used by anyone. It was going to his and only his. He didn't have share with his brother no one in his family was going to ask to borrow this was his medical device and only his. He was able to use it which was sad but kinda cool feeling at the same time. 

" This right here is a lancing device she points to the device that Nick hated the most about the whole checking your blood sugar thing. He looks at it was also black and was in a little slot right next to his meter. " Do you want me to take both of those things out he ask his nurse." she nodded yes to him he slowly slide both items out of the case putting them on the bed in front of him.

" Do think I could try to do it, sweety," Denise spoke up she hadn't had the chance to do it on her son. She thought it was a good idea for her to try and do it.

" If you would like." kelly looked at Nick to see him hand off the two pieces of medical equipment to his mom it seems like he trusted her and they seemed to have a strong bond. They were going to need it this disease was hard it took a lot of patients and hard work.

" wait." kelly was brought out her thought she saw Nick mom about to prick his finger when she realized there was no lancing needle inside the device. " you might need this as she old up the case to show them all the colourful lancets in the netted pouch.

Nick didn't even notice those little things. " what is that." he hadn't seen any of the doctor and nurse change the needle so he didn't know he had put one in every time he went to prick his finger.

" these are the needle you put in lancing devices so you can prick your finger." she takes out blue one as she shows them how to put one into device showing them how to cock it back all Nick's mom had to do was press the button.

" You ready sweetheart." she gave his hand gently squeeze she knew this was going to hurt him and broke her heart to know she was oddly hurting her son but yet help him at the same time the whole thing was so messed up. She took a deep breath allowing herself not to start crying in front of everyone.

" Mom I'm alright," Nick spoke barely above whisper nodding to her she heard the button get pressed he hisses in pain he could see a small drop of blood form on the side of his finger. whoever told him that doing it on the side of your finger was less painful was lying it hurt ether way.

" Oh shoot honey I forgot to turn on the machine." which means they just wasted test strip and she caused her son pain for no reason. 

" No mom just put in test strip it should turn on I think. Nick was trying to make sure the blood wasn't going to run down his finger he didn't want to have to do this again. 

He watches his mom quickly open the test strip bottle and put it into the machine it slowly turns on she grabs her son's finger allowing the drop of blood to rest on the test strip. they both let out sigh happy they had done it.

But a couple of seconds later they got the ERROR message as they look at Kelly they had never seen the nurse get those messages before.

" It ok." Kelly let out a little chuckle " you just have to try again she shrugged her shoulder act like it wasn't big deal because it wasn't. everyone makes mistakes they were all learning.

Nick and his mom let out a sigh and then started to laugh when they realize they had sighed at the same time if they were going to screw up they were glad it was at the hospital.


	34. Reality Check

The small needle was glaring at him he was pinching the skin on his thigh like there Educator had shown him but he could not will himself to put the needle in his leg he could feel tears start rolling down his face.

Kelly quickly took the needle that was filled with saline to allow the kid to let out his emotion. She didn't speak word there was really nothing she could say that would make this process easier.

" Mom….i cant do this..."Nick could hear his voice break his whole body shook. 

" Shh." His dad took his son into his arms. " It ok I know it's hard to do you want mom or me to do it." 

" No." Nick shook his head. " I need to do this wiping tears from his eyes "   
Kevin Sr nodded feeling proud that his son was being so brave in these very unsure times 

" ready." He moved out of his father's arm taking the needle between his fingertips. Grabbing a small amount of fat on his thigh. Slowly breathing in deep. As he breathes out he slides the needle into his skin quickly. Pushing the plunger down. Counting to 5 and slowly pulling out the needle.

His heart was pounding in his chest slowly it struck him that he had just given himself shot. It didn't hurt as much as he thought. Maybe the little adrenaline rush he had was helping him with not feeling the pain part.

" I did it." Speaking in a shocked tone looking around the room. there were smiles all around. His mom was of course crying his father pulled him into a hug. 

" I'm soo proud of you Nick." His voice was filled with so much emotion. His son had just stuck himself with the needle. It slowly became a reality that he was going to have to watch his son hurt himself multiple times a day to keep himself. It was one of those independent achievements that you have so much joy for your child doing. He always thought he gets that feeling when his son would start driving or going on date never something like this.

It had changed his perspective on life and what you take for granted. The simple act of eating and not having to worry cause the body would do what it needs to do. His son did not have that luxury anymore it broke his heart. 

He slowly brought his young teen in close kissing the boy head " good job." He mumbled so quietly he wasn't sure that Nick even heard him. 

" You did so well." Denise praised her son as tears rolled down her face. She quickly dapped her eyes with kleenexes. She was so happy she chose not to wear mascara today. Her husband came over and gave her a gentle hug.

" Everything going to be ok." He whispered is his wife's ear. " God will be watching over our family.

"I know it just sucks." Her voice broke she was trying so desperately to get herself back in control of her emotions.

" Mom it's ok." Nick reach out his hand to grab his mom's. It hurt a lot to see his parents feeling this way. It made him feel bad that he was causing them so much hurt and pain. 

" It ok to feel this way." The CSW spoke up. " We will not judge you for feeling these emotions." She leaned forward in her chair. I would be more concerned if I saw no tears at all." She gave a soft smile. To Denise and Kevin

" You have raised a son that very mature kinda and I think very smart." 

Nick felt his face go red from the compliments.

" Thank that mean a lot to use." Nick heard his father speak.

" We try on raising all are boys with a sense of respect for themself and others also faith in God." 

Nick couldn't help but feel odd when his father spoke about God like that. He never had this sort of feeling before it was almost a sense of anger toward the higher power. He quickly shoved that into the back of his mind. He should never think ill of his religion.

" Well, now that hardest part for today is over." Kelly smiled now we just have chat about how all of this plays into Nicks day to day life.  
Nick leaned back in the bed as they began to talk about how important it was that Nick try to keep his blood sugar in range.

At first, the conversation seems to be light heartes then took nose dive into place Nick never could have even imagined. He kept looking at his parents for the level of comfort but they to look just as scared as he was.

" Yes if he doesn't try to keep his blood sugar in range he can become blind or lose limbs," Kelly explains back to Nicks's father. Who seemed like he was having trouble absorbing the information. " Having high blood sugar all the time can cause irreparable damage later on in life." 

" So if I don't keep my levels in check now I can have complications later on in life." Nick slowly spoke up he had been quiet for good 20min while it felt like he and his family where being lectured.

" Yes." Was the only thing that he got out of the educator.  
He was on such a high little bit ago giving himself a shot and now he felt a sense of paralyzing fear strike his heart he just wanted off this roller coaster.

" what about him getting low blood sugar one of the nurses talk about that to us this morning.' Kevin Sr looks at his wife who nods she didn't have the composer to speak at the moment.

" That's on the other end of the spectrum." Kelly spoke, " That can be more dangerous than going high caused how fast a person can drop when it comes to the blood sugar." She knew all of this was scary and hard to hear but they need to know this when caring for Nick

" if Nick 70 or lower he need fast-acting carb we have a rule you eat 15 carbs and then test in 15 minutes to see if he as come up or he still low you treat again with 15 carbs." explaining the protocol.

" can I die from having low blood sugar." Nick biting his nails his father pushed his hand away to he got a nod from his educator. his heart clenched in his chest he wasn't sure if he could listen to any of this much information. 

"But that's why you test whenever you feel off." she rolled her chair closer to the teen. " some of the 

symptoms of feeling low are  
Feeling shaky  
feeling anxious or nervous   
sweating or chills   
irritability  
fast heartbeat  
light head or dizzy  
hunger

" so like when my blood sugar was high I had feelings of feeling thirsty hungry tired I will have symptoms when I am low." the teen spoke holding himself close.

" yes." Kelly nodded " You will likely feel these symptoms before it gets to dangerous low but it's important you check your sugar cause some time low and high symptoms can be the same." looking up at Nicks's parents to see how they were handling the information.

"So what do you mean when you say dangerously low." Denise grabbed her hand husband's hand leaning into his shoulder.

" Nick can pass out end up having seizures even pass away if his blood sugar gets too low and in turn, you can't really give him any glucose oral cause now it would be classed as choking hazard." she slowly pulled out of her box was a long slim orange rectangular box.

Nick didn't reach out to grab it he had no interest in this the information was there ever an end to this condition. 

" This is your Glucagon Emergency kit." she slowly opened. " this is injectable hormone to quickly raise blood sugar you have to mix the liquid with power and then inject." explain step by step on how to use it. Nick was shocked at how long the damn needle was. 

" Look I know this very scary but this important and when lows come cause they will come you all will know what to do." Kelly put all her equipment away I think its time for a break."

" Thank you so much." Nick could hear his parents speak to his diabetic educator " He was truly terrified at this moment in time he was broken out of his thought by his educator calling his name as he slowly looked up towards her.

" I'm sorry what," he spoke his voice sounded childlike.

" I just wanted to make sure your ok Nick." she gave him a sympathetic look. " we will continue later on today if you're feeling up to it ok." she brought her hand out as the young teen shook it. 

She quickly left the room with the service worker allowing the family to take some time and rest and digest all the information she had given them in the last two hours. It was going to take time to adjust to there new normal.


	35. The Future Of The Band

By 4 pm Nick was ready for a nap they had spent most of the day learning the very basic need for his Diabetes. His head was spinning he couldn't believe that he had to do the math to calculate the carb to match his insulin doses. Every time he had to eat any type of meal. well, they did talk about something called free carb snack where he didn't need to give himself insulin. Which made him feel better if he was ever high and was hungry he could have a free carb option. 

The good news they had finally got his blood sugar stable and he had gotten off the IVs. But now every mealtime he was responsible for giving himself a shot. He knew the doctor and nurses were there to make sure he was comfortable.

But still made him scared he was going to be taking meds to keep him well but also one miss calculation and he could be on the floor having a seizure from a low and may never wake up. Or he could go high and cause horrible compilation. What he was slowly learning about diabetes seems like it was a balancing act.

" How are you feeling?" His mom spoke she was laying on the couch wrap in a blanket. She had so many papers and new scripts that they would have to fill out before they left tomorrow.

" Meh." Shrugging his shoulder slowly laying down. His eyes slowly slipped closed curling on his side. Letting out a tired breath.

" Get some rest you did such a good job today." His dad praised him his world slipped away from his mind. 

" Mom what's going to happen for tomorrow." The voice of Kevin could be heard to the left of him. It was a little bit hard to understand his hearing slowly coming to.

" We haven't talked about it." She spoke with a sense of hesitation. " we want to make sure Nicks doing ok before we can even think about touring again."

Both boys look at each other with understanding but she couldn't help see the disappointment. In their eyes, they wanted this dream of being a family band just as much as Nick.

" We have to think what if we tell the label or not." Their father sat on the rocking chair at the foot of his son's bed.

" What could happen if we tell them." Joe looked at his hand.

" We don't tell them." Everyone jump when they heard Nick speak he slowly sat up. Letting out slow yawn stretching feels good to move not to be stuck or restricted by anything.

" Hey, how you feeling." Joe leaned forwards fist-bumping his little brother. " you look so much better." Getting a good look at the teen.

"feel so much better." Hugging Kevin " 

You also look better bro." Giving a shy smile he could see his brother blush from the memory of yesterday.

" I never meant to do that to you." Joe stumbles of his words looking down at his feet. 

" Hey, didn't mean anything by it." Nick rested a hand on Joe's shoulder "I never want you to feel bad about that it." He spoke he tried to make eye contact with his big brother.

His brother slowly looks up as the slowly leaned there heads against each other. "Love you, bro." Nick let out whisper cry." He felt joe grab the back of his head giving him the support he so desperately wanted no words were said just there strong bond and physical contact sent the message perfectly. 

Moment past Joe slowly let him go " Do want to do the show tomorrow." Sitting back in his chair crossing his arms.

" Yes." Was the blunt reply from his brother. He nodded listening to it wasn't his call tell Nick he couldn't do the show that was their parents.

" Get out of my way we are doing the 8 clock show," Nick spoke with ferocity there was no negotiating about this. " We don't tell the label we act like I had a really bad stomach bug." Quickly explain his plan.

" What happens if you go….ugh whats the term." Kevin snapped his fingers trying to get the medical term.

" Low?." Nick raised his eyebrow.

" will just have fast-acting sugar on the side of the stage." Joe quickly spoke up 

"Nick has to make a promise, to be honest, about how he is feeling," Kevin spoke up.

" I promise all do whatever it takes to be able to do this." Nick looked to his mom. He was on the verge of begging he needs this he wanted to be on that stage. It where he truly belonged.

" Ok boy." Denise leaned forward "your father and I hear you ." She didn't know what was the right thing to do. But she knew in her heart this is what her three sons wanted. 

" But we also have to think about Nick's health." She didn't want to have to play devil's advocate but she had to make sure Nick was healthy and safe that was top priority.

" Mom all be ok," Nick spoke with urgency to his voice. " Dad please we are going to be able to go on tour with the cheetah girl in December." This could be the big break they where looking for.

" How about this." He looked at his son. " These upcoming shows will be very crucial to show all of us if this all worth it." Looking at his wife she nodded to agree with him.

" Nick you have to listen to every order we give you. When comes to managing your diabetes." This was not something he was not going to allow to get lazy or slip. Or they would stop all of it 

" Dad I will take the initiative to check my blood sugar and take my insulin." The teen spoke no hesitation or complete was bad. He understood how serious this medical condition was.

" I'm not going to allow this to slow me down." The word he had been saying all day in his mind he finally spoke out loud. 

The whole room got very quiet the family realized that Nick was being very serious. He was being very mature about the whole thing. He was not going to allow his disease to hold him back from living his dream.

" Ok, then it settled you guys are doing the show tomorrow night." Their father spoke proudly in his eyes watching his sons cheer. Joe was jump around the room Kevin was laughing in his chair.

Nick smiled wide it was something he had miss seeing him smile that bright. Bring his wife close this was something he needed to do for his son. He wanted there dreams to come true.


	36. Insulin Therapy Options

Nick and his family were sitting in a small conference room in the hospital. It was his last day at New York Children's. They had three more hour training before he can go home. He was in process of taking his Novolog shot there was yummy cheese bagel in front of him. He had calculated the correct carb for his breakfast with the help of his parents. He slides the small needle into his stomach as he pressed the dials down on his new insulin pen slowly giving him the correct dose for his meal.

" Remember to hold it for at least 5 seconds before taking the needle out." Kelly his diabetes educator spoke. She watches him like eagle eyes.

He slowly counted to 5 before sliding it out. " It kinda stung little." Caping the needle and slowly unscrewing to put it into the biohazard container that was in front of him.

" Yes, that's totally normal," Kelly reassured him. " But if start become big issue then we might try different insulin. She watches the boy slide his insulin back in the case that they had given him.

" Now anytime you take your fast-acting insulin with a meal we like you to about 15 min before you can eat." She quickly instructed

Nick looked at the bagel in disappointment but he understood. " What else are we going to learn." He faces kelly trying to ignore his rumbling stomach. 

She slowly began to talk about the term called the honeymoon phase and how when some get diagnosed sometime there body is still producing tittle bit of insulin in their body and this can last for a couple of months or even up to a year or more.

" That's why checking your blood sugar often is so important." Kelly finished explaining to the family. " It might feel like we are constantly changing things around like insulin dose and some management strategies." We can even in a couple of months start you on insulin pump therapy." She spoke with glee. 

" Is that device that has tubing and little computer thing that sits outside of his body." Denise slowly spoke she had read little about it in her education books. She wasn't sure if she like medical devices on her son all the time it made him stand out too much for her liking.

" You don't have to go on an insulin pump if you don't want to Nick." She watches the teen eat his bagel. " But it is a great option for managing diabetes.

" Do have any picture for me to show me what they look like." Nick wipe his face with a napkin. His curiosity has peeked now and he wanted to know all his options.

" Son it's ok if you hold off on this sort of thing this a lot of information." Kevin Sr was starting to get skeptical now. It felt like they were at a car dealership and the educator was trying to sell them a car or something it felt wrong.

" I'm not pressuring anyone." She could feel the hostility from Mr. Jonas across the room.

" Honey lets just take look." Denise rested a hand on her husband's arm. " It can't hurt to look." Turn back to Kelly nodding her head for her to continue.

" I have to pumps to show one is the Medtronic Revel and the other is the Animas pump there from two different companies." She slowly brought out two different styles. 

" Medtronic been around for a while but the Animas came out this year just thought it be cool for guys to see your option down the road if you choose Nick." Handing the insulin pump to the teen.

"It's pretty cool." Medtronic pump was grey and he could sort of see through to the mechanics inside the pump. But it looks very medical and there was a long tube attached to it. He wasn't sure if he like that and already wore mic pack on stage and he was sure how that would work.

He handed off the pump to his mom " so how does the insulin get into the pump." She flips it around looking at it it was smaller then she thought but still seems very medical. She wasn't sure if they be able to hide this on stage if her son wants this to be private.

"All show where u put the insulin." She took the pump back and screw the top off this tube comes out it had measure meant on the side kind like a smaller form of his insulin pen cartridges " This where the insulin would go in." 

" How does it get into my body." Nick took the very think clear tubing fellowed it down to odd plastic piece at the end of it.

" oh, you have what is called set that has a metal needle to inject into your skin to help put small a tube or cannula under your skin. The needle does come out and leaves the tube." Showing him the tiny tube that attached to the set. "The set just sits on your skin like a bandage you leave it on for three days. Mary shows him where he might put the set on she choose her upper arm.

" You can detach the tubing from the site so u can take shower without the machine part of the pump attach to you." She quickly unclips the set from the tubing and held the tubing up to show them.

Nick nodded at her looking back at his family to see they were also pleased with the information. " I think its all neat." Nick shrugged his shoulders not sure if that was really the term he wanted to use but for now, it seems to fit the circumstance.

" I'm not pressuring you guys." Kelly spoke making sure the family understood. " it will take a while for you guys to get to this stage if you wanted. We want to get his basal rate is the carb ratio correct and figure out is insulin sensitivity factor. Sitting back in her chair watching the teen look at the Animas pump.

They spent another hour and a half going over stuff from the previous day signing former and weavers. Making sure they had everything they needed before hitting the road.

Nick shook his educator's hand thank her for everything she did over the past three days. He got a big hug from his favourite nurse Mary.

" Kiddo I know you will do great." Mary rubbed the teens back " I hope never to see you in this hospital looking that sick." 

Nick smiled at her before shaking Doctor Brown's hand " Thank sir for everything." Stumbling over his words little.

" It was not a problem I am glad your feeling better." Turning to shake the adolescent's parents' hands. " I will talk to your family care physician and seen she going to be your main doctor for treating your son for his diabetes." The doctor steps away from the family he was glad the young teen was finally able to go home.

Nick felt his father steer him away from the doctor and nurses. He took his mom's hand as they walk down the hall to the elevator.

" Thank you Mom and Dad for everything." Leaning into his father's side.

" You should never have to thank us for doing what we have to do as parents." His father spoke resting his hand on the kid's shoulder.

" We love you so much." Denise softly spoke. She would never forget this day as they walk out of the revolving hospital doors. Clean crisp November air hit her cheeks she finally felt like he could breathe again.

"It's snowing." Nick lifted his head watching the soft afternoon snowfall all around them. It was so crisp and clean the light dusting of snow covered the pathway to the car.

No word where spoken Nick was finally going home and feels more energized then he could possibly imagen. He was ready to get back on that stage and show the world who Nick Jonas really is.


	37. Keepsakes

The drive home wasn't bad Nick had dozed off for 20min on the highway. Slowly making his way up to the red brick house knocking on the door.  
The door slowly opened as he just saw a blur as his little brother crashed into him. He had to grab the door frame for support before he landed flat on his back.

" Hey, Frankie." He dropped his bag wrapping his arms around the 5-year-old.

" Nick miss you so much." Looking up at his big brother.

"I miss you to Tank." Slowly guiding them both into the house. It was cold outside and he didn't want the cold air to get into the house.

He could hear the sound of one of his brothers thudding upstairs. Quickly could be seen making his way downstairs. His sock feet slip on the 4th to the last step as he ends up crashing to the floor.

" Oh my god, Joe are you ok." Nick ran to his brother who was rubbing his backside in discomfort.

" What happened." Their mom spoke making her way into the house seeing Joe on the floor.

" Oh, Joe just fell down the stairs." Kevin quickly coming down the stairs to his brother aid. " you good bro." Sitting on the bottom stair look of worry in his eyes.

" Guys I am fine it just was a little bit of a surprise that's all." Joe quickly got up off the floor rubbing his sore ass. 

Nick rolled his eyes " Good I was not in the mood have to go back to the hospital." 

" That would make two of us." Their father shook his head at his child's klutziness. " Ok let's give Nick and your mom time to unpack they might need some space to get settled back in the house." 

Nick hugged his brothers before heading upstairs to unpack and take shower. He was so glad to be home he truly felt better looking at himself in the mirror. All he needs to do was gain back all the weight he had lost.  
He noticed he still had the hospital bracelet on his wrist. Slowly reading the information on it.

NICK JERRY JONAS INSULIN DEPENDENT   
ADMMISION 10:45 NOV 16 2005.

He didn't know why at the time he didn't just rip it off his arm. But something stops him he grabbed scissors on his desk and slowly snipped it off. As he held the hospital band in his hand. 

It felt odd to think 4 days ago he was just a normal teenager. Who thought all he had was the flu or UTI. Reading over insulin-dependent he never thought he would have to take drugs for the rest of his life and be classified as drug dependant. The word felt cold and harsh there was no way to get around that world without feeling anxious or sense of sadness that lay heavy in his chest.

He put the band down on his desk and grab his desk chair put it in front of his open closet. Slowly stand on a chair his eyes scanned small shoebox just above his head as he slowly brought it down.

Setting it on his desk opening the lid. It was a keep box of different momentum from his chile hold. Picking up the bracelet and putting it in. Slowly closing the lid on top of it his heart felt heavy in his chest.

Was he suppose to grieve cause god damn it if felt like he was grieving for his old life. Wiping away tears that leak from his eyes letting out an exhausted sigh he did feel so much better but he also felt exhausted like the weight of the world was on his shoulders.  
He numbly grabbed fresh clothing and head to the bathroom maybe a shower would help him feel better about the whole thing.

" All get it." Nick heard Joe yell from the family room. He was unpacking all his new medical supplies. With his mom, he could feel the nerves starting to get to him. What would the band think he closed the cabinet door over the counter that was now going to be his and only his.

" You ready." His mom spoke from behind him he nodded not fully meeting her eyes. He felt her hug him.

" everything will be fine I promise." She spoke pushing him to the hall to meet their guest. The band members looked at the youngest member of the group slowly walk in.

" Hey yo Nick whats going on men." Garbo was the first one to speak to the teen. "Heard that you had some sort of stomach bug and end up in the hospital rough men." Doing quick bro hug to the young teen.

" yeah being sick sucks Jhon spoke up." You feeling better ready to rock tonight." He started to play air guitar.

Nick started to laugh " yeah I am so ready men." He could feel the mood start to get lighter. 

" Mrs. Jonas thank you for allowing us to come to your house for dinner." Alex Noyes spoke up shaking her hand. 

" Let go sit in the living room so we can talk about how tonights going go look like." Kevin sr spoke up as he leads them into the living room.

Joe pulled his brother to his side " whenever you want to talk about stuff will be there for you ok no rush." Whisper to his brother all he got was a strong nod back.

" I think we should play Mandy maybe third," Joe spoke up. " Nick what do you think men." Turning to Nick to see if he had any thoughts. But he seemed to go be in his own thoughts.

" Nick?!" Shaking the kid's shoulder to get him back into this world.

" Huh? Oh sorry, what were you saying slowly." looking around to see everyone looking him. He felt his cheeks get hot looking down at the floor.

" Is everything ok." Their father spoke up. He wondered if Nick needs to check his blood sugar or something.

" Yes...no…" the teen sighed " I am sorry just can tell about what been going on with me." He spoke very bluntly. 

" of course." Kevin Sr spoke in surprise "it's your condition and your health. He was proud his son wanted to talk about this so soon.   
Nick could see the worried look of his bandmates looking at each other and back at him. 

" Do you have cancer John spoke up clamping his mouth shut when he realized how insensitive that sounded. " I did mean to say that I am sorry." Quickly trying to backtrack but all he got was Nick smile at him shaking his head. 

" No, I don't have cancer." Making sure that was cleared out of the way.  
" Just wait here I need to get something." He quickly left the room to grab his testing kit and his insulin pen.

" Mom when is dinner ready." Opening the cupboard and quickly grabbing the two medical items.

" Dinner will be ready in around 15min why?" She turned around as then it hit her. " Oh shoot honey you need to per bolus for dinner right." Nick watched her frantically find his chart that had all his insulin to carb ratios. 

" He could see his mom had measuring cup all around the kitchen. His mom was not known to measure anything for dinner. She had tone recipes all memorized now she had to keep recorded so they could dose for his meal.

"How much pasta do want for dinner." Flipping through a bunch of papers looking for the chart.

" I...i...dont know." If he was being honest he was starving. Looking down at the big pot of pasta. He couldn't judge by looking at the big pot.

" Oh, here sweety." His mom handed him bowl do think you could maybe eat a full bowl of spaghetti." 

" Yeah, I think that's fine mom." He handed it back. Leaning against the counter he could feel his anxiety start rise.

" How about you check your blood sugar so we can see where your at then we can go from there." Denise took the bowl.

" I think I am going to show the band how to check my blood sugar." Looking up at his mom. He wanted to make sure she approved this choice.

"Oh sweet I think that's a great idea." Bring him in a hug " I'm so proud of you rubbing the teens back.

" Thanks, mom for everything sinking." into the loving energy. " Well guess should show them how i...check my BG."

" Your BG?" His mom broke the hug now looking at him confused.

" Yeah, my BG or blood Glucose." Rolling his eyes being a little cheeky. He watches the connection of the letter and the meaning behind it slowly hit his mom as she two rolled her eyes grabbing his case from the counter and handing it to him.

" Yes pleases go check your BG, you dork." She watches him run off turning around letting out a sigh. Her eye wandered around the messy kitchen.she had taken such care with measuring everything that had any sort of carb so she could do the calculations so her son could eat. Looking down at the chart how was she going to do this setting the book down. A tear began to fall down her check quickly wiping it she needs to be strong. Her son was the one who had to do the hard part all she had to was measure some food. At the time it seems that simple but in the long run it was so much more than just measuring some food.


	38. Pancreas Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are almost done guys I think only 2 or 3 chapters left for part 1 of this story This is just sweet little chapter I wanted to add-in.

" Oh, my Grandfather has Diabetes." Nick heard Taylor spoke to him when he showed them how he checked his Sugar. The meter beeps twice letting Nick know he was out of range. The number read 145. 

Quickly showing his dad it was crazy to think 3 days ago he was 799 feel terrible and close to a coma Lossing his eyesight or worse. He had learned about the danger of having high blood sugar for a long time and complication that could happen later in life. It was one of the many hard conversations he had to learn at the hospital.

" Does that hurt." Garbo watched Nick finish pricking his finger. 

" Meh am sort of getting used to it its not a pleasant feeling." The teen spoke carefully wiping the blood off with a tissue. Quickly change the lenses for the next use.

"I told you not to have so much coke." Garbo sighed. "This all my fault I shouldn't have allowed you have so much coke while on this tour."

" It has nothing to do with eating or drinking to much sugar." The Jonas brother's father quickly spoke up. He slowly started to explain the difference between type 1 and type 2 and Nick had type 1 there nothing they could do. Nick spoke up a couple of times going into detail about his hospital experience. 

"Were there any hot nurses Taylor gave a wink at the young teen. Nick shook his head 

" I was sleeping for most of the three days." Rolling his eyeing. It felt good to share it with the band and hope they be there when he needs it.

" Honey I think figured out how much insulin you need." She came over they both talk about the math together.

" It makes sense." Kevin Sr wrote down the unit they thought he needs. Showing his son so he could dial up the units himself.

Nick wipe the area where he was going to give himself an injection he decided his left side of his stomach would be best. His band and brother watch him give himself the shot. Pulling down his shirt and blushing he wasn't happy for the audience.

" um, that's how to take my shot." He wasn't sure what to say or he felt like he should take a bow or something everyone was looking at him with this sense of awe in their eyes.

" Nice men." Joe's fist-bumped his brother. For now, every time his brother took a shot he was going to be amazed. Needles and blood was never his thing and if him passing out in the hospital was not enough to show how much he didn't deal with medical stuff. He was so proud of his little brother. His heart hurt to know Nick's life was now needle poke and math to keep him alive. It broke his heart and he wasn't sure if it would fully mend.

Kevin felt a hand on his lap breaking out of the trance of watching his little giving himself shot. Looking down to see a dark brown eye looking up at him.

" Hey." Kevin felt his voice crack little with emotion clearing it quickly. Slowly pick up the 5-year-old on to his lap.

" Whats...Nikky doing." Frankie snuggled into his brothers embrace.  
Kevin wrap his arm around the small child trying to shield him from Nicks's new reality. 

" Remember the book we read last night." Speaking in hush tone making sure the conversation was just for them.

" yeah." Frankie sat up in excitement. " I really like the book can we read again tonight." 

" Yeah, we can read it again." Kevin chuckled. " so remember in the book the little boy had a medical condition."

Frankie nodded " He had to poke his finger and give a shot." Bouncing up and down happy that he could remember some of the details of the book.

" That's right," Nick spoke up looking at his little brother. The room went dead silent the eye that was on him was now looking at Frankie and Kevin.

" Come her Tank." He spoke his little brother nickname the kid jump off of Kevin's lap and ran into his arms. " Your right the little boy in the book had poked his finger and do shots." Holding 5-year-old attention. " do you know why Kevin read that book to you last night." Nick wasn't sure how much his family had told Frankie so it was best if Frankie shared the information not the other way around.

" Because you have the the…." The poor boy was stumbling over his words." The same thing." His eye went to the odd item that were on the table slowly reach out to grab the insulin pen.

Nick wasn't worried he had already taken the pen needle off and throw it in the sharps container. Slowly open both hands waiting for the 5-year-old to give him the medical tool.

He watches the boy slowly pick up the pen looking at it in curiosity " Can you give it to me Frankie." Speaking with slow tone making sure his voice was calm he didn't want to frighten him.

Frankie lay the pen in his brother's hand " what is it?" Stepping back to look up at his big brother and hero.

Nick slowly explained it help him get his medication in his body and make him feel better. " Frankie I have a condition called Diabetes." 

The 5-year-old repeated the word smiling up proud he had said the medical term correctly jumping up and down. Getting a laugh out of the members of the room. The energy seemed to change from serious to light-hearted in a matter of seconds.

The 13 teen-year-old wrapped his arms around his very smart little brother drawing him into another hug kissing the top of the boy's head.

" Your pancreas boy," Frankie spoke out. 

" I am what." Nick wasn't sure if he caught the boy correctly.

" you know the superhero." Frank raised his hands above his head as he started to run around like a superhero that was flying. The whole room busted out laughing at the 5 years old imagination.

" Yeah, Nick." Joe pulled him into a hug 

Nick let out fully on laugh his eye looks up at his family around him. His heartfelt is truly light at this moment. Sitting around with friends and family he felt safe in his brother's arms. He wouldn't ask for anything else right now.


	39. Joe Has Dandruff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long to come out been super busy. We have one more chapter after this and then this story will be done. Hope you all enjoy this little chapter.

" Nick you have all your supplies." Denise's voice rang around the garage the band was packing up for tonight's show.

"It's at the front door already packed and ready to go." The teen poked his head up he was working on winding up one of the ape systems so it could be easily transported for tonight's show. Slowly getting off the floor walking over to his mom " I promise everything in there that I might need." He started to go through all things mentally he had but in the black backpack.

" You have both pens"   
"Yes."  
" Do you have low treatment and hard carb snacks."  
"Yes."  
" your meter kit."  
"Yes."  
" your glucagon for an emergency."

" Mom I have everything." Nick grabbed her hands. Looking up at his worried parent.

" Mom Joe and I will keep an eye on him." Kevin brought his brothers closes he never wanted anything to happen to his brother. 

Their mom nodded in understand glad that the three boys had such a strong bond and they could lean into each other for support. Not a lot of family had that strength with siblings they were very lucky that her boys never fought they always enjoyed each company and it wasn't chores to get them to sit with each other.

“ ok think we are all packed and ready to go.” their father called out from the entrance of the garage. Nick quickly went inside to grab his bag as his mom was getting Frankie ready for them to get in the car. The whole family was coming tonight they thought it is fun to make it more celebration since he was out of the hospital.

“ You ready to rock out Frankie.’ Nick through his bag over his shoulder and help get Frankies winter coat on.

“ Yes.” the 5-year-old tried to do the rock and Roll sign with his fingers Nick smile at his little brother attempt.

The brothers and band went in the massive white van while Frankie and their parents fellowed in the small car.

" Nick you have your stuff." Kevin sat behind his brother. 

" Yup." Looking down at the black bag at the foot of his feet. 

"It's crazy to think a week ago we had no idea what was going on." Garbo spoke up. " who would have thought peeing a lot was a sign of Diabetes." 

" Yeah." Nick shrugged his shoulders as they merged on to the hallway heading to the venue for the night.

" We are not telling the label about this." Joe quickly spoke up tonight was a big night for them. All the big names from sony were going to be there. 

" Wait why not." Alex turned around to look at Joe. Little confused about where this conversation was heading.

Nick felt a sense of guilt sit in the bottom of his stomach " Because if they know I am sick they might not work with us." He let out a slow sigh he felt fine now but this was a medical condition by what nurses and educators told him that someone days might be harder than others.

" But Nicks fine Alex argued that would be wrong for them to do." He didn't want to start to fight it just seem so wrong to him.

" It doesn't matter what we think Alex it what are dad wants," Joe spoke little on the defensive side for his brother.

" ok guys please stop." Nick spoke up quickly. " tonight about the music and only the music nothing more." The car went silent Nick could feel energy get awkward. This was what he fears that he had at the very beginning of people seeing him now for this medical issue, not the musician.

" I'm still Nick ok." He broke up the awkwardness. " that's what I want people to know me as. The kid from jersey that made a band with my brothers. Who loves music." 

" We understand." Kevin nodded " We will make sure this is kept under wrap for as long as you want."

" thank you." Nick knew his brother had his back and would keep this secret for him.

" Hey did you see that really bad show that came on tv last night." Joe changing the subject away from his brother. " It some teen drama about 2 boys who fight ghost or something." 

" Do you mean supernatural."Garbo looked at the teen " My younger cousin loves that show. " why were you watching that?"

I wasn't watching it exactly just it was on TV last night." He mumbled turning his head to look out the window. He smiled when he saw his parents pass them on a freeway as he waved to them quickly rolling down the window.

" Frankie!!! He called out hoping his parents would do the same. The cold snow tung his warm cheeks. 

" Hey what the hell are you doing." Kevin pulled his scarf higher upon his face. " it flipping cold outside close the window!!."

Nick started to laugh watching his brother act like a total lunatic.   
" Joe moms going to give you a lecture about how dangerous that is."   
The whole car was starting to get cold Nick could see Joe's hair was starting to get covered in snow. It was a pretty hilarious scene that one action help eases the energy in the car.

"It's starting to come down." Joe closed the window shaking his head trying to get the white stuff off the top of his head.

" Hey, Joe I don't want your really bad dandruff." Kevin poked fun at his brother. 

Joe smirked at his brother they could hear there little brother full laughing in his seat holding his stomach they gave each other look. Listening to there little brother laugh gave them so much joy they hadn't heard Nick laugh like that in so long and they realized how much the had missed it.


	40. The Start Of It All

"Nick sweety." Denise walked over to the teen. His back was turned to her he was setting up a mic pack on his waist not taking notice of her.  
" Nicolaus." She rested a hand on his shoulder. The poor kid jerk at the touch. His head quickly turns to figure out who was trying to get his attention.

" Oh hey, mom." His eye were bright with excitement. They had just had a small interview with some of the sony executive staff. They were all very nice and couldn't wait to listen to them play tonight.

" Mom they want us to start to shoot for the mandy music video soon they want it out after Christmas." He couldn't believe they were going to be filming the music video for a song that they had written.

" I know I am super happy for you." Hugging her son quickly. " But I need you to check your BG." She signs the letters in ALS to make it more discrete for her son.

" Oh right sorry." He looked around to the room. There were other bands backstage trying to do the same as his brothers tonight. He could feel his anxiety rising. He wasn't sure if he was comfortable checking his levels in front of strangers.

"I...i..dont know...where to do it?" Giving his mom a frantic look he didn't want to ruin this for himself or his brothers. "Maybe we can do a little later maybe after the show."

Denise gave her son a shocked look " Nick that's in two hours." She wasn't comfortable with him going on stage with getting some baseline where her son would be at.

" No."

Nick was taken back on his mom's tone before realizing how stupid that idea was. He let out a frustrated sigh it reminded of how his old life was slowly slipping away from him.

" How about we do it in the car." Looking at his mom hoping that idea would work for her. There just to many people around for him to do his medical need without someone spotting.

" That could work." Denise slowly agreeing with the young teen." You can continue practicing for another 15min and 10min before your on we go to the car." 

"Deal." He hugged his mom liking the idea he felt her push him back to his brother letting them do what they need to do to prepare for the show tonight.

" what was that about." Joe pulled his brother away from the crowd. He needs to make sure his brother was ok. Was he not feeling ok was he feeling low high he needs to know. Look down at the curly-haired teen.

" Everything fine Joe." Quickly trying to reassure his brother. He wants Joe's mind to be on the songs and chords tonight they needed this to go well.

" Mom and I were just making a plan before I had to go on stage." Steering them both back to the band picking up his guitar." Let just focus on the music ok." He starts to play some chords linking up with Kevin as they both smirk as they both start to perfect there playing to sync with each other.

Nick quickly grabbed his coat swing it over his shoulder trying to find the armholes. He didn't have much time. He could see his mom had his backpack they both quickly made a beeline to the back door.  
Nick was abruptly stopped by there manager. He felt a lump form in his throat his hand start to shake with nerves. 

" Hello, sir."

" Nicolaus." The men spoke with such authority. " Your parents told me you end up at the hospital couple of days ago."

" Um...yes...sir…" not sure where the conversation was going looking up at his mom trying to read her body language.

" Yes, he ended up with a nasty stomach bug." Denise steps into the conversation. They could not have come at a worse time.

" Look sir I need to pee and the bathroom is occupied." Nick couldn't believe that he had just come up with that quick lie on the spot. It was not like him to even think about lying let alone lying to someone like his manager.

" oh of course young sir." The men let out a small chuckle "Nervous bladder is a real thing." He moved away from the exit door " I'm glad you are feeling better. Can't wait to see you boys play."

Nick quickly spoke his thanks has he made it outside. He could feel wet snow hit his sneakers. He quickly tried to avoid the snow mounds. He hated the feeling of wet socks he quickly opened the passenger side door while his mom sat on the driver's side he snatches his bag from her quickly rummaging through it looking for his testing kit and his pens.

" Nick your good calm down." Denise looks at the time to see they still had plenty. There was no need to rush they need to be smart when it came to diabetes treatment. Rushing could cause horrific consequences.  
She watches him prick his finger he rested it on the test strip as she watches it count down as number come up 190. " ok I think dinner spike you little 1 unit should be enough to raise you to a better number." 

Nick nodded as dialled the amount quickly pulling up his shirt to give himself the correction shot in his stomach he gasp little when he pushed down. Gritting his teeth trying to ignore the sting the insulin was giving off as went under his sink into the fatty tissue not that he had that right now.

" Good job baby." She took the needle from her son. He pulled back on his coat. She quickly changed the needle for him. Putting everything back in his bag taking it. So he didn't have to worry where it was.  
They made it back inside Nick saw that he only had 5min to get to his brothers and get the mic back up. He skidded around the corners like a bad man.

" Hey, easy speed demon." His father spoke from behind him his brother smiled up at him they all were still waiting for him.

" where good the other band got on stage late so we still have time," Joe reassured his little bro. The kid looks flustered there was no need for it.

" Nick you got everything taken care of." He got a nod from both his wife and child. " ok let's get you mic up and then quick pray ok." 

Everyone held hands Nick closed his eyes he was in between his two band mattes best friends his brothers he truly was lucky to have such an awesome family. His father's voice washed over him he felt truly safe when his father would begin a pray but tonight it felt extra special. They broke off the pray as their name was called he quickly hugged his parents.

Frankie was jumping around his parent's legs. He felt Kevin pull him into a hug Joe crushed both Kevin and him into a hug. They slowly walk up a couple of steps up to the stage they could hear the crowd was cheering. The current slowly open as the light blinded him for a sec

The three of them step on to the stage. Nick let out a slow breath as Kevin started to play on his left Joe grabbed the mic and started belting his heart out.

He steps to his place he felt his voice ring out with powerful lyrics of I am what I am beginning to play. His body felt energized by the crowed tonight he truly felt like the song fit how he felt.

He would never allow diabetes to slow him down he would never stop trying to reach his dreams with his brothers. The three brothers took to that stage that night and they just rocked it. 

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You so much for all the support for this story it is Done! complete.  
> Thank you  
> BOUNCEROKOAS  
> Oreo  
> mhw1998  
> for all your support and the 41 kudos, it means so much


End file.
